Nunca acaba
by mira1551
Summary: Esta es una historia que comienza cuando el Ajira despega de la isla, es sólo algo que podría haber ocurrido entre Kate y Sawyer. Es obviamente Skate, y sólo intenta atenuar el sabor amargo que dejó el olvido de nuestra historia en la final.
1. Chapter 1

- 1 -

Pensaba que nunca saldrían de allí, que todo había sido un juego cruel y absurdo, que acabarían muertos y estrellados, como debieron acabar aquel 22 de septiembre que parecía pertenecer a otra vida anterior y ya muy lejana. No sólo lo pensaba, sino que, secretamente, tanto como para no reconocerlo ni siquiera ante sí mismo, quizá también lo deseaba. Habría sido lo justo, lo lógico, lo necesario, acabar con todo ya de una vez, pero no. Aún no.

El vuelo había sido una pesadilla, el avión parecía a punto de partirse en dos en cualquier momento. Claire no paraba de gritar que diesen la vuelta que tenían que volver por Aaron, y ni las explicaciones de Kate, ni las amenazas de Richard habían sido suficientes para hacerla callar. Sólo pareció entrar en razón cuando él la cogió por los hombros y le gritó:

"¡Claire, yo cogí a Aaron! Cuando se quedó sólo en la selva después de que desaparecieras, ¿recuerdas? Yo se lo di a Kate para que lo cuidará. Está a salvo ¿entiendes?"

Claire le miró a los ojos, comenzó a llorar y finalmente se quedo gimiendo en un rincón.

Mientras, Lappidus, luchaba por salir de una pieza de aquellas malditas turbulencias, rezando por no que no acabaran en la época de los dinosaurios o quien sabe a donde podría enviarles aquella maldita isla.

Finalmente el aparato pareció estabilizarse pero ni sabían donde estaban ni a donde dirigirse. Así, en plena noche, volaron sin rumbo hasta que Lappidus gritó que fuesen recogiendo todo lo que pudiese ser útil, sobre todo un equipo de emergencia para alta mar que había a bordo. Iba a amerizar en el agua, ya no quedaba apenas combustible. La historia se repetía. El se sentía tan harto que ni se movió del asiento. ¿Qué tal acabar en el fondo del mar? Allí estaban Charlie, y Jin y Sun. Sí, tal vez no estuviese mal.

Después de un tiempo que lo mismo pudo ser un minuto que una eternidad, el avión se quedó milagrosamente estable. Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta, a la balsa que Miles estaba desplegando. Allí se subieron y desde allí vieron, como en un silencioso funeral, el avión sumergirse lentamente en el agua.

Pasaron la noche, empapados y abrumados por todo lo que habían pasado. Apenas las bromas de Miles sobre la mejora de su situación, y de que casi sentía deseos de volver a la isla, rompieron ese silencio. Y cuando amaneció y él ya estaba decidido a saltar al mar con tal de no seguir más en esa maldita espera y de dejar de escuchar los gemidos de Claire, ocurrió el milagro. Richard divisó algo, no demasiado lejos, parecía una pequeña embarcación. Todos se levantaron a una, la barca inflable zozobró, Lappidus dijo que había que disparar la bengala, él mismo la lanzó, y esperaron.

El no podía evitar recordar otra bengala, otro barco, otra esperanza que acabó con el secuestro de Walt y con un disparo en su hombro. La angustia se iba apoderando de él conforme el barco se acercaba y la esperanza de los demás, especialmente la que veía en el rostro de Kate, no hacía más que aumentarla. Tan evidente era, que ella le preguntó, (era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que montaron en el avión).

"¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué no te alegras?"

Pero no le contestó y siguió mirando inquieto el barco. Sin embargo, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, resulto ser un humilde barco pesquero con sólo tres tripulantes a bordo, todos asiáticos y que no hablaban ni una palabra de inglés. Los ayudaron a subir a bordo con grandes sonrisas y exclamaciones, y no había palabras para describir sus caras. Sólo Claire y él permanecían extraños a la alegría general, Claire como ida y él demasiado agotado para expresar nada.

En unas cuantas horas llegaron a tierra. Pese a los gestos de protesta de sus salvadores se fueron apresuradamente apenas tocaron puerto. Richard les había dicho que contaba con algunos recursos, que confiasen en él. Se quedaron en un callejón de lo que parecía un pequeño y tumultuoso puerto del sudeste asiático. Pronto volvió con un desvencijado furgón que conducía un nativo. Estaban en Camboya, irían a la ciudad cercana que una llamada a su contacto le había indicado y allí conseguirían lo necesario para seguir adelante, pasaportes falsos, dinero, billetes para largarse…, había sido una gran suerte conseguir llegar a tierra como lo habían hecho, se habían ahorrado muchas preguntas.

Por eso ahora estaba en un hotel de mala muerte, en el maldito culo del mundo, y tenía entre sus manos una botella de Bourbon, (quizá la situación no fuese tan mala, después de todo). Había dormido no sabía cuantas horas y al despertar una inquietante sensación de irrealidad le había hecho sentir pánico. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué cama era esa? Aún no podía creer que de verdad hubiese salido de allí, quizá todo fuese un sueño y despertaría en cualquier momento, pero ¿en qué momento despertaría? ¿Cuándo se volvió su vida una completa locura? ¿Fue cuando decidió tirar de aquel condenado cable y el submarino estalló? ¿O cuando Juliet fue arrastrada por un maldito imán gigante? ¿Acaso cuándo cayó en la isla? No, sin duda la locura empezó el día en que su padre entró con un rifle en su habitación y se disparó en la cabeza después de matar a su madre, mientras el temblaba bajo la cama.

Así de agradables eran sus pensamientos. Decidió que debía esperar a que el Bourbon empezase a hacer efecto, después lo vería todo con más claridad o le importaría menos, con eso bastaría. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Le daba igual quien fuese, no pensaba salir de la cama aunque aquel antro saliese ardiendo. Justo estaba pensando en si habría echado la llave cuando la puerta se abrió, "¡mierda!" pensó. Era Kate.

"¿Por qué no respondías?"

"Lo siento, lo haré ahora. ¡Lárgate!"

"Teníamos que hablar, te hemos estado esperando abajo. Richard ya tiene los pasaportes y esta noche saldremos en un carguero rumbo a Australia. Tu nombre es David Allen."

"Bonito nombre, pero me gusta más Sawyer y no me gusta Australia."

"Puedes desembarcar en otro puerto si quieres pero no puedes tener ese nombre, podrían ident…" Kate calló bruscamente.

"Ya ves, "-sonrió amargamente él. -"No creo que mucha gente me reconociese por aquí. A mí, todos estos simpáticos Bruce Lee me parecen iguales, y en cualquier caso, tampoco es mi nombre. Así que creo que me quedaré aquí una temporada."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo vas a quedarte aquí? ¿De qué vas a vivir? ¡Ni siquiera hablas el idioma!"

"¿Así qué te preocupa mi seguridad?" –Le dijo con sarcasmo. Ella pareció dudar un momento pero insistió.

"No se trata de eso, debemos seguir adelante. ¿Es qué no lo ves? Tenemos que seguir unidos o… "- De repente enmudeció.

Los dos pensaron lo mismo, ¿o moriremos solos? ¿Acaso no habían muerto ya prácticamente todos?

"Déjalo, Kate, déjalo." – Le dijo con aire cansado.

Kate rompió a llorar, primero quedamente y luego con auténtica angustia. El pensó que no podría soportar la opresión que sentía, se levantó y apenas rozó su brazo pero Kate se apartó rápidamente y pareció serenarse. Su expresión era dura cuando volvió a hablar.

"Comprendo que quieras ir por libre, pero qué pasa con Clementine."

La voz de él sonó helada.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"¿Qué que pasa? ¿Es que no piensas ir a verla? Me pediste que la buscará y lo hice. ¿No quieres saber donde está?"

Sawyer sintió como la rabia y la ira se apoderaban de él sin que pudiese evitarlo.

"¿Ir a verla, Kate? A una cría que ya tendrá 10 años. ¿Para que? Para presentarme ante ella y encontrar la manera de destrozar su vida. ¿No crees que ya hemos destruido bastantes vidas? Estará mucho mejor sin mí. Creía que, tú, al menos, lo comprenderías."

A ella le afectó el golpe, ese tú había sonado demasiado acusador. Le miro un momento a los ojos, aguantando la terrible mirada de él y finalmente le respondió con firmeza.

" Está bien si quieres quedarte aquí, no insistiré. Suerte, Sawyer."

Kate salió de la habitación y él echó la llave. Que se fuesen todos a Australia o al infierno, nada en el mundo le haría salir de allí.

Pasó el día liquidando la botella, Miles estuvo aporreando la puerta y gritando algo de un buen negocio, de un socio y unos diamantes pero para entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente borracho para que no le molestase demasiado. Ya había tenido esos diamantes en sus manos, para él valían lo mismo que la maldita arena de la playa.

A la noche le despertaron los truenos de una tormenta y los gritos de Claire que, apenas la promesa de Kate de que volvían con Aaron, consiguieron calmar un poco. Contra su voluntad no pudo evitar levantarse de la cama y acercarse a la ventana. Se iban y diluviaba. En un momento todos estuvieron completamente empapados, Kate cargó una pequeña bolsa en el maletero y después se volvió hacia su ventana y miró exactamente hacia donde él estaba. La luz de un pequeño farol la iluminaba por completo mientras todo lo demás quedaba en penumbra. Sintió como la sangre se paraba en sus venas, estaba seguro de que ella no podía verle, estaba a oscuras y retirado de la ventana, pero sentía su mirada fija en la suya como si estuviese frente a él. Por un segundo sintió la urgencia de llamarla, de llegar hasta su lado y despedirse de ella por última vez.

No lo hizo. Se quedo allí inmóvil. Finalmente ella se dio la vuelta, se montó en el coche y desapareció en la lluvia.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: Es la primera vez que hago esto y este es mi primer fic, así que disculpadme que no me haya explicado. Son 10 episodios y un epílogo que en realidad ya están escritos y que iré poniendo diariamente aquí, muchas gracias a los que lo habéis leído y a Sulietgirl por su amable comentario.

-2-

"Bien, Kate, esto es todo lo que tenemos por ahora, presentaré la apelación y esperaremos la resolución del juez, quizá ahora sí consigamos desbloquear al menos una parte de tus cuentas."

"Sería un alivio, Brian, apenas cuento con la ayuda de Richard, y la vida en casa de Carole no es fácil a veces."

"Lo comprendo, todo se arreglará, ya verás. ¿Cómo vuelves? ¿Quieres que te lleve?"

"No, gracias. Carole me ha prestado su coche."

"¿Y qué tienes que hacer ahora? ¿Conoces Brisbane? No es que tengamos nada espectacular, pero hay un parque estupendo aquí al lado, y conozco un par de restaurantes que no están nada mal."

"Muchas gracias, Bryan pero le prometí a Carole que volvería pronto, están sin coche y con un niño en casa nunca sabes cuando hay que salir corriendo."

"Es cierto, vivimos en un país salvaje. La próxima vez que necesite hablar contigo iré yo a verte."

Kate sonrió ante la idea de que Australia era un país salvaje, comparada con el lugar del que venía, lo era tanto como un zoológico. Pero aún así le agradeció su gesto y salió de su oficina.

Bryan, era su abogado, habían decidido justificar su huída por la presión de los medios, también los otros Oceanic Six parecían haber desaparecido del mapa, y aunque los medios más sensacionalistas elaborasen disparatadas teorías (aunque nunca tan disparatadas como la realidad, pensaba Kate) la opinión más extendida era que huían de la curiosidad que despertaban. Al juez que llevaba su caso no parecía ablandarle mucho esa explicación y había dictado una orden de búsqueda internacional contra ella. Bryan llevaba el caso discretamente y era muy amable con ella. Más de lo que sería razonable, considerando que era una convicta prófuga, pero, para Bryan, Kate era tan inocente como un cervatillo. Le recordaba mucho a Kevin.

La vuelta a la normalidad no había sido fácil. Cuando llegaron a Australia llamó a la madre de Claire, no lo había hecho antes para no hacerla sufrir con la espera, pero en cuanto desembarco tuvo la gran alegría de poder hablar con Aaron y la pena de la frialdad que notó en él, sobre todo cuando no la llamó mamá, sino Kate. No podía culpar a su abuela, es normal que estuviese dolida, había intentado ocultarle la existencia de su nieto y, para ella, Kate sólo era una extraña. Además seis meses en la vida de un niño era mucho tiempo y sin duda para Aaron había sido un trauma dejar su casa y perder a la que para él era su madre para irse con una abuela de la que nada sabía. En último caso, ella no tenía derecho a nada y menos con Claire de vuelta.

Durante la travesía, Richard les había explicado que según sus informes las cosas estaban mejor de lo que pensaba, parece ser que alguien, Charles Widmore seguramente, se había encargado, cuando el Ajira desapareció del mapa, de que sus nombres no estuvieran en la lista de vuelo. A Kate la buscaban, pero eso no era nada que un buen abogado no pudiese solucionar, por ahora podía usar el pasaporte falso hasta que se arreglará ese asunto. La madre de Claire había dejado Sydney cuando volvió con su nieto, vendió su casa y se mudó a Brisbane, al otro extremo del país, a una pequeña casita en las afueras, y a todo el que le preguntó le dijo que cuidaba de su nieto mientras su madre volvía de un largo viaje.

La alegría del reencuentro, hizo que, por un tiempo, ella olvidase todos los dolorosos recuerdos que había dejado atrás. Claire pareció mejorar visiblemente, se la veía alegre y besaba a Aaron y le abrazaba constantemente, hablaba con su madre de todo lo que hacían juntas cuando ella era pequeña. Y Aaron había crecido tanto.

El era precisamente el que menos feliz parecía, de ser un niño tranquilo y dulce, ahora estaba constantemente enrabietado y caprichoso. Comenzó a huir de los ataques de cariño de Claire y con Kate se mostraba distante y receloso. Sólo su abuela parecía controlarle un tanto.

Claire también comenzó a dar problemas pronto. Sus cambios de humor eran constantes, tan pronto se la veía radiante y quería llevarse a Aaron al parque a comprar helados y subir a las atracciones como empezaba a gritar diciendo que sabía que todo era un engaño, que su madre estaba en coma y que ese no era su hijo, que trataban de volverla loca pero que ella encontraría a su bebe. La vida se volvió insoportable.

Muchas veces pensaba en coger a Aaron y salir por la puerta para no volver nunca más. Carole, la madre de Claire, parecía leerla el pensamiento y apenas podía estar a solas con Aaron. No dejaba de pensar en el pasado. Le asaltaban los remordimientos, ¿cómo pudo saltar por aquel acantilado y dejar sólo a Jack que se desangraba por momentos? Debería haberse quedado a su lado hasta el final, fuese el que fuese, pero odiaba tanto aquella maldita isla, que ni siquiera el dolor por dejarle allí a su suerte pudo evitar que subiese a ese avión.

Jack. Era su culpa, otra más de una larga lista. Sawyer tenía razón cuando la acusó de destruir las vidas de los demás. Estuvo en su mano haberlo evitado, todo habría sido mucho mejor para todos de ese modo. Recordaba los primeros tiempos, cuando comenzaron a vivir juntos, Jack, Aaron y ella. Jack parecía tan feliz, y ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas serlo también, puso toda su voluntad en intentarlo. Pero no tardó en quedar claro que algo se interponía entre ellos. Sabía que él dudaba de ella, que la ausencia de Sawyer era un fantasma siempre presente entre los dos. ¿Por qué Jack no podía simplemente conformarse con lo que tenían? Estaban juntos, habían conseguido salir de allí, tenían que cuidar de Aaron. Pero lo que Kate estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás era una carga demasiado pesada para él.

Sabía que le remordía haber abandonado a los demás a su suerte, que le dolía que fuese Sawyer el que hubiese saltado del helicóptero y que el hecho de que él no estuviese allí quitaba valor, a los ojos de Jack, a la decisión de Kate de vivir con él. Le sorprendía mirándola extrañamente cuando ella se quedaba pérdida en sus pensamientos. Pero por nada del mundo, pensaba ella entonces, volvería allí de nuevo. Allí donde estaba esa maldita cosa que, según decían, te juzgaba antes de mandarte por lo aires y destrozarte. No podía volver allí, no podía, porque sabía que no soportaría el juicio de sus pecados. Viviría con ellos, pero viviría, y la parte de su corazón que se preguntaba que habría sido de Sawyer se quedaría para siempre en la isla, con las demás cosas perdidas, como el cariño de su madre, la culpa por la muerte de su primer amor, el remordimiento por el homicidio de Wayne. Podía con ello, estaba acostumbrada.

Además, entonces tenía que pensar en el pequeño Aaron. Ella cuidaría de él con todas sus fuerzas, y con eso intentaría compensar todas sus faltas, a él no le fallaría. Pero eso no era suficiente para Jack. El no era así, no podía dejarlo estar, la quería completa y absolutamente entregada a él, y ella no sería así jamás. Así que cuando vio que Jack se hundía, le dejó sólo a la deriva y siguió adelante. Debió intentarlo, al menos, debió demostrarle que podía contar con ella, que juntos saldrían adelante, entonces nada habría pasado. Cuando Ben hubiese aparecido, ellos habrían huido en otra dirección. Sólo la desesperación que sintió cuando comprendió que debía renunciar a Aaron le hizo ceder a volver a la isla. Ojala no hubiesen vuelto nunca. Sí, Claire seguiría en la isla pero quizá habría sido mejor para ella, y desde luego mejor para Aaron, y todos los que murieron aún vivirían. Jack, Sayid, Jin, Sun, Juliet…

Juliet y Sawyer, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho? Parecía irles tan bien a los dos, hasta que ellos regresaron, claro. Kate nunca hubiese pensado que él habría sido capaz de ser tan leal, y tan… feliz, era la palabra, y menos con alguien como Juliet. Nunca creyó que el se acomodaría a una vida parecida a la que llevaban cualquiera de los vecinos de Carole, esos que cortaban el césped cuando salían a las cinco del trabajo y hacían barbacoas los fines de semana. Siempre creyó que eso no iba con él. Recordó aquella vez en la que le dijo que los dos podrían quedarse a vivir allí en la isla, (sí, el mismo día en que le dijo que haberse quedado embarazada hubiese sido la peor cosa del mundo). La misma idea le pareció una locura, pero ahora que la vida fuera también era lo era, pensaba que quizá habría funcionado. Ella y Sawyer, en una casita rodeada por una barrera sónica. Al lado de su vida actual no parecía tan mala idea.

Pero de nada servía pensar en eso ahora, seguiría adelante. Y la próxima vez que Bryan la invitase a ver Brisbane, aceptaría.


	3. Chapter 3

-3-

Al día siguiente de la marcha del grupo, Sawyer descubrió un sobre que alguien había pasado bajo la puerta. Richard (siempre tan considerado) le había dejado un pasaporte falso y 500 dólares. Al abusivo precio al que le vendían el Bourbon no le durarían mucho, pensó. Tendría que cambiarlo por algún matarratas local.

Esa noche salió por los bares de la zona del puerto, apenas había occidentales allí, pero nadie parecía prestarle atención. Pidió por señas lo mismo que vio que tomaban los demás y le resultó asqueroso, pero lo bastante bueno para poder dormir sin pensar en nada más.

No tardó en fijarse en ellos, estaban en una mesa apartada, jugando a las cartas. Había dos camboyanos y un europeo con aspecto de lunático. Los camboyanos parecían malhumorados, no era su noche. Alguien vino a buscar a uno de ellos y los dos abandonaron la mesa. Sawyer no pudo evitar dirigirse hacía allí como el tiburón se lanza a por su presa. En sus años de estafador había ganado mucho dinero y la mayor parte había ido a parar a las mesas de poker. El juego había sido su razón de ser en la vida hasta que cayó en la isla. Ganarlo, perderlo, todo era lo mismo. No era el dinero en sí lo que buscaba, había tenido verdaderas fortunas en sus manos. Era la pasión por el juego lo que le alimentaba, sin embargo, no se podía decir que fuese un adicto, esa pasión no le destruía como había visto ocurrirle a muchos. Para él era solamente diversión, la suerte de tu parte o dándote la espalda. A veces ganaba, a veces perdía. Siempre lo gastaba todo, y luego volvía a recuperarlo. A su manera, claro. Pero eso no dejaba también de ser un juego, te tirabas un farol, podía salirte bien o quedar en descubierto. Siempre había que correr un riesgo.

Ahora, en cambio ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había jugado. Las partidas con los chicos no contaban, el cerdo de Phil, en cuanto perdía dos dólares se marchaba a su camita. Y también estaba aquella vez en la que se apostó con Jack las medicinas. El dichoso doc, siempre conseguía ganarle la mano, incluso al final, el muy cabrón había conseguido quitar de en medio a aquel lo que fuese con el aspecto de Locke, y a su vez él también se había quitado de en medio para siempre. Jack siempre hacía que sintiese una punzada de envidia y ese no era un sentimiento habitual en él. Pues bien, a día de hoy, Sawyer casi envidiaba la situación de Jack, al menos no estaba perdido en un tugurio del fin del mundo.

"¿Se ha quedado sin compañeros, amigo"

El hombre le miró con interés y le respondió con un marcado acento alemán.

"¡Ya! ¿Jugaría conmigo"

"Nada me gustaría más, Herr…"

"Fritz, mi nombre es Fritz, ¿y el suyo?"

"Sawyer. ¿A qué juegas Fritz?"

"¡Oh! Juego a cualquier cosa, pero hoy jugaba al poker, ¿a qué si no?"

"Bien dicho, parecía que tus amigos no estaban contentos."

"¡Bah! Ni siquiera saben jugar. ¿Empezamos con 50 dólares la mano?"

"No está mal, ¿jugabas con esos Fu Manchú a 50 dólares la mano?"

"Esos no han visto jamás un billete de 50 dólares. Pero usted… jugará ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto. Jugaré."

Dos horas más tarde Sawyer ganaba 1500 dólares, que el alemán había ido sacando de diversos bolsillos y escondites de entre sus pertenencias, en el bar había pocos clientes pero el dueño les miraba con avaricia.

"Bueno, Otto, no es que no me esté divirtiendo pero creo que será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy."

"Es Fritz, Mr. Sawyer. Sí, dejémoslo." – Con un gesto que dejó ver su desesperación se secó el sudor de su frente. –"Permítame que le acompañe a su hotel, me gustaría sólo hacerle una pregunta, es muy importante para mí. Enseguida me he dado cuenta de que era usted un profesional, no podemos dejar de reconocernos ¿verdad?"

"Si te refieres a que me gusta jugar, no voy a negarlo."

"A eso me refería, sí, a mi también me gusta. Pero antes me gustaba más aún, antes ganaba siempre Mr. Sawyer, no a cuatro pelagatos que no saben ni sostener las cartas. No, yo tenía un sistema."

"Otto, si me diesen un dólar por cada tipo que tenía un sistema, te aseguro que podría tener mi propio casino, y seguro que no estaría aquí."

"Ya se que es lo que dicen todos, pero mi caso era distinto, ¡era real! Tenía una fórmula, una fórmula matemática. Una ecuación. Aplicando la combinación de números clave a las series de números precedentes pronosticaba con total seguridad el resultado. Un hombre me la dio una noche en Los Ángeles, me dijo que él ya no la quería, que tenía algo más importante que buscar. Y durante dos años gané tanto dinero que usted no lo podría ni imaginar. Vivía en hoteles de cinco estrellas, las mujeres se peleaban por mí, los casinos no me dejaban entrar pero venían jeques árabes a jugar conmigo pensando que ellos lograrían ganarme. ¡Qué vida, Mr. Sawyer! Pero un día todo acabó, perdí la fórmula y por más que lo intentó desde entonces no he sido capaz de recuperarla. Ha desaparecido de mi cabeza."

"Es una bonita historia pero yo siempre odié las matemáticas, las ecuaciones no son lo mío."

"Pero si usted es jugador quizá lo haya visto alguna vez, me dijo que había estado en Australia, pero que pensaba conseguir un barco y navegar desde el Pacífico hasta el Indico, su nombre era Leonard, era calvo, con gafas, más bien bajito y decía que tenía que encontrar el origen de los números. Sólo que yo, yo he olvidado los números. No sé como pudo ocurrirme."

"Lo siento Otto, quizá debas relajarte y vendrán por sí solos."

"¡He probado todo! ¡Yoga, hipnosis, meditación trascendente… pero nada funciona! ¿Me ayudará? ¿Me llamará al menos si le ve? Hace más de siete años que le busco. ¡Por favor, espere! Tome mi tarjeta."

"Sí, sí. Descuida, le hablaré de ti si me lo encuentro. Ahora hasta la vista, Otto."

"Fritz, es Fritz, ¡no pierda la tarjeta!"

En los días que pasaron después no volvió a encontrárselo. No es que le preocupase demasiado, ¿quién era él para juzgar las locuras de los demás? Pero fue un alivio no volver verle. Había algo en ese encuentro que le perturbaba y no quería pensar en ello.

En pocos días ya conocía los garitos donde se jugaba y también a los jugadores locales, comerciantes nativos y exportadores europeos. Le acogieron bien al principio, no había muchas caras nuevas por allí, pero pronto comenzaron a retirarse de su mesa y a mostrarle que allí no era bien recibido. Demasiado listo para ellos. Era hora de pensar en un cambio de aires, no había sobrevivido a tres años en la isla para acabar apuñalado por la espalda en el muelle de Kampot. Sólo un sexto sentido le había avisado esa noche de la presencia de esos dos tipos tras él. Había sido por poco. Todo por unos miserables billetes arrugados que para él ni siquiera eran dinero de verdad.

Además ya estaba harto de arroz y del licor de arroz. Se largaría de allí. Desde que había vuelto el único alivio que había encontrado eran las mesas de juego. Mientras jugaba todo desaparecía de su mente. Antes de llegar a la isla la obsesión por la venganza del verdadero Sawyer era su otro motor, ahora sólo tenía el juego. Eso y unas horribles pesadillas en las que el hombre al que ahogo con sus propias manos se reía de él. Se despertaba temblando y cogía la primera botella que encontraba para así tener algo de paz. Acabó en Hong Kong. Odiaba la sola idea de montar en avión, así que cogió un barco comercial que admitía pasajeros, emigrantes camboyanos ilegales, básicamente, y le pareció un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro.

En Hong Kong había una importante colonia occidental, y los mismos chinos estaban muy occidentalizados, demasiado para el sureño de pueblo, que era él en el fondo. Tanta tecnología y tantas comodidades le aturdían y le daban la sensación de estar en otro planeta. Sin embargo pronto encontró su hábitat. En las casas de juegos, no dejaban pasar ni teléfonos móviles y te registraban al entrar por si llevabas algún artilugio con el que intentar hacer saltar la banca. A él le registraban especialmente, porque a los pocos meses de estar allí ya se había corrido la voz de que no había mesa que se le resistiera. Al principio no le dio importancia, al fin una buena racha, pero cuando empezaron a prohibirle la entrada en algunos locales, cuando todos aquellos brokers ingleses y aquellos chinos que se habían hecho tan asquerosamente ricos que no sabían que hacer con su dinero empezaron a huir de su mesa, cuando vio que en su cuenta corriente había más de 800.000 dólares, tuvo que reconocer la evidencia, ganaba, al final siempre ganaba, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, sin desearlo siquiera. Aún cuando de vez en cuando tuviese rachas de pequeñas pérdidas, las cuentas estaban claras. La fortuna estaba de su lado.

No se engañó ni por un momento. Era la isla, la maldita isla. Por supuesto que ni a 3.000 kilómetros de distancia le dejaría tranquilo, ¿acaso no lo habían estado vigilando toda su condenada vida? Se ve que aún no le había dado lo suficiente, ahora le quitaba la última cosa que le quedaba en este mundo, la pasión por el juego, la emoción del azar, el vértigo de la última carta descubierta. En algún sitio alguien se estaba divirtiendo mucho a su costa.

Dejó de jugar, pasaba los días en los bares y se veía envuelto en constantes peleas de las que no siempre salía bien parado. Se despertaba acompañado de mujeres que ni siquiera recordaba haber conocido, otras veces se iban antes de que despertase, no sin antes limpiarle la cartera. Que las aprovechase, cogería todo el maldito dinero y lo quemaría. Quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza, debería haber acompañado a ese maldito alemán a buscar a aquel tío, al tal Leonard. Habrían hecho una buena pareja. Se sentía incapaz de relajarse y simplemente disfrutar de ese dinero. Nunca le había gustado que le dijesen lo que tenía que hacer.

La rubia que le acompañaba aquella noche se había mostrado particularmente insistente en subir a su habitación, por eso había bebido bastante menos de lo habitual. Seguramente le habrían hablado de él e iba detrás de su dinero pero ese no era su problema, si quería el dinero ¿por qué no dárselo? Si era lo bastante buena quizá le diese un par de miles.

En la puerta ella ya le había desabrochado la camisa y se dirigía al botón de su pantalón cuando alguien, desde el interior de la suite, tosió suavemente. Sawyer se volvió y por un momento no pudo creer lo que veía. Sentado tranquilamente en un sillón, Ben Linus leía "Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres".

"Hola, James. Lamento interrumpir, señorita. Te he tomado prestado el libro mientras llegabas. ¿Tienes problemas de sueño? De veras no entiendo como puedes leer esto."

Sawyer echó a la chica de la habitación sin atender a sus protestas, cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigió hacia Ben sin pensar siquiera en lo que estaba haciendo. Le cogió por la chaqueta y le golpeó contra la pared.

"Lo que le hace esa cría loca a su abogado no va a ser nada comparado con lo que voy a hacer contigo."

"Espera, espera un segundo, he venido como amigo. Sólo quiero ayudarte. ¿No vas a escucharme?"

"No quiero oír una sola palabra de lo que digas, sabandija inmunda, quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta de no haberte matado ya."

"¿De verás me matarás, James? No lo creo. No me iré hasta que haya hablado contigo, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo sin ni siquiera preguntarme que pasó después de vuestra marcha? ¿Qué ha sido de Hugo o de la isla?"

"Ojala la isla estuviese hundida en el fondo del océano y tú con ella y ¿por qué habría de creer cualquier cosa que tu me dijeses?"

Ben pareció súbitamente cansado.

"Sé que no lo creerás pero he cambiado, James. Las cosas han cambiado. Tú mismo pudiste verlo, Jacob y el humo ya no están allí. Cuando Jack murió Hugo ocupó su lugar, él me pidió que le ayudase y eso intento hacer. No tengo otra intención. Ha sido Hugo el que me ha pedido que te buscase."

"¿Hugo al mando en la isla? Lo que me faltaba por oír, tus mentiras ya no son tan buenas, Ben."

"Será porque son ciertas. También tengo algo que pedirte de su parte."

"Si crees que podrás convencerme para volver a tu querida isla es que eres menos listo de lo que pensaba."

"No es eso, James. No pienso pedirte que vuelvas, en cambio si tengo que transmitirte una oferta de parte de Hugo, dice que tú puedes volver cuando quieras, que serás bien recibido."

"¿Es una broma? Espera a oírme reír. ¿Qué puedo volver cuando quiera? ¿Por qué en un millón de años querría volver allí? ¿Cómo de estúpido crees que soy?"

"Hugo también ha estado fuera, todos los que hemos salido sabemos lo que es eso, tú también James, aunque no quieras reconocerlo. Quizá aún no, pero algún día estarás dispuesto. Hugo sólo quiere que sepas que puedes hacerlo."

"Muy bien, dale las gracias al gran hombre de mi parte y dile que se ahorre enviarme más recaderos, sobre todo que evite mandarte a ti."

"También hay algo más, Hugo ya suponía que aun era pronto para ti, y piensa que quizá, mientras, querrías ayudarnos."

"Eso es aún más estúpido ¿ayudaros yo? Puedo ayudarte a salir de la habitación por la ventana si continúas aquí más tiempo, es un piso 42 ¿quieres ver las vistas?"

"Es por el dinero, James, nos sería muy útil."

"¿Has venido a pedirme que os de el maldito dinero? No tenéis bastante con destrozar mi vida y convertirme en el jodido Rey Midas sino que encima tienes el aplomo de pedirme que te de el dinero. Aún consigues sorprenderme Ben. Buscaos algún otro al que tocar con la varita mágica, yo he perdido el interés por las apuestas."

"No funciona así, James, y no hemos sido nosotros los que te lo hemos hecho, simplemente Hugo estaba preocupado por ti, investigamos un poco y lo descubrimos. El lo comprende, sabe la carga que puede llegar a ser, pensó que quizá querrías hacer algo positivo. Se podría ayudar a mucha gente con ese dinero."

"No me digas, ¿harás casitas en Nicaragua? ¿Fundarás una ONG? No acabo de verte como mi administrador. ¿Has traído referencias?"

"Sé que no confías en mí, quizá sí lo harías en otra persona, quizá podrías hablar con Desmond."

"¿Vas a hacer una llamada a la isla y me pasarás con su espíritu?"

"Desmond está vivo, James, volvió con Penny. Ya ves, un final feliz, quizá existan."

"Eres un embustero. ¿Crees que voy a creerme que Desmond salió vivo de allí?"

"No me creas a mí, busca en Google, está lleno de historias sobre la crisis del imperio Widmore tras la misteriosa desaparición de su dueño y sobre su hija que se niega a hacerse cargo del mismo para limitarse a vivir con su hijo y con un escocés que nadie sabe de donde ha salido. ¿Sabes lo que es Google, no, James? Pareces vivir un poco alejado de la realidad."

"Serás tú, el que desaparezca de la realidad si no te largas ahora mismo."

"Como quieras, es todo lo que tenía que decirte. Adiós, James. Hasta la vista."

Se quedó sólo en la habitación, ahora que Ben no estaba allí costaba creer que todo no hubiese sido una alucinación. Ben sentado, leyendo en su habitación de hotel de Hong Kong. ¿Seguiría aun vivo Hurley? ¿Realmente podía Desmond haber salido de allí?

Maldito hijo de puta. Tendría que hacerse con un ordenador.


	4. Chapter 4

-4–

"En cuanto pueda

realice un cambio de sentido".

Empezaba a creer que no llegaría nunca. ¿Otra vez se había equivocado? El dichoso GPS la tenía dando vueltas por toda la laberíntica red de autopistas de Los Ángeles. Prefería seguir un rastro en la jungla a encontrar el camino de vuelta a su hotel. Menos mal que ya nadie la perseguía porque estaba claro que estaba perdiendo facultades.

No hacía ni dos meses que Bryan le había anunciado que por fin, y sorpresivamente, el juez había estimado su recurso y anulado la orden de búsqueda internacional. Ya era libre para ir y venir a su antojo. En principio sólo había sido un alivio, no pensaba salir de Australia y desde que seis meses antes Bryan hubiese logrado que también desbloqueasen sus cuentas su situación era bastante más cómoda. Había alquilado una casa cercana a la de Carole y Claire y tenía a Aaron un par de días a la semana, siempre y cuando Bryan les acompañase. Era el acuerdo tácito al que habían llegado, Carole no confiaba lo suficiente en Kate, Bryan era la viva imagen de la rectitud y aunque al principio a ella le molestó la condición, tenía que reconocer que Aaron y Bryan hacían buenas migas. Le convenía una presencia masculina, tres madres alternativas sin duda eran demasiadas para cualquier niño. Aunque, con la facilidad de los niños para adaptarse a los cambios, Aaron parecía llevar bastante mejor que ellas la situación. Claire seguía un tratamiento médico administrado por un psiquiatra que la dejaba bastante ausente y desinteresada por casi todo, incluido Aaron, pero para Kate, y también para Carole, era una considerable mejora.

Apenas a los diez días de saber que era una mujer completamente libre recibió una llamada de una funeraria. Decían haber tenido grandes dificultades en localizarla, pero recientemente, un agente del juzgado al que en su momento se dirigieron interesándose por ella, los había llamado para darles su teléfono. Aquel hombre le dijo que su madre, como esperaba ya conociese, había fallecido hacía casi dos años. Había sido totalmente imposible localizarla, sus restos habían sido incinerados como era su voluntad. ¿Querría ella, cuando tuviese ocasión, venir a recoger sus cenizas?

Sí, ya sabía que su madre había muerto. Poco después de regresar llamó al hospital donde estaba ingresada antes de volver a la isla. Allí le informaron de que había fallecido apenas una semana después de marcharse ella. No pregunto que había pasado con ella, supuso que la habrían enterrado en algún cementerio local. Su madre y ella era una historia sin posible solución desde hacia mucho tiempo. Casi se alegró de que todo hubiese terminado mientras ella no estaba allí. Pero ahora…, esta llamada, ¿iría a Los Ángeles a recoger lo poco que quedaba de ella? Al principio ni se lo planteo, pero paso a paso, la necesidad de cerrar esa herida fue abriéndose camino. Además necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para reflexionar, últimamente se sentía bastante agobiada.

Cuando se lo comentó a Bryan, éste insistió en acompañarla, no la dejaría sola en ese trance, además quizá hubiese problemas en la aduana, no tendría porqué, pero no estaría tranquilo si no iba con ella. A día de hoy, estaba prácticamente comprometida con Bryan, él se había puesto absolutamente a su voluntad y sólo esperaba la decisión de ella para irse a vivir juntos o incluso, cuando estuviese preparada, casarse. Kate ya le había dado a entender que no quería ser presionada y él lo admitió sin problemas, pero, poco a poco, había tendido una red alrededor de ella, que en muchas ocasiones le hacia sentir asfixia. La última fue la cena con sus socios, en una noche en la que él no dejo de repetirle lo bella que estaba y lo feliz que se sentía de tenerla a su lado, ella se sintió totalmente desplazada y fuera de lugar. Extraña a ese grupo de mujeres cuyas vidas se centraban en las intrigas y en las luchas por trepar en sus carreras profesionales o en intentar mantener su categoría de esposas antes de que alguna jovencita advenediza se la arrebatase; mientras tanto se dedicaban a criticar a las criadas filipinas que cuidaban de sus hijos porque les daban chocolate sin su permiso. Tomó la decisión de ir a Los Ángeles y de ir sola. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para aclarar sus ideas. Después tomaría una decisión.

Bryan había protestado y se había negado a dejarle ir sola, pero cuando vio que no cambiaría de opinión terminó cediendo, y así había llegado hace un par de días, había firmado un recibo y ahora tenía una caja con un bonito jarrón en su interior y se sentía realmente estúpida. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con su madre? ¿Qué iba a hacer con ello?

Ahora que estaba allí, sola y sin nadie a quien recurrir, se daba cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su situación. ¿Realmente había estado pensado en dejarlo todo? ¿Para ir a dónde? ¿Para hacer qué? Es cierto que la vida en Brisbane no era ideal pero ¿dónde lo sería? Bryan la quería, era un buen hombre, sólo quería lo mejor para ella, no era culpa suya que la rutina y el vacío de lo que era ahora su vida la amargasen. ¿Le amaba? Le tenía cariño, pero ¿acaso podría volver a amar a un hombre del modo que había amado? Jamás. Pero tenía que seguir con su vida, no podía conformarse con suplicar las migajas que restasen del amor de Aaron, quizá podría tener su propio hijo… Era una deseo que anhelaba y temía a la vez. ¿Podría llegar a ser una buena madre? ¿Y si su hijo la odiaba como su madre terminó odiándola, como quizá Aaron ya la odiase?

Al menos Bryan si sería un buen padre, le encantaba jugar con Aaron y ambos lo pasaban bien juntos. Aunque para tener un hijo no bastaba con desearlo, y el sexo con Bryan…, lo mejor que podía decir es que, al menos, no la molestaba. Bryan era un amante tierno y dedicado, pero la verdad es que cuando lo hacían se descubría a sí misma pensando en la conversación que había tenido con la profesora de Aaron o en la última discusión con Carole. No podía evitarlo, se aburría. Y lo que era aún peor y aunque se odiase a sí misma por ello, más de una vez, cuando se había dejado llevar, otro, que no era Bryan, había ocupado el centro de sus pensamientos.

Se deslizaba sutil, casi inadvertidamente en su conciencia. Claro en su memoria. Su fuerza. Su olor. El sabor a sal de su piel. Sus manos dominándola. Su boca quemando su cuerpo. El olvido en que se sumergía cuando él la tomaba. Kate se deshacía en brazos de otro, para sentirse sucia y miserable después. Debía borrarlo de su mente. Pertenecía al pasado, a la isla, estaba fuera de su vida.

No se quedaría anclada a los recuerdos, pensaría en el futuro. Tenía 32 años, ya no era una chiquilla impulsiva. Tenía que decidir que iba a hacer con su vida. Bryan la quería y era lo que ella siempre había querido. Una vida tranquila, un hombre honesto, una existencia limpia y sencilla. No había razón para continuar huyendo.

Por otra parte, ¿de verás sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿No se hundiría con la rutina? ¿No sería una vida vacía, una mentira de cartón piedra? ¿No saldría un día por la puerta para no volver nunca más? Kate no se sentía lo bastante segura como para apostar por ella misma.

- "Manténgase

a la derecha".

¿Pero a dónde la estaba llevando este maldito trasto? Estaba totalmente desorientada, lo echó un vistazo rápido para observar la ruta y cuando levantó la cabeza le vio, apenas a 15 metros de ella, demasiado cerca para frenar antes de arrollarle. Dio un brusco volantazo y el coche se desestabilizó, volcó y chocó fuertemente contra algo.

Luchando por conservar el sentido, vino a su memoria el recuerdo de otro accidente, aquel en el que un caballo se cruzó en su camino, cuando el marshall la llevaba a una prisión de la que, si no hubiese sido por ese mismo accidente, con toda probabilidad, aún no habría salido. Más de una vez, y más aún cuando volvió a verlo en la isla, había pensado en que quizá ese caballo no fuese enteramente real. Seguramente, esa fugaz visión que había tenido del hombre que había aparecido repentinamente en medio de la calle tampoco lo era. Porque en la décima de segundo en que sus miradas se habían cruzado había creído ver que, ese hombre, tenía los ojos y la presencia de Sawyer.

Mientra el mundo se oscurecía alrededor apenas llegó a oír al GPS enunciar con su voz neutral y ecuánime.

-"Usted ha llegado a su destino".


	5. Chapter 5

_Nota. Este episodio es cortito pero prometo que enseguida pondré el siguiente. Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis y comentais._

-5–

"¿Cómo dijo que era su nombre?"

"James Sawyer."

"Me gustaría, ya que está aquí, hacerle algunos análisis de rutina."

"Me encuentro perfectamente, doctora Quinn. No necesito ningún análisis. ¿Cuándo podré verla?"

"Usted no es familiar. No puedo autorizar su entrada."

" Ella me conoce. Pregúntele a ella."

"Haré lo que crea oportuno, mientras tanto quédese por aquí. Quizá la policía necesite hacerle alguna pregunta."

Maldita zorra, no necesitaba hacerle ningún análisis para notar el fuerte olor a whisky que desprendía, desde que lo vio había dejado claro en su mirada que si de ella dependiera lo echaría a patadas de su impoluto hospital.

¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido? No llevaba en Los Ángeles ni una semana. No había sido demasiado difícil encontrar a Desmond, todavía recordaba como conseguir información si la necesitaba. Había estado rondando su casa, un bonito edificio en un tranquilo barrio residencial. No sabía porque razón no se decidía simplemente a llamar y presentarse, pero el segundo día en que se acercó por allí, no llevaba aún mucho rato observando, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Desmond, dispuesto por lo que se veía a salir a correr.

Correr no era lo suyo, el único deporte que había practicado en su vida era el boxeo, incluso en Hong Kong había seguido yendo a un gimnasio, eso sin contar con las peleas espontáneas en las que solía participar. Si le iban a partir la cara quería que al menos el que lo hiciese se llevase algún recuerdo suyo. Desmond venía en su dirección, Sawyer lo llamó. No pareció sorprenderse demasiado.

" ¿Cómo te va, brotha?"

"No tan bien como a ti, Rocky. Te veo muy bien, teniendo en cuenta que no pensaba que lograrás salir de aquel agujero. ¿Te costó mucho volver? ¿No tuviste que echar a los pretendientes de la bella Penélope con la ayuda del pequeño Charlie?"

Desmond sonrió, ignorando los sarcasmos de Sawyer.

" Volví en el barco, Hurley dijo que sería fácil esta vez y así fue."

"Entonces… ¿es cierto? Hurley ahora es el nuevo Jacob."

" No sé muy bien como funciona, pero sé que conseguí volver. Y a ti, ¿qué te ha traído hasta aquí?"

"Ben vino a verme, quería que lo ayudará. Me dijo que hablará contigo, que ahora todo era distinto."

"Ben no es precisamente mi amigo, y no sé nada más que lo que te he dicho. No sé si debes ayudarlo o no. No es asunto mío, brotha. Y ahora, si no te importa, voy a seguir corriendo."

"¡Desmond, espera! ¡Espera! Es sólo… dime, tú…, tú echas de menos la isla."

Sawyer parecía sinceramente angustiado. Desmond se acercó de nuevo a él y le miró directamente a los ojos.

"Odié cada día que pasé en esa isla y doy gracias al cielo por cada día que estoy fuera de ella. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?"

"Disculpa. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida."

"No importa, brotha. Espero que lo encuentres."

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que sea que debas buscar."

Desmond se alejo corriendo y Sawyer se quedó sólo en medio del parque. Maldito Desmond, siempre tan críptico. Que encontrase lo que tenía que buscar. ¿Qué era? ¿Un acertijo? Al menos estaba claro que buscar no era lo suyo. Le costó casi una hora encontrar el lugar en el que había dejado aparcado el coche de la agencia. Ya estaba por dejarlo abandonado y volver en taxi cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba justo delante de él.

Había vuelto al hotel y había estado bebiendo demasiado, más aún de lo que acostumbraba. La botella de Mac Cutcheon, estaba prácticamente vacía. Cuando pidió otra el barman le dijo que era la única que tenían. No todos lo días un cliente se bebía él sólo una botella de 6.500 dólares. No había nadie más en el bar, demasiado tranquilo para él. Sería mejor buscarse otro. Salió hacia la calle. Estaba en un punto muerto. Sólo se le ocurría algo peor que la vida tal y como era ahora. Acabar ayudando a Ben, suplicándole volver a la isla. Antes de que ocurriese eso prefería saltar desde un puente, quizá hubiese alguno por aquí lo suficientemente alto.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que cruzaba una calle, las luces le hicieron levantar la cabeza y entonces la vio. A la luz de las farolas de la avenida. Los ojos de ella no daban crédito a lo que veían. El ni siquiera se movió. El coche giró, volcándose y derribando una farola. Corrió hacia allí, el motor empezó a arder, la sacó, la llamó a voces. No respondía.

Llegó más gente. Uno de ellos dijo ser medico. Se la arrancaron de los brazos. Se quedó a un lado, mirando impotente como otros cuidaban de ella. Cuando llego la ambulancia tampoco le dejaron subir, apenas le dijeron que la llevaban al St. Sebastian. Fue allí en taxi. Aún nadie le había dicho como se encontraba.

Kate… Si algo llegase a ocurrirle por su culpa… ¿Por qué por todos los infiernos de este mundo tenía que haber sido ella?


	6. Chapter 6

-6-

"Ya estamos terminando. Siga el movimiento con la mirada."

"De verás me encuentro bien."

"Aparentemente no hay nada de consideración pero con un impacto tan grande conviene tomar precauciones, la dejaremos 24 horas en observación. Mientras tanto conviene que descanse. Si se encuentra mal, no dude en llamar."

"¡Doctora! Antes del accidente creí ver a un hombre en la carretera."

"Efectivamente, había un hombre. El doctor que la atendió en un primer momento nos ha relatado los hechos. Ese hombre provocó su accidente. Luego, en honor a la verdad, debo decir que la sacó del coche en llamas, pero también tengo que informarle de que había bebido, claramente en exceso. Aún no he redactado el informe para la policía, pero creo que está usted en su derecho de denunciarle. Este golpe podría haber sido fatal."

"Gracias, por ahora no pienso poner ninguna denuncia. ¿Sabe dónde está?"

La doctora hizo un gesto de clara desaprobación.

"Está afuera esperando. Si lo desea le dejaré entrar, pero sean breves, por favor. Esto es bastante irregular."

Salió de la habitación dejando sola a Kate. No era posible, su vista le habría jugado una mala pasada, quizá sólo fuese alguien que se le parecía. Inquieta se levantó y se dirigió al baño, sentía como si la hubiesen golpeado y lanzado contra una pared. Se echó una ojeada en el espejo. No le gustó mucho lo que vio. Llevaba una horrible bata de hospital, su pelo era un desastre, sus ojos se veían duros, los rasgos demasiado afilados y las líneas de expresión claramente marcadas. Una de las mujeres de los socios de Bryan, un encanto, ya le había dicho que nunca era demasiado pronto para empezar con el bótox. Era lo que había, y si como decían el rostro era el espejo del alma, ella no podía quejarse, seguro que su rostro tenía mucho mejor aspecto que su alma. Se recogió el pelo y se lavó la cara.

Llamaron a la puerta. Después de todo, era él. No se trataba de ninguna aparición. Con una desgastada cazadora de cuero, el pelo más corto que la última vez que le vio, pero aún descuidadamente largo, la misma barba de no se sabe cuantos días. Parecían haber pasado por él más años que el escaso par de ellos que realmente habían transcurrido y poco quedaba de su antiguo aire arrogante, el Sawyer que tenía delante se veía claramente derrotado. Pero así y todo, seguía siendo él. Kate sintió por un momento que el suelo perdía firmeza bajo sus pies.

"Hola, Sawyer."

"¡Kate! ¿Estás…? ¿Te encuentras bien? No sabes como lo siento."

"Estoy bien, he estado peor."

"De verás lamentó haber hecho que…. Te juro que no vi tu coche hasta que estuvo encima."

"Olvídalo, fue sólo un accidente, yo también iba distraída. Además, la doctora me ha dicho que has sido tú quien me has sacado."

"Después de hacer que te estrellases, era lo menos que podía hacer ¿no?… Apenas podía creer que fueses tú."

"Sí. Resulta extraño, ¿verdad? ... ¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Los Ángeles?"

"Una semana, ¿y tú?"

"Sólo un par de días, vine a arreglar uno asuntos. Me vuelvo a Australia el viernes."

"¿Cómo están Claire y Aaron?"

"Mucho mejor, lo pasamos un poco mal al principio pero todo se va solucionando."

"Me alegro por vosotros. ¿Ya no estás en la lista de las más buscadas?"

"Tuve suerte. Tengo un buen abogado. Ya está todo arreglado. ¿Y qué hay de ti? No pensaba que quisieses regresar a Los Ángeles, ¿no podría alguien reconocerte?"

"No había mucha gente que supiese que yo iba montado en aquel avión, Kate y los que lo sabían no son del tipo de los que les gusta la publicidad."

Su voz sonó más amarga de lo que hubiese deseado.

"Pero entonces, ¿has estado hasta ahora allí, en Kampot?"

"No…, allí pasé cinco o seis meses. Hasta la semana pasada estuve en Hong Kong."

"¿En Hong Kong? No puedo creerlo. No te pega nada Hong Kong."

A Sawyer no se le escapó el brillo de los ojos de Kate. Era aún mejor de lo que recordaba verla sonreír.

"Vaya, ¿y qué es lo que me pega?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que algo menos urbano, una granja en Georgia, quizá."

"Bonita manera de llamarme pueblerino."

"No es eso. Es que no me imagino que podrías hacer allí, ¿de verás aprendiste chino?"

"Bueno, ahora sé decir "Son of bitch" en quince dialectos distintos de cantonés. ¿Quieres oírme? "

La enfermera asomó por la puerta.

"Tengo que tomarle unas muestras, tendrá que salir."

…

" Será mejor que me vaya antes de que la gobernanta saque el látigo."

"Quizá podríamos vernos antes de que salga mi vuelo. ¿Dónde estas alojado?"

"En el Four Seasons Paradise."

"¿En el Paradise! ¡Yo también estoy en el Paradise! Iba justo hacia allí cuando... bueno, cuando el accidente."

"¡Vaya! ¿Qué te parece eso? Yo acababa de salir por la puerta. Parece que algo o alguien se empeña en reunirnos, pero no sé a cual de los dos nos aprecia más."

Kate volvió a sonreír, el Sawyer de siempre no había tardado mucho en aparecer, pero en ese momento una sospecha cruzó por su mente y apagó su sonrisa.

"¿En el Paradise? ¿Y cómo es que estás en el Paradise? Disculpa, en realidad no es asunto mío."

Sawyer supo al instante lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Kate. Demasiado lujoso para él. Seguro que estaba pensando que había vuelto a las andadas. Algo muy parecido al desprecio se leía en el rostro de Kate. Que se fuese al infierno, aún le quedaba el suficiente orgullo para no tener que darle explicaciones.

"Adiós, Kate."

"¡Sawyer, espera! ¿Por qué has vuelto a Los Ángeles?"

Se quedó con la mano en la puerta, dudando entre si decirle o no la verdad. ¿Por qué ocultárselo? ¿Acaso importaba?

"Vine a ver a Desmond."

"¿Desmond? ¿Está vivo? ¿Aquí en Los Ángeles?"

"Está perfectamente."

Kate palideció.

"Él te contó…, te dijo que fue de Jack."

"No, Kate. No le pregunté por Jack, pero si quieres puedes hacerlo tú misma. Harbour Street, 23."

Sin despedirse, Sawyer abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota. Este episodio es tranquilito pero ya queda poco para el final y habrá más emoción, ya sólo faltan tres y un epílogo casi aparte de la historia. En esta semana que viene pongo todo lo que falta, muchas gracias a los que leeís y comentáis._

-7-

A la mañana siguiente Kate pidió el alta voluntaria en el hospital y se fue directamente a la casa de Desmond. Cuando llamó, la misma Penny abrió la puerta. Su cara no reflejó precisamente entusiasmo.

- "¡Kate! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?"

- "Siento mucho molestaros, Penny. Estoy en Los Ángeles de paso, me marcho mañana y me gustaría hablar con Desmond, si es posible, antes de irme."

- "Claro, pasa. Disculpa si no me he mostrado muy hospitalaria, es sólo…, ya sabes. Queremos dejar atrás el pasado."

- "Te comprendo, pero es muy importante para mí."

- "Espera, iré a avisarle."

Desmond llegó enseguida, se le veía tranquilo y relajado. Kate se sintió egoísta por venir a traer recuerdos amargos.

-"¿Cómo estas, Kate?"

-"Bien. Sawyer me dijo que estabas aquí. Quizá ha sido un error venir."

-"De ninguna manera, sé que debía haber hablado contigo, tenía que haber sido yo el que hubiese ido a buscarte, pero ¿sabes? no me apetecía hacer más viajes."

-"Yo… Yo sólo quería saber lo que ocurrió después de que nos marchásemos. ¿Qué pasó con… qué fue de Jack?"

-"Jack me salvó, Kate. Bajó a la gruta donde estaba inconsciente y ocupó mi lugar. Después encontramos su cuerpo, no muy lejos de donde cayó vuestro avión. Lo enterramos en la isla, junto a los demás. Si no hubiese sido por Jack, yo no estaría aquí."

Las lágrimas resbalaron por el rostro de Kate.

- "Fue un error, Desmond. No debí dejarle allí solo, debí quedarme a su lado hasta el final."

-" Kate, Jack hizo lo que tenía que hacer. El sabía que debías marcharte de allí, estoy seguro de que se sintió muy feliz de que lo consiguieras y que también deseaba que tú fueses feliz."

- "No me siento muy feliz, Desmond."

- "Jack encontró su destino. En cambio tú, Kate, si me dejas decírtelo, pareces tan pérdida como cuando estabas en la isla. Necesitas encontrar tu propia salida."

-"He cometido muchas equivocaciones."

- "Sé lo que es eso. Yo también las cometí, pero…, mira. –dijo, señalando a su alrededor. - Al final encontré el camino de vuelta a casa. Y te aseguro que nada ni nadie me volverá a sacar de aquí."

Penny asomó inquieta por la sala.

-"¿Va todo bien?"

-"Perfectamente, cariño. Kate ya se marchaba, ¿verdad, Kate?"

-"Sí, por supuesto. Me alegro mucho de haberos vuelto a ver."

-"Nosotros también. Mucha suerte, Kate."

-"Gracias por todo, Desmond."

Kate se marchó. En la puerta Penny abrazaba a Desmond por la cintura, temerosa, quizá aun, de que se lo arrebatasen. El encuentro había sido duro para Kate, sabía que Desmond tenía razón. Seguía estando pérdida. Lo había estado desde su adolescencia, cuando su madre abandonó al que ella creía que era su padre para marcharse, llevándose a Kate consigo, con el borracho y odiado Wayne, que en realidad, como más tarde descubriría, era su verdadero padre. Desde que eso ocurrió, ella no dejó de desear volver a lo que para ella era su auténtico hogar y, mientras ese momento llegaba, maquinaba contra Wayne todo tipo de muertes lentas y dolorosas. Al final lo consiguió, prendió fuego a la casa mientras dormía. Pero ya no hubo más hogares para ella, ¿qué tipo de hogar podía encontrar para todo el resentimiento y la rabia que ardían en su corazón? Pero ahora había cambiado ¿no era así? Ya no era la misma que había subido a aquel avión, presa y destinada a largos años de cárcel. La que había pasado años vagando de un sitio a otro, siempre oculta y temerosa. Ahora era libre, y su corazón y su cabeza sabían que había pasado muchas pruebas y mucho dolor. ¿No habría un poco de paz para ella?

Tenía que tomar una decisión sobre su vida. No podía seguir dando tumbos. Volvería a Brisbane y se comprometería con Bryan, iniciaría una nueva vida, ese era el camino. Se lo diría en cuanto volviese del viaje. Dejaría el pasado atrás. Haría borrón y cuenta nueva. Esparciría las cenizas de su madre por el jardín de su casa de Brisbane y llevaría la vida que siempre añoró. Ya había pagado bastante.

Esa tarde iría a la agencia para el papeleo del accidente, además tenía que hacer algunas compras, el avión salía a la noche del día siguiente y le había prometido una sorpresa a Aaron. A su vuelta sería leal y mejor con Bryan y se demostraría a sí misma cuanto había cambiado. Esa noche le llamaría desde el hotel.

El hotel. El había dicho que estaba en su mismo hotel, ¿cómo podía ser, con todos los hoteles que había en Los Ángeles, que estuviese en el mismo hotel que ella? Y encima, ese hotel. Ni siquiera lo había elegido ella, había sido cosa de Bryan. Situado en una zona nueva y bastante exclusiva, era más de lo que ella necesitaba, pero Bryan era así, quería darle lo mejor. A saber como habría pagado Sawyer ese hotel, no podía creer que después de todo lo que habían pasado ándase mezclado en asuntos turbios. Pensaba que había cambiado pero una vez vuelto a la realidad parecía ser que también había vuelto a las viejas costumbres.

Pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar? ¿Acaso no había estado también dispuesta a volver a ellas? ¿No había pensado en separar a Aaron de su propia madre? ¿En dejar tirado a Bryan que sólo había procurado ayudarla y había confiado plenamente en ella desde que la conoció? No tenía derecho a juzgar a Sawyer, pero sí estaba decidida a corregir sus faltas. Evitaría volver a verle, no sería difícil, solo estaría un día más en Los Ángeles. Ella no podía ayudarle, apenas sí llegaba a ayudarse a sí misma.

A solas en su habitación del hotel, Sawyer no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, ¿cómo era posible que Kate y él estuviesen en la misma semana en el mismo hotel de Los Ángeles? ¿Podía ser cosa de Ben? Esa pequeña rata siempre había sido muy astuta, pero hacía más de dos meses que había visto a Ben y no había hablado con nadie del viaje. Cuando una tarde cualquiera, el peso de los recuerdos y el vacío habían podido con él más de lo que creía que podía soportar había entrado en una agencia y había comprado el billete. Había estado a punto de elegir un barco pero 15 días de travesía habían sido demasiado hasta para su odio al avión, finalmente se había tomado un somnífero y había pasado todo el vuelo inconsciente, a la azafata le había costado horrores echarlo de allí. El hotel lo había elegido el taxista, cuando le pregunto que a donde y él le dijo que a cualquiera que fuese asquerosamente caro. En realidad le daba igual un sitio que otro pero sentía un gran placer en derrochar el dinero sin disfrutar en cambio de lo que le proporcionaba. ¿Podría ese taxista estar al servicio de Ben? Demasiado paranoico, pero cualquier cosa era posible con él. Aún así ¿qué podía pretender? Cualquiera sabía, pero si Ben quería que se reuniese con Kate, lo mejor sería elegir el camino contrario, ignorarla y dejar que volviese simplemente a desaparecer.

O quizá todo fuese simplemente una casualidad. Como el accidente, ¿quién habría podido preparar ese accidente? El acababa de decidir salir, nadie se había cruzado en su decisión. Ya no sabía que pensar, le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, además ¿qué importaba lo que él pensase? Kate ya no querría volver a verle, cuando se quisiese dar cuenta habría desaparecido del hotel, si no se había largado ya. Bastaba con ver como lo había mirado. Y más después de hablar con Desmond. Volvería de luto por el doc.

Maldita sea, lo mejor sería bajar al bar a ver si ya habían traído más botellas de ese whisky, bebería a la salud de Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

-8-

Kate había pasado todo el día de compras. No era algo que la agradase especialmente pero así, al menos, se había mantenido ocupada. Traía regalos para todos, ropa especialmente bonita para Claire, unos pendientes para Carole, una corbata similar a las otras decenas de corbatas que usaba Bryan y una enorme colección de pequeños monstruos de la naturaleza, que eran los protagonistas de una serie de dibujos animados que encantaba a Aaron. También ella se había animado a mimarse un poco. Se había peinado, maquillado y hecho no sabía cuantas cosas más pero el resultado había valido la pena. Quería estar radiante cuando la viese Bryan. Todo lo radiante que se pudiese estar tras un viaje de más de 12 horas, claro. También se había comprado un conjunto de chaqueta y falda entallada y una blusa, todo completamente blanco, quizá no era lo más adecuado para viajar pero se había sentido tan bien cuando se lo probó que se lo había llevado puesto. Dejó todos los paquetes en recepción y pidió que le llamasen a un taxi con destino al aeropuerto para dentro de una hora y media.

Subió a la habitación para recoger sus últimas cosas. Sentía cierta desazón que decidió no clasificar. Al final parecía que se marcharía sin volver a verle, quizá ni siquiera era verdad que se alojaba en el Paradise. No tenía porque darle más vueltas, estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su vida y la de él iban en distintas direcciones. Introdujo la tarjeta electrónica y encendió la luz.

"¿Qué tal, Kate? Ya pensaba que ibas a marcharte sin despedirte de los viejos amigos."

No pudo evitar el sobresalto. De pie, al fondo de su habitación, recostado contra la pared estaba Sawyer. Llevaba una camisa negra, evidentemente cara, y unos vaqueros cuyas roturas debían haberse pagado a precio de oro a juzgar por la marca. Se había afeitado, al menos ayer, y todo en su expresión y en su aire, denotaba una actitud muy distinta a la del Sawyer gastado y agotado del hospital. Actitud que inmediatamente inquietó a Kate. Había algo peligrosamente perturbador alrededor de Sawyer.

"¿Cómo has entrado?"

"Ya sabes, tengo mis recursos. El servicio de habitaciones no vale lo que se paga por este hotel."

"La próxima vez buscaré uno más barato, pero más fiable."

"¿Te fue bien con nuestro Ulises particular? ¿Te contó alguna historia interesante? Mi favorita fue siempre la de las sirenas."

A Kate le molestó el tono burlón de Sawyer. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse de Desmond y de todo lo que había pasado?

"Sí, me ha ayudado mucho. Desmond es un verdadero amigo."

Sawyer sonrió, pero su sonrisa no resultó agradable.

"Es bueno tener amigos, ¿y cómo te ha ayudado?"

Kate se sintió insegura, no era el tipo de cosas que tenía pensado hablar con él. En realidad no había pensado hablar con él de nada en absoluto. Pero, ¿por qué no decírselo? No iba a empezar su nueva vida con mentiras.

"He decidido rehacer mi vida. Voy a casarme a mi vuelta a Brisbane."

"¿Qué vas a qué?"

"A casarme. Con mi abogado. No estaba convencida, pero ahora me he decidido. No podemos vivir atormentados por el pasado. Voy a intentar continuar con mi vida y deseo de verdad que tú puedas hacer lo mismo."

Sawyer la miraba con una expresión extraña y, de repente, empezó a reír absurdamente, sin quitarle la vista de encima. No le había visto reír muy a menudo, pero no le gustó nada esa risa. Es más, ahora lo veía claro, estaba borracho, con esa borrachera fría que ella había visto antes en otros con demasiada frecuencia.

"Creo que has bebido más de lo que te conviene."

Poco a poco, dejó de reír pero la expresión de su cara no era muy alentadora.

"Sí que he bebido, Kate. No sé si lo que me conviene o no, pero no creas que ha sido lo suficiente y, desde luego, ha sido mucho menos de lo que acostumbro. ¿Es el segundo, no? ¿O te has casado con algún otro desde que no te veía?"

"Me asquean los alcohólicos."

En los ojos de Kate brillaba una furia que Sawyer conocía bien. La verdad era que estaba realmente hermosa, seguramente más de lo que nunca la hubiese visto. Tan distinta. Tan bella y altiva como una reina, con el cabello peinado en ondas en vez de la enmarañada melena o el sencillo recogido con el que siempre la viese, y su ira lucía especialmente radiante en los ojos realzados con el eyeliner. Él aguantó impasible su mirada, desafiando su furia.

"Lo sé perfectamente, Kate. Me lo contaste un día en la isla, ¿recuerdas? Tu querido Wayne, ¿no? Aquel al que quemaste vivo ¿no es cierto? Deberías dar a conocer tu método a las damas de la liga antialcohólica. Aseguraríais evitar las recaídas."

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? ¿A qué viene todo esto?"

"¿Esto? No sé de que me hablas. Sólo pensé en pasar a despedirme, temí que con tantos compromisos se te olvidasen las formalidades. Me ha sorprendido un poco tu anuncio de boda. Perdona si no te he dado la enhorabuena de la forma apropiada. Creí que guardarías más tiempo el duelo por el héroe."

Kate no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle cosas tan terribles? ¿A qué venía esta ola de reproches? No iba a dejar que la insultase así como así.

" No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. De repente apareces, cruzándote en mi camino, como un perro apaleado. ¿Y ahora vienes a reprocharme lo que hago con mi vida?"

"¿Reprocharte? ¿Por qué iba yo a reprocharte nada?"

"Porque no comprendes que desee ser feliz en lugar de hundirme en el barro como tú."

"Tiene gracia que digas eso, hubo un tiempo en que no te importaba mancharte de barro, pero ya veo que ahora prefieres el blanco inmaculado."

"¿Qué me estás echando en cara, Sawyer? ¿Se trata de eso? ¿De ti y de mí? ¿Cómo puedes tú, precisamente, acusarme de intentar seguir con mi vida? ¿Acaso no lo intentaste tú también?"

El rostro de Sawyer se oscureció. Pero no se movió de la pared en la que continuaba apoyado.

-"Sí. Yo también rehice mi vida con Juliet, y tú misma viste el resultado. ¿Qué? ¿Vas a seguir mis pasos?"

Su dolor era tan visible que Kate lamentó haber hablado así, pese al daño que él también le había causado.

"No tiene porque ser así, Sawyer. Podemos cambiar. Podemos dejar de hacer daño a los que nos rodean. Yo he cambiado, de verás he cambiado."

Sawyer desvío la mirada y guardó silencio un momento. Cuando la miró de nuevo, Kate recordó porque esa mirada siempre le había partido el corazón. El desconsuelo que reflejaban sus ojos era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

"Te lo dije una vez, Kate. No es lo que hacemos. Es lo que somos. No podemos evitarlo, arruinamos lo que tocamos. No hay escapatoria."

"No es así. Sólo porque nosotros no fuimos capaces de conseguirlo no significa que no hubiésemos podido lograrlo."

"¿Nosotros? Nunca hubo nosotros, Kate. Erais Jack y tú, yo sólo hacía los acordes."

La tranquila calma con la que él le hablaba acabó por desarmar la resistencia de Kate, y las lágrimas, que intentaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas, brillaron en sus ojos.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto, sabes lo que sentía por ti y siempre supiste lo que sentía por Jack. Y sabes que te escogí a ti antes que a él. Sabes que intenté que funcionase."

"¿Lo sé? Creía que los dos sabíamos que no funcionaría."

"No hagas como si sólo hubiese sido culpa mía, como si no hubieses hecho todo lo posible por alejarte de mí."

"Sí, lo hice, ¿no es así? Salté del helicóptero para alejarme de ti y tuve tanto éxito que no sólo conseguí separarme de ti, también retrocedí 30 años en el maldito tiempo."

"A ti te fue mejor que a mí. Te iba bien hasta que …"

"¿Hasta qué, Kate? Dilo. Hasta que tú apareciste de nuevo."

"Yo nunca quise…"

Kate ya no pudo contener más la angustia. Se volvió y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, derrumbándose en un llanto sin ruido. Todo lo que él decía era cierto. Había sembrado el dolor y la muerte por donde había pasado, Brennan, Kevin, Juliet, Jack… Y ahora Sawyer le pasaba factura por todas las cuentas pendientes.

Él bajó la cabeza. No soportaba verla así. ¿Era esto lo que buscaba cuando en un impulso había decidido subir a esperarla en su habitación? Habían sido todas esas horas de tensa espera, temiendo su reacción cuando le viese, lo que le habían puesto a la defensiva contra ella. Todos esos años de pensar en las palabras que pronunció o en las que se dejaron de decir, de imaginar lo que pudo haber sido y nunca ocurrió, de preguntarse donde estaría y que sería de ella. No era eso lo que él quería de Kate, colmarla de reproches y hacerla sentir miserable. Ya se sentía él bastante miserable por los dos. Se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

"No fue culpa tuya, Kate. Fue sólo mía. Sólo mi culpa que la única mujer que me amó, aceptándome tal cual era, sin pedirme nada a cambio, viese como no podía apartar los ojos de ti cuando estabas a mi lado. Yo la amaba Kate, de verás la amaba, y hubiese continuado amándola toda la vida si no me la hubieran arrebatado. Pero…, tú y yo…"

Calló, sin valor para continuar. Kate levantó sus ojos arrasados. Sus miradas se encontraron. Y los dos vieron, reflejados el uno en el otro, todas las historias compartidas, la lucha por sobrevivir, el orgullo de ambos desafiándose, la deseada rendición en la noche más dulce y más desesperada de sus vidas, el dolor por todas las separaciones, el lazo que siempre los había mantenido unidos, pese a toda la distancia y el tiempo. Sí, Kate también lo sabía, a pesar de todo y contra todo. Ella y él… No necesitaban palabras que ninguno de los dos pronunciaría para entender lo que siempre latió entre ellos.

"¿Señorita Austen? ¿Va todo bien?"

Kate se levantó confusa y nerviosa y se acerco a la puerta, intentando disimular los estragos en su maquillaje. Era el botones.

"Disculpe, Srta. Austen. No deseaba interrumpir. Su taxi está abajo esperándola, parece ser que hay problemas con el tráfico y han mandado el coche antes de lo previsto para que no pierda su vuelo. ¿Desea que recoja las maletas?"

"Sí, por favor. Están ahí. Enseguida bajo."

El botones recogió el equipaje y salió. Sawyer también se había levantado. El momento había pasado y poco quedaba de su anterior ira, su expresión recordaba más bien todos los daños que el tiempo y la vida le habían causado. Kate también se veía apesadumbrada pero había recuperado la calma.

"Olvida todo lo que te he dicho antes, Kate. No sé en que estaba pensando, no sabía lo que decía. De verás espero que te vaya bien."

"¿Lo entiendes, verdad? Tú mismo lo has visto. No tiene sentido. Sólo conseguiríamos herirnos más."

"Adiós, Kate."

"Adiós, James."

"¡Kate!"

Kate ya estaba fuera de la habitación. Se volvió lentamente, reclinándose en el quicio de la puerta.

"Espera. Antes de que te marches… Necesito que sepas algo. Escucha… No importa lo que pasara. No cambiaría ni un minuto del tiempo que pasamos juntos."

Kate cerró los ojos. No podía escuchar la voz que gritaba en su interior, debía salir de allí ahora mismo. Si se quedaba un segundo más no sería capaz de coger el avión. No sería capaz de volver a Brisbane. No podía. No podía hacer eso. Saldría de allí o su corazón se rompería y nunca más sería capaz de recoger los pedazos.


	9. Chapter 9

-9-

Era cierto, había un enorme atasco que el vuelco de un trailer había provocado, colapsando varías de las autopistas de salida de Los Ángeles. El recorrido había durado una hora más de lo normal, y el taxista se había jugado el tipo para conseguir que llegase a tiempo al aeropuerto.

Durante todo el trayecto Kate se había sentido devastada, ¿había creído que iba a ser fácil? ¿Regresar simplemente a Brisbane y volver a empezar como si nada hubiese ocurrido? Todo tenía un precio y el de hoy había sido muy alto. Todas las heridas que creía cicatrizadas se habían abierto. Su cabeza y su corazón le dolían. Toda su confianza y su seguridad se habían venido abajo. ¿De verdad sabía lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Y conseguiría alguna vez salir de ese maldito atasco? Tenía que coger ese vuelo como fuera. Necesitaba sentarse en ese avión e intentar pensar con claridad.

"Me da su billete y pasaporte, por favor."

"Sí."

"Kate Austen."

"Así es."

…

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Parece ser que hay un problema con su pasaporte, Srta. Austen. Salta un aviso. Déjeme hacer una comprobación."

Los pensamientos corrieron atropellándose unos a otros en la mente de Kate. No habían retirado la orden, todo había sido una trampa, la detendrían y la ingresarían en prisión, y esta vez nadie la sacaría de allí. Tenía que adelantarse. Tenía que huir. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, había dos guardias de seguridad a unos 200 metros de ella, podía ser margen suficiente, pero los zapatos… ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando se puso unos finos tacones de aguja? Se descalzaría, debía empezar por alejarse discretamente, se ocultaría mientras pensaba algo. ¡Sawyer! Llamaría a Sawyer y le pediría que viniese a buscarla. Sería mejor que empezase a separarse de la fila, llamaría al hotel desde el móvil y preguntaría por él, con un poco de suerte aún seguiría allí, pediría que le buscarán. Sí, debía…

- "Ya está todo solucionado, Srta. Austen. Disculpe la espera. Ha sido un error. Apresúrese, están a punto de cerrar el embarque. Terminal 4, puerta 8. Feliz vuelo."

Kate se quedó conmocionada. A duras penas consiguió reaccionar y ponerse en marcha para localizar la terminal. Tardó una eternidad en encontrarla. ¿Cómo había podido reaccionar de ese modo? ¿Así de firme era la decisión que había tomado? ¿No era una nueva Kate? ¿No había dejado atrás las huidas y las fugas? Habían bastado un par de frases para que lo olvidase todo y estuviese dispuesta a echar a correr. ¿Y en quién había pensado para ayudarla? En Sawyer. ¿Cómo había podido? Tendría que haber pensado en avisar a Bryan, él ya la había advertido, podía haber algún problema, incluso, si de verás lo hubiese habido, seguro que él lo habría arreglado, como había arreglado todo lo demás. ¿Y qué había hecho ella? Renunciar en un segundo a un hombre honesto y bueno por otro que ni siquiera tenía existencia legal, un estafador, un alcohólico. Un hombre al que nunca pudo dejar de amar.

Después de todo se veía obligada a admitirlo. Sí, le amaba. Allí, de pie frente a ella en el medio de la habitación, había necesitado de toda su fuerza de voluntad y determinación para conseguir dejarlo atrás. Pese al tiempo y a todos los acontecimientos terribles que habían ocurrido, siempre había habido un hilo que la había mantenido atada a él y que tiraba de ella, aunque hubiese hecho todo lo posible por intentar cortarlo. Ella, que tanto había despreciado a su madre, que había pasado años intentando justificarse, pensando que en realidad le había hecho un favor, que ella, que las dos, estarían mejor sin aquel otro hombre que llegaba maldiciendo y llorando en mitad de la noche y al que su madre siempre consolaba, en lugar de echarle a patadas como ella habría deseado. Sintiéndose desgraciada y considerándola injusta porque nunca tuvo su perdón. Ahora tenía que reconocerlo, era tan estúpida como su madre. Su madre, cuyas cenizas iban facturadas rumbo al avión. Sin duda debía estar burlándose de ella, allá donde estuviese.

"Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 5115 L.A.X.-Brisbane, vamos a proceder a cerrar el embarque."

No podía perderlo. Era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer, ¿no era así? Cogería ese avión o se odiaría toda su vida, ¿dónde estaba la maldita puerta 8?

"Lo siento señorita, acabamos de cerrar el embarque. Ya nadie puede subir al avión."

"Pero, es muy importante para mí subir a ese avión. ¡Por favor, se lo ruego!"

"¿Qué ocurre, Paul?"

"Llega tarde, John."

"¿Puedo ayudarla?"

El hombre tenía una amplia y amistosa sonrisa que inmediatamente le recordó a Kate un rostro del pasado, un rostro al que había llegado a odiar pero que en otro tiempo había considerado un amigo.

"He tenido problemas con el tráfico. Por favor, ¿no podría hacer una excepción?"

"Sale otro vuelo en ocho horas, intentaremos buscarle plaza en él."

"Será demasiado tarde."

"Me temo que no es posible otra solución. Creo que no era su destino subir a ese avión."

"¿Cómo dice?"

"Ya me ha oído."

En la cabeza de Kate reinaba el caos, ¿era posible que lo hubiese entendido todo al revés? Que su destino no fuese Brisbane sino Los Ángeles, que se estuviese obcecando en volver a una vida que la aprisionaba mientras el destino, ¿y es que ella podía permitirse dudar de que existía uno?, le daba la oportunidad una y otra vez de escapar de esa suerte. ¿Podía ser eso real? No se estaría engañando a si misma, ¿era cierto que no estaba destinada a subir a ese avión? Pero ¿y su nueva vida? ¿Y Aaron? ¿Y Bryan? ¿Y Claire? No podía hacer eso, no podía rendirse, no podía abandonarlo todo.

"John, el comandante ha accedido a volver a abrir la compuerta. Dice que suba."

"Vaya, joven, parece que estaba equivocado. Puede que esté sea su día de suerte. No deje que nadie le diga lo que puede hacer. Adelante."


	10. Chapter 10

_NOTA. Prácticamente este es el final de la historia que quería contar, aún falta un pequeño epílogo pero es casi independiente de lo que he estado contando hasta aquí, y por eso lo pondré en unos cuantos días, porque en cierta manera quiero marcar un poco la diferencia entre ese epílogo, que en realidad es un pequeño homenaje a la serie que me dado más de un disgusto pero también muchas alegrías, y el resto._

_Esperó que os haya gustado al menos una mínima parte de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. De nuevo mil gracias a los que la habéis leído y especialmente a los que la habéis comentado._

-10-

Sawyer estaba tumbado, a oscuras, en el sofá de la habitación de Kate. Algún tipo de desastre natural parecía haberla afectado. Las esculturas vanguardistas estaban hechas añicos, el delicado conjunto floral ikebana yacía en medio de un charco, el espejo aparecía estrellado, las lámparas derribadas por el suelo. Había estado esperado que llegasen los de seguridad, en el fondo era lo que deseaba cuando empezó a tomarla con la habitación, pero nadie había venido. Tal vez en los hoteles de 1600 dólares la noche estaba incluido el precio de destrozar el mobiliario.

Allí, en medio de aquel desorden pensaba en lo ridículo que resultaba pegar patadas a los muebles de diseño minimalista, como si fuese una estrella del rock aburrida. Charlie habría estado orgulloso de él. Ahora que ya había pasado, se avergonzaba de ese estúpido arrebato. La rabia había ido desapareciendo para dejar paso a una insoportable tristeza.

No sabía que esperaba cuando le dio 500 dólares a la camarera y tuvo además que recurrir a todo su antiguo encanto para convencerla de que le dejase entrar en la habitación. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía un plan, sólo había deseado volver a verla una vez más, antes de que se marchase. Se había sentido incapaz de volver a dejarla simplemente desaparecer de su vida, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, quizá ya definitivamente. Nunca había pensado decirle las palabras que habían salido de su boca, ni siquiera ante sí mismo las hubiese admitido. Había pasado tres tranquilos años con Juliet en los que llegó a convencerse de que la había olvidado, pero bastó verla un segundo, para que todo volviese de nuevo y Juliet fue la primera en darse cuenta. Después, al morir Juliet, la pena y la vergüenza fueron demasiado grandes para pensar en apenas nada más. Y cuando aquel aciago día, Jack y ella se despidieron por última vez, él comprendió cuanto hubiese deseado oír esas palabras que ella pronunció dirigidas a él.

Estos últimos años de existencia sin rumbo se había negado el derecho de pensar en ella. Había estado simplemente resistiendo, dejando pasar los días, aunque a veces fueran insoportables, pero en el momento en que sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse, cualquier otra cosa desapareció de su pensamiento. Era Kate. Era ella lo único que podía dar sentido a su vida, lo único que podía salvarlo de la desesperación ¿y qué había hecho? Insultarla y humillarla. Oírla decir tranquilamente que se iba a casar con otro, había sido más de lo que había podido soportar.

¿Cómo era lo que le había dicho Desmond? Qué debía buscar lo que tenía que encontrar ¿o era al revés? No importaba mucho. Ahora ya sabía lo que debía buscar. Lo había encontrado justo delante de él, y también lo había perdido. ¿O es que iba a ir a buscarla a Brisbane, donde quiera que pudiese estar eso, para presentarse como… qué era lo que había dicho ella? Sí, como un perro apaleado. Bien descrito.

No se sentía con fuerzas para eso, además ¿qué conseguiría? ¿Amargarle la vida para así estar ambos igualados? No le quedaba nada más por lo que seguir adelante. Estaba harto de bares, de mujeres de una noche, de dolores de cabeza que apenas servían para hacer olvidar otros dolores más terribles, de días idénticos uno tras otro sin otro consuelo que recordarla y la amargura añadida de pensar que volvió a dejarla escapar. De hotel en hotel, esperando el día que Ben reapareciese y le volviese a preguntar. ¿Ya estaba listo para la isla?

Si al menos fuese cierto que Hurley estaba allí, Hurley era la única persona que le quedaba en este mundo a la que podía llamar amigo. Quizá fuese agradable sentarse con él en alguna roca y mirar el mar. ¿Qué había dicho Ben? Algún día. ¿Ya había llegado ese día? Quizá apareciese en cualquier momento para dejar oír su voz insidiosa y burlona.

A sus espaldas oyó abrirse la puerta de la habitación.

"Esperaba que aún estuvieses aquí."

"¡Kate…! ¿Es qué…? ¿Has perdido el vuelo?"

"No."

"¿No?"

"Lo he dejado ir. He dejado marcharse ese avión. He visto como despegaba y se alejaba sin mí. Y de algún modo, he sentido que era así como tenía que ser. Creía que me sentiría culpable pero me he sentido extrañamente… liberada."

"¿Entonces… te quedas en Los Ángeles? ¿Estás segura?"

"No estoy segura de nada. No me importa si está bien o mal. Ya no me importa lo que pase. Todo este tiempo he estado huyendo, de la policía, de mis errores, del dolor, de mí misma… Y de lo que sentía por ti. Ya no quiero huir más. Quiero…, querría empezar de nuevo. Contigo. Si tú quieres también…"

"Kate, no hay nada en este mundo que me importe más allá de ti. Siento tanto todo lo que te dije."

"No importa lo que dijiste, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Haría cualquier cosa por ti."

"Prométeme que nunca más te alejarás de mi lado."

"Te prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte escapar."

Sawyer la miraba como si aún no pudiese creer que fuese cierto. Sus ojos la atravesaban intentando leer dentro de ella. Kate se acercó a él y se alzó sobre sus pies. Sus labios se encontraron, se besaron lenta y cautelosamente al inicio, para descubrirse aturdidos por la intensidad de sus emociones, casi como la primera vez. Y cuando Sawyer la volvió a mirar, tras separarse apenas levemente, lo que vio en los ojos de Kate le hizo sentir que aún existían la esperanza y la vida, y que quizá todas las tristezas quedarían atrás si podía perderse en la luz que brillaba en su mirada. La besó de nuevo, con la urgencia de todo el tiempo perdido y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse para quedar solamente Kate. Su rostro tan perfecto, el tacto de su piel bajo sus manos, su perfume intoxicándole, su cuerpo añorado tantas noches, su abandono, su calor, su alma. El remedio para su corazón herido y lastimado y toda su vida en las manos de ella. Eso era Kate.

Entregada a su necesidad de ella, olvidada de si misma y de todo lo que no fuese el vértigo de sentirle en su piel, Kate creyó agonizar, y en ese instante de insoportable dicha descubrió que ahora todo resultaba claro, que sólo en el reflejo que él la ofrecía estaba la redención que tanto había buscado, que junto con sus cuerpos, se fundían la culpa y el perdón, el sufrimiento y la cura, el dolor y el gozo, lo pasado y lo que estaba por venir. Y que no importaba morir si se podía ser tan feliz.

Desfallecida en sus brazos, vencida por el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella, conmovida por el aliento de su respiración en su cuello, Kate se sintió segura, aceptada, amada, completa… Y comprendió que, después de todo, al fin había conseguido regresar al hogar.

"I love you, Freckles."

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota: Aquí termina mi fic, aunque tengo que reconocer que ya estoy pensando una continuación, XD. Sólo quiero volveros a agradecer a todos los que habeís pasado por aquí que os hayais tomado el tiempo y la dedicación de leerlo._

EPILOGO

Sentado en una roca, Hurley había estado viendo llegar el barco que se aproximaba lentamente. Cuando al fin llegó a la orilla, Ben bajó de él con claros signos de agotamiento.

"Me da igual lo que digas, no volveré a hacer esto nunca más."

"Tío, no puede haber sido tan malo."

"¿Qué no ha sido tan malo? La próxima vez súbete tú a esa cáscara de nuez. Tendrás que buscar otro sistema, deberíamos volver al submarino."

"Sabes que me no me gusta nada traer a más gente a la isla."

"Pues piensa alguna otra manera, quizá mejorando el sistema de la rueda, podría teletransportarme."

"Ya viste lo que pasó aquí la última vez que giraste la rueda, tío, y además ¿nunca viste "La mosca"? No creo que te gustase ir de un sitio a otro con cabeza de mosca, yo no querría verte. Olvídalo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te costó mucho?"

"Bueno, lo más difícil fue convencer al juez de que anulase la orden, pero descubrí que tenía debilidad por las menores. Lo demás fue sencillo."

"Eso es asqueroso. Prefiero no saber los detalles."

"En realidad, fue todo demasiado fácil. ¿Moviste tú los hilos?"

"Sabes que ni siquiera sé donde están los hilos, no hice nada en absoluto. Sólo ayudamos un poco para acelerar las cosas. Hubiese ocurrido antes o después de todos modos."

"¿Crees que ahora nos ayudará? Richard y los demás no dejan de agobiarme."

"Seguro, tío. Sawyer es un amigo y es de confianza. Haremos grandes cosas con ese dinero, ya verás."

"¿Y qué ocurrirá con Aaron?"

"Parece ser que hay planes futuros reservados para Aaron. Es un chico fuerte, podrá con ello. Las dificultades te hacen crecer, tú ya lo sabes."

"Bueno, también sé que te hacen otras cosas, pero es pronto para preocuparse por eso. Creo que será mejor que me vaya a descansar un rato, el suelo aún se mueve bajo mis pies. ¿Vienes?"

"Enseguida. Aún me quedaré un rato más aquí, Ben."

Cuando Ben se marchó, Hugo se volvió hacia la figura que estaba a su izquierda y que nadie más habría podido ver.

"¿Qué piensas, tío?"

"Supongo que es como tenía que ser."

"¿No te habrá molestado, verdad?"

"Ya me molestan pocas cosas, Hurley. Además me alegro de que esté con él. Sawyer cuidará de ella."

"Eres un buen tipo, Jack."

Jack no le contestó. Su vista se perdía en el mar. El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y la brisa danzaba alrededor. El atardecer era conmovedoramente hermoso y la calma se extendía por toda la playa.

"Se está bien aquí, ¿verdad, Jack?"

"En realidad, yo no estoy aquí, Hurley."

"Sí, tío, perdona. Lo sé. A veces lo olvido completamente."

"No importa, Hugo. Está bien así. Todos tenemos que morir. Antes o después."

"Algún día, Jack."

"Algún día."

"Bueno, creo que iré a echar un vistazo a Ben. Ya sabes como se pone cuando no le haces caso. Hasta la vista, tío."

Jack permaneció en la playa. En la orilla entre dos mundos en la que se encontraba, la distancia y el tiempo carecían de sentido. Desde allí se extendían ante su vista por igual, el pasado y el futuro.

Mientras el día acababa, contempló el largo y frustrante camino de su vida hasta el momento del accidente que selló su destino. Vio como Kate aparecía pérdida de entre la jungla para darle el aliento necesario para seguir adelante. Y la sombra de su padre amenazando su cordura y empujándolo al abismo. Y a todos los supervivientes del 815 reunidos en torno a él, confiando en que les devolviese la esperanza. Y todos aquellos que tanto habían significado para él pasaron de nuevo ante sus ojos. Vio la locura y la fe de John Locke, que con el tiempo se transformarían en su propia locura y en su propia fe. A Boone rogándole que le dejase marchar. La lealtad de la amistad de Sayid, su sufrimiento y su sacrificio último. La traición de Michael en su desesperación por Walt. El amor hasta sus últimas consecuencias de Sun y Jin. La lucha por encontrar su lugar en el mundo de Charlie. También el odio en los ojos de Sawyer el día en que Juliet murió, y a Jacob enviándolo a su propio destino y a su muerte. Y de nuevo a Kate, suplicándole que le dijese que se encontrarían de nuevo. Y aquel avión pasando por encima de su cabeza mientras él dejaba este mundo.

Más allá de todo eso, Jack miró hacia el futuro, a su hermana que vagaba, casi como él, entre dos realidades y a Aaron que cuidaba de ella, mientras soñaba con algo que desconocía pero que habitaba en sus recuerdos más antiguos, aquellos de los que ni siquiera tenía consciencia. Y a la vida de Kate, y supo que sería feliz y que envejecería amada y rodeada de los suyos, y que también ella, en ocasiones, volvería la vista atrás y recordaría la isla. Y a Jack. Sintió el roce de sus pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia él y oyó las historias que contaría a sus hijos, y sus nombres resonaron en sus oídos, Mary y Jack…, junto con los relatos de una isla mágica y maravillosa donde cualquier cosa era posible.

Y aún más allá había algo que Jack no alcanzaba a divisar. Se perdía como el último rayo de sol se hundía en la extensión del océano. Y aunque Jack desconociese lo que había después, sí sabía, que habría otro amanecer.

"I see you in another life, Kate."


	12. Chapter 12

_NOTA. Lo primero dejad que pida disculpas, apenas había colgado el final cuando la historia seguía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Creo que es mejor ponerla a continuación porque realmente es una continuación. Empieza con un salto en el tiempo y luego vuelve atrás. Ya lo vereis. Y mil gracias a todos los que dedicais vuestro tiempo a leerlo. Espero que os guste._

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

**EL PESO DEL PASADO**

**1. UNA NOCHE CUALQUIERA.**

James abrió los ojos. Escuchó atentamente. Todo parecía en calma. Sin embargo estaba seguro de que algo lo había despertado. Puede que fuesen imaginaciones suyas pero debía asegurarse. Kate dormía a su lado, no quería despertarla. Se levantó, procurando no hacer ruido, sin encender la luz, salió de la habitación y empujó la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de la suya.

No se había equivocado. Allí estaba. Sentada sobre la cama, silenciosa y quieta, iluminada por la claridad de la luna que entraba por la ventana, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ahora mirándolo a él.

-¡Mary! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo levantada?

Mary lo miró muy seria y completamente espabilada. Eran casi las cinco de la madrugada, demasiado temprano para una niña de apenas tres años, y demasiado para cualquiera, pensó James, que ya veía en perspectiva otra larga madrugada de paseos y demandas.

-No quiero dormir más.

-Mary, es muy temprano. Hay que dormir más. Un rato más. Túmbate, cierra los ojos y se buena.

-¡Agua!

Cogió el vaso de su mesilla, y se lo pasó. Se conocía de sobra esa cantinela.

-Venga, ahora a dormir.

-¿Y el oso?

-¿El oso? ¿Quieres tu oso? ¿Dónde lo has dejado? Míralo, aquí tirado en el suelo. Toma, acuéstate.

-La niña cogió el oso y lo volvió a tirar al suelo, con una voz que amenazaba con pasar rápidamente al llanto.

-¡Noooo! ¡Este oso no!

Respiró profundamente. Sabía de sobras que con ella valía más ir por las buenas que por las malas. Si se dejaba llevar acabarían en llantos y voces que irían alternando las suplicas y las promesas con las amenazas, y en más tiempo perdido. Pero agotaba su paciencia, era superior a él.

-No hay ningún oso que valga, no es momento de jugar. ¡Duérmete!

-¡Quiero a mamá!

-Mamá está muy cansada, y tú ya eres muy mayor.

-Un cuento.

-No son horas de cuentos, Mary.

-Pues duermo en tu cama.

-Mira, un solo cuento y te duermes, ¿vale?

-Vale, ¿de un oso?

-¿De un oso? Muy bien. Verás, esta era una niña que se llamaba Ricitos de oro y un día se perdió en un bosque, pero encontró una casa y decidió entrar a ver quien vivía allí…

-¡Nooooo! ¡Ese no es!

-¡Mary, ya está bien! ¡No hay cuento que valga, duérmete ahora mismo o me voy a enfadar mucho!

La niña comenzó a llorar. La luz del pasillo se encendió y apareció Kate. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes, y su embarazo, ya de casi seis meses, era más que evidente.

-¿Por qué te levantas? Ya me estaba ocupando yo.

-Sí. Ya lo veo.

-No podemos seguirle tanto la corriente, ¿qué va a pasar cuando nazca el niño?

-Claro, y tu plan era volver a ver a Bob Esponja a las seis de la madrugada.

-Eso fue sólo el otro día -dijo picado.

-Ya - Kate se sentó en la cama. - ¿Qué pasa ahora, Mary? ¿Por qué no te duermes?

-Había un oso.

-¿Un oso? ¿Y te daba miedo?

-Sí. Mucho miedo.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia de un oso?

-Sí.

-Y luego a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Escucha, una vez, hace mucho tiempo, papá y mamá estaban en una isla muy, muy, lejos de aquí. Era muy grande y también nos habíamos perdido. Intentábamos encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa y teníamos que descubrir el modo de hacerlo. Cuando de pronto, mientras íbamos por un bosque con otra gente que también se había perdido, como nosotros, escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte y muy extraño, nos asustamos mucho todos, porque cada vez se acercaba más y más, así que todos echamos a correr. Pero papá, no. Papá se quedó allí parado, esperando. Apuntó con una pistola y cuando esa cosa que hacía tanto ruido apareció, papá lo disparó y lo mató. Era un oso, un gran oso blanco. Un oso polar.

-¿Y papá tenía una pistola?

-Sí, pero ya no la tiene porque mamá se la quitó y la tiró, porque ya no nos molestarán nunca más los osos.

-¿No hay más osos?

-No, mi vida, ya no hay más osos malos. Ahora a dormir, ¿vale?

-Vale, con luz.

-Bueno, con una luz pequeñita. Buenas noches, tesoro.

Kate la arropó, encendió una pequeña luz de noche y salió. Él ya había vuelto a la habitación, estaba de pie y la miró con mala cara, pero cuando le habló lo hizo apenas susurrando.

-¿A qué viene que le cuentes esas cosas a la niña? No me gusta nada que le hables de eso.

-¡Vamos! No empieces tú ahora. Es sólo una historia. Ella no distingue. No he sido yo la que estaba soñando con osos.

-Pues le cuentas la maldita historia de Blancanieves, pero no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Bueno, ¿se ha calmado o no se ha calmado? Fue un impulso, James, lo he hecho sin pensar y no creo que sea tan grave.

-Está por ver que se haya callado y a mí, sí me parece grave.

-Si quieres empezamos a discutirlo y entonces veremos lo que tarda en levantarse.

Estaba junto a la cama, de pie, cruzada de brazos, y él sabía que era perder el tiempo discutirlo. A veces sentía que no era capaz de comprenderla, pero sabía también, que dijese lo que le dijese, al final ella haría lo que le diese la gana. Movió la cabeza y se metió en la cama, ella también se acostó y apagó la luz.

Apenas llevaban así un rato, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

-Me estoy acordando de que olvide decirte que llamó Sam, para ver cómo estaba yo y hablar un rato con Mary. Le dije que por qué no venía para Acción de Gracias y me dijo que lo pensaría, que no quería molestar, pero sé que está deseando verla, ya sabes cuanto la quiere.

Él tardó un rato en responder y, por su tono de voz no parecía precisamente muy feliz.

-Estupendo. Iré preparando mi mejor saludo militar para recibir a Mac Arthur.

Kate también calló un momento, pero ya que estaba enfadado pensó que lo mismo daba que lo estuviese por un poco más.

-También estuve hablando con Cassidy, ya le han dicho lo que va a ser, un niño también. Roger está encantado pero ella está un poco agobiada, ya sabes como está Clem últimamente. He pensado que podíamos decirla que viniese también en Acción de Gracias y que se quedase a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros.

-¡Genial! ¿Qué va a ser? ¿El primer encuentro interestatal de gente que me odia? Invita también a Ben.

Ella se incorporó y encendió la luz.

-Ya me disculpé por lo de Ben y te dije que no volvería a pasar nunca más, ¿a qué viene ahora volver a sacar el tema? Además, ¿qué estás diciendo? Ni Sam ni Clem te odian, ni siquiera creo que Ben te odie.

-Ben quizá sea el único que no me odia, soy yo quien odia a Ben.

-O sea que puedes trabajar para él pero no puedes soportarlo un rato.

-No trabajo para él, trabajo con él. Es muy distinto y sí, puedo soportarlo, pero no quiero verlo en mi casa, y mucho menos que se encuentre con la niña, creí que había quedado claro.

-Se suponía que Mary y tú no llegaríais tan pronto.

-¿O sea que quieres organizar citas con Ben a mis espaldas?

-Le dio un mareo, James, por Dios. No fui capaz de dejarlo allí tirado.

-Estoy seguro de que se las habría apañado perfectamente, además ¿no habíamos dicho que no volveríamos a hablar de ello?

-Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema.

-Odiaba reconocer que tenía razón. No tenía sentido seguir discutiendo, eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.

-Mira, me da igual a quien invites, pensaba que podríamos pasar unos días tranquilos antes de que naciese el niño pero si prefieres meter en casa a una adolescente amargada y al comandante, para que lo desapruebe todo, a mí me parece bien.

-Pues me alegro de que te parezca bien, porque entonces la llamaré mañana.

-Tú misma.

James apagó la luz y volvió a tumbarse. Los dos estaban boca arriba, pero poco después Kate empezó a dar vueltas. No acababa de encontrarse cómoda en ninguna postura. Finalmente suspiró.

-Vaya, mira quien se ha despertado también.

Colocó la mano de él sobre su vientre, y los dos notaron como el bebé se agitaba y pataleaba.

-No me extraña que se haya espabilado con tantas noticias, quizá esté pensando en la perspectiva de Acción de Gracias.

Su voz tenía un deje sarcástico, pero Kate notó que, en el fondo, no estaba enfadado.

-¿Y ya has pensado como vamos a llamar a este renacuajo? Todavía no me has dicho que te parece Franklin.

-No acaba de convencerme Franklin, ¿por qué íbamos a castigar al niño con semejante nombre?

-¡Hey! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Así se llamaba mi abuelo.

-Era un buen nombre para tu abuelo, y ya pusimos Mary a la niña. Has agotado tu cupo familiar.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué tienes pensado?

Kate pareció dudar y su voz sonó un tanto insegura.

-Aún no tengo nada decidido.

No la respondió. Ella seguía echada boca arriba y él de lado, ligeramente incorporado, con la mano aún sobre su piel tibia y tirante. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó suave.

-No me importa si le pones ese nombre en el que estás pensando, Kate.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes tú que nombre estoy pensando?

-¿Cómo sabías tú lo del oso? Ponle el nombre que quieras. Lo digo de veras.

Intento ver sus ojos, a la escasa luz que se filtraba del exterior. Comprendió que realmente sabía lo que ella pensaba y también que le decía la verdad.

-¿Lo dices en serio? No es algo… no sé, es sólo una idea que se me ocurrió y desde entonces no se me acaba de quitar de la cabeza, siento que es algo que…que le debo de alguna manera.

-Hazlo. Ponle su nombre. Estará bien. Después yo lo llamaré como me parezca.

-¡Sawyer!

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Por qué me sigues tú llamando Sawyer?

-Tampoco te llamas James Austen, si vamos a eso.

-¿Lo ves? Seguirá una tradición familiar. - Calló y luego la miró directamente a los ojos. - No importa como me llame, tú sabes quien soy, ¿no?

-Sí, lo sé, – le respondió un poco conmovida. - ¿Entonces no te importa?

-Ya te he dicho que no.

La besó levemente en los labios, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era de tenerla a su lado.

-Será mejor que nos durmamos, o dentro de un rato, cuando tu hija se levante no habrá quien nos saque de la cama.

-Bueno, bastará con que se levante uno ¿no?

-Claro, aprovéchate. Luego yo te mantendré el sitio caliente, mientras tú atiendes al peque.

-No te preocupes, también habrá para ti.

-Ya, ya. Habrá para todos. Si es igual que Mary…

Kate se tumbó sobre su lado derecho, y él también lo hizo. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente extendidos, uno detrás del otro, y la mano de él reposaba sobre la cadera de ella. Al principio estaba relajado, pero no mucho después, Kate notó como se ponía en tensión. Onduló ligeramente su cuerpo contra el suyo dejando deslizar una de sus piernas hacia adelante, y sintió como él se acercaba, aún más si cabe, a ella con una clara intención. Kate sonrió, desde luego no parecía enfadado. Consideró la posibilidad, era tardísimo, mañana estaría muerta de cansancio, últimamente lo estaba siempre, aunque durmiese ocho horas. Por otra parte la noche estaba perdida, se encontraba totalmente desvelada y también estaba bien aprovechar el tiempo antes de que naciese el niño. Ya llegarían otras noches en blanco por otros motivos.

-¿Sabes que no tengo nada de sueño?

James la besó en el cuello.

-No me digas ¿Tú también quieres que te cuente un cuento?

-¿Acaba bien?

-Tenlo por seguro.

….

La luz del alba se filtraba por las cortinas cuando intentaban dormirse de nuevo.

Él tenía los ojos cerrados, pero Kate estaba segura de que aún seguía despierto. Dudó entre si decirle o no lo que estaba pensando. Una inquietud no dejaba de rondarla impidiendo que se relajase y se durmiese de una vez. Le preguntó.

-¿James?

-¿Mmmm?

-¿Duermes?

-Sólo lo intento.

-Es sólo…, no sé por qué, pero, últimamente no puedo dejar de pensarlo, ¿tú crees…? Es decir…a veces me preocupa… ¿Crees que realmente nos merecemos todo lo que tenemos?

Abrió bruscamente los ojos, incorporándose, y la miró dolido.

-Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que has dicho en tu vida.

Kate se arrepintió de haber hablado. No quería mortificarlo, era sólo algo que la pesaba de vez en cuando, además no serviría de nada hablar de ello. Era difícil de explicar que se sentía tan afortunada que tenía miedo de que no la correspondiese tanta dicha. Lo único que quería era que él la dijese que sí, que tenía derecho a esa vida y que nadie de la arrebataría.

-Olvídalo, no debí decir nada.

-No es que no debieses decirlo, no debiste pensarlo, siquiera. Escucha, tú te mereces todo esto y aún más.

Lo miró agradecida y apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho.

-Creo que me has convencido. Aún así me parece que no voy a ser capaz de dormir más por hoy. Será mejor que me levante y me ponga a hacer algo.

-¿Pero sabes qué hora es? No son ni las seis y media, ¿qué vas a hacer a estas horas? Te pasarás el día rendida. Anda, inténtalo otra vez.

Kate suspiró y cerró los ojos. Apenas diez minutos después, él supo por el ritmo de su respiración que ya estaba dormida. La contempló, sin atreverse a cambiar de postura, temiendo que si lo hacía se despertarse. Sabía que él ya no podría conciliar el sueño. Le habían turbado más de lo que había querido reconocer las palabras de ella, y no ya, por el hecho de oírselas decir, sino porque cuando las pronunció, él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Se quedó allí, acostado junto a ella, consolado por el tranquilo sonido de su respiración. Cuando una hora después Mary apareció por la puerta, fue un alivio levantarse a prepararla el desayuno.


	13. Chapter 13

**2. LOS PRIMEROS DÍAS.**

Los primeros días que pasaron juntos en Los Ángeles dejaron en la memoria de Sawyer un recuerdo borroso, similar al de un sueño confuso. Y en esos recuerdos predominaban más las sensaciones vividas que los hechos mismos. La incredulidad de que realmente estuviera pasando, la locura de tenerla a su lado y de recorrer su cuerpo durante horas y de sentir como ella recorría el suyo. Las dudas sobre si aún estaría allí cuando volviese si la dejaba sola por cualquier motivo, incluso mientras se duchaba, y que eran realmente atroces, así que tiraba de ella y la arrastraba junto a él hasta la ducha, sin que ella, ciertamente, se resistiese demasiado, y en general hacia lo posible por no perderla de vista. La tristeza de las llamadas a Australia, los gritos del tal Bryan diciéndola que había perdido totalmente el juicio y amenazando con presentarse allí y asegurando a continuación que la perdonaría si volvía en el siguiente vuelo.

La verdad es que esa llamada no pareció afectar mucho a Kate, en cambio, la que mantuvo con Carole, sí lo hizo, aunque fue mucho más serena. Carole dijo que siempre había sabido que Kate se marcharía, antes o después, y que esperaba que la fuese bien, aunque por su tono mientras lo decía, se podía sospechar que no tenía mucha confianza en que ocurriese así. Kate le pidió hablar con Aaron pero le respondió que prefería ser ella quién se lo explicase al niño y que ya hablarían en otra ocasión. Cuando Kate dejó el móvil había lágrimas en su rostro. Sawyer no soportaba verla triste, sobre todo cuando él se sentía tan feliz. Le dijo que irían a Australia si lo deseaba, se ofreció incluso a esperarla si consideraba que debía ir sola, aunque se sintió como si se ahorcase él mismo con una soga cuando lo dijo.

Kate se quedó un momento mirándolo silenciosa, después lo besó y apoyó su frente en su barbilla. Le contestó que no. No volvería a Australia. Había sido sólo una triste casualidad que ella criase a Aaron y había sido egoísta por su parte querer ocupar el lugar que le correspondía a Claire. Él no sabía si había sido egoísta o no, pero se sintió inmensamente feliz de que se quedase allí y no le importó una mierda que eso fuese egoísta.

Se habían mudado a la habitación de él en el hotel. Y prácticamente no habían salido de allí en dos días. Parecía estar claro que no iban a separarse, pero ninguno de los dos sabía cual era el siguiente paso a dar. Por ahora estaban acampados en la habitación y no se atrevían a hacer planes.

Habían encargado la cena al servicio de habitaciones. Sawyer firmó la cuenta y, cuando se volvió, vio como Kate estaba mirándolo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Me vas a preguntar lo que estás pensando?

- No tengo nada que preguntarte y tú tampoco tienes porqué contarme nada.

- Claro, y eso es porque confías totalmente en mí. ¿No es así?

Aunque era evidente el malhumor de su respuesta Kate no pudo evitar sonreír

- No confío en ti en absoluto ¿y sabes qué? Sorprendentemente no me importa lo más mínimo. Estoy aquí, ¿no? ¿No es suficiente?

Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

- Es mucho mejor que simplemente suficiente.

Se besaron dulce y demoradamente. Kate le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se entregó al deseo de olvido que la dominaba. No quería pensar ni el pasado ni en el futuro sólo quería vivir aquí y ahora. Él se apartó levemente y la miró a los ojos. Quizá le resultaba un poco extraña esa Kate que se conformaba con no saber.

- Puede que no te lo cuente porque no quiera que te quedes conmigo sólo por mi dinero.

- Tengo mi propio dinero ¿recuerdas? La indemnización de Oceanic. Tal vez todo esto sólo sea una fachada que estás montando para intentar quedarte con ella.

Sawyer la soltó y se apartó bruscamente de ella, dándose la vuelta, herido.

- Es bueno saber que la sinceridad está entre tus nuevas virtudes.

- ¡Sawyer! ¡Por favor! Sólo te seguía la broma. Ya te he dicho que no me importa de donde hayas sacado el dinero. Cuéntamelo o no me lo cuentes. Tú decides. Tendremos lo que podamos darnos.

La miró, sintiendo como regresaba la angustia. Tenía razón, tendrían lo que pudiesen darse y él deseaba darle todo, pero también temía que ella supiese.

- Es sencillo y complicado a la vez. Lo gané jugando.

- ¿Jugando? ¿Jugando a qué?

- Al póquer, básicamente. Mucho dinero, Kate. Más de lo que tuve nunca y tuve más de lo que podrías pensar, sólo que antes siempre lo perdía.

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Tuviste suerte, simplemente?

- ¿Suerte? No fue lo que yo pensé, al principio, quizá, pero luego ya no.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque nadie tiene tanta, Kate.

Ella lo miraba sin comprender.

- Es la isla.

Entonces sí vio en sus ojos lo que él estaba temiendo. Kate palideció y negó con la cabeza.

- Es una locura.

- Aún hay algo más, Ben vino a verme.

En la cabeza de Kate, en ese momento, dos imágenes convergieron. En una un Jack destrozado le decía que pasaba los fines de semana subiéndose en aviones y deseando estrellarse, en la otra un Sawyer que casi no se tenía en pie, cruzaba por delante de su coche. Cerró los ojos intentando hacerlas desaparecer.

- ¿Por eso fuiste a ver a Desmond? Para volver a la isla.

Él sintió que estaba a punto de perderla. No podía dejar que eso pasase.

- No es eso, Kate. Te juro que prefería acabar de una vez por todas antes que volver allí. Es sólo que lo sentía como una condena sobre mis hombros, como si jugasen conmigo para al final volver a terminar allí tirado. Pero ya no, Kate. No si tú estás conmigo. Y no consentiré que te marches. Te prometí que no dejaría que te alejases de mí.

- No puede ocurrir de nuevo. Ya hemos pasado por eso. No sería capaz de soportarlo.

- No ocurrirá. No dejaré que ocurra. Escucha, Ben ni siquiera me pidió que volviese, sólo quería el dinero. Dejé de jugar hace casi un año, pero no sé de que manera y a pesar de que puedes estar segura de que he hecho todo lo posible por malgastarlo aún tengo más que antes. Es culpa de un maldito chino que conocí en Hong Kong, me hizo firmar no sé que papeles un día que estaba borracho y en lugar de gastárselo, como hubiese hecho cualquiera con dos dedos de frente, el muy cretino me hace ganar más.

Aunque todavía estaba asustada, a Kate se le escapó un asomo de sonrisa.

- Escúchame. Tengo una idea. Tú y yo nos gastaremos todo ese dinero, no dejaremos ni un centavo para Ben y no volveremos a subir a un avión en la puta vida. Todo irá bien. Dime que sí confías en mí.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos. Kate aún sentía frío en su interior.

- Confío en ti.

La rodeó entre sus brazos y ella pensó que, después de todo, el lugar donde más segura se encontraba era allí. Poco a poco el calor fue volviendo a su cuerpo.


	14. Chapter 14

**3. LAS VEGAS.**

A la mañana siguiente tomaron un coche de alquiler y a primera hora de la tarde ya estaban en Las Vegas. Kate no había estado nunca allí, pero él se oriento bien y la llevó directamente al Bellagio. Desfilaron a través de escenarios irreales decorados con lagos y fuentes que parecían surgir como por encantamiento después de haber pasado horas atravesando el desierto de Nevada. Se alojaron en una de las villas, una especie de palacio de casi seiscientos metros, con piscina y jardín privado. Y con mayordomo veinticuatro horas a su disposición.

Lo primero que hizo Sawyer fue despedir al mayordomo y después los dos se quedaron mirando a su alrededor, un tanto impresionados y más bien incómodos por el lujo del lugar.

-¿Estás seguro de que te alcanza para pagar esto?

-Bueno, se han quedado con la tarjeta. No te preocupes, cuando se acabe nos mandarán al mayordomo para hacérnoslo saber.

-¿Y nos sentaremos a comer en esa mesa para doce personas? Tú en un extremo y yo en otro. Será divertido.

-Comeremos en el jardín, o mejor, saldremos a cenar a algún sitio. No conocías Las Vegas, ¿verdad, Freckles?

-Nunca antes estuve aquí.

-Te encantarán.

Cuando comenzó a atardecer pasearon por el Strip y vieron brillar la ciudad que resplandece en la noche aún más que durante el día, entre reproducciones de la Torre Eiffel, esfinges y todo lo que alguien había sido capaz de imaginar para intentar deslumbrar todavía un poco más. Kate nunca había estado en Disneylandia pero pensó que, si hubiese ido allí de niña, no se habría sentido muy distinta de cómo se sentía ahora. Regresaron al Bellagio y fueron directamente al casino. Sawyer compró fichas y se las dio todas a ella.

-Ni siquiera sé como se juega.

-Hasta los jubilados que no han salido de Dakota en su vida saben como se juega. Tú sólo pon las fichas en alguna parte.

-Pero ¿en cuál?

-¿Qué más da? Ahí mismo.

Le señaló una mesa de ruleta en la que no había demasiada gente.

-Escoge un número.

-No sé, el 7.

-Ponla en el 7.

Fue poniendo fichas en distintos números cada vez y perdiéndolas todas. A Kate le parecía un poco absurdo todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía cuanto valían las fichas que jugaba, pero le estaba resultando una manera bastante tonta y aburrida de perder el tiempo, además del dinero. Sawyer le dijo que probase sólo con el color, apostó al rojo y ganó. Una alegría infantil se apoderó de ella. Desde luego ganar era mucho más divertido que perder, volvió a apostar al rojo y volvió a ganar, luego al negro y perdió, otra vez al rojo y volvió a perder. Se le ocurrió una idea, no estaba muy segura de que fuese buena pero una vez que había aparecido no podía dejar de pensar en ponerla en práctica.

-¿Puedo apostarlo todo a un solo número?

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Quiero apostarlo todo al 15.

Él la miró inquieto, pero ella ya estaba colocando las fichas en la mesa y no le devolvió la mirada. La ruleta empezó a girar rápidamente, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo velocidad, la bola caía ya perezosa de un número a otro, finalmente se quedó a punto de detenerse, oscilando entre el 15 y el 32. Los dos sintieron como su corazón parecía detenerse también. La bola se paró en el 15. Kate dio un salto, echándose en sus brazos, él notó como la sangre volvía a circular por sus venas. Acababan de ganar una cantidad más que considerable de dinero, cuando se suponía que debían perderlo pero pensó que nunca en su vida se había alegrado tanto de ganar algo. Kate estaba eufórica.

-¿Cuánto hemos ganado?

-Más de 150.000.

-¿De verás?

-Son todo tuyos.

-Probemos ahora en otro sitio.

Pasaron el resto de la noche de mesa en mesa, la enseñó como se jugaba al bacará y al Black Jack. Allí fue donde pasaron más tiempo. Kate ganó y perdió, el tiempo pasó volando pero después de una racha especialmente mala le preguntó qué hora era y cuánto les quedaba.

-Son las 4 de la madrugada y te quedan poco más de 4000.

-¿Sólo? ¿Cómo puede ser? Volvamos a la ruleta y lo apostaré todo de nuevo.

-Mejor no. Siempre conviene dejar algo para el día siguiente. Es tarde, vámonos a nuestra mansión. Mañana seguiremos.

Kate lamentaba haber perdido casi todo lo que había ganado y sentía que estaba en su mano volver a recuperarlo, pero aún así le hizo caso y lo dejaron por esa noche. De vuelta a la villa salieron al jardín. En el medio brillaba tentadora la piscina, iluminada en tonos turquesa. La impulsó un deseo irresistible de bañarse en ese mismo momento. Se sentía algo ebria. Quizá había bebido demasiado champán, pero lo cierto es que había rechazado la copa casi todas las veces en las que los camareros habían pasado ofreciéndola y en el fondo sabía que no era el champán, sino algo más. Se desnudó y se metió en la piscina. Él la miraba deslumbrado

-¿No vienes?

-En cuanto recupere la respiración.

Se quitó la ropa y se sumergió él también, acercándose despacio hasta ella sin apartar la vista de ella que le esperaba en una de las esquinas. Kate sintió como todo su ser se estremecía cuando él la besó, rozando apenas sus labios con los suyos y evitando el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Respondió a su beso más intensamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia él, suplicándole con impaciente ansiedad que terminase con esa distancia, pero sin moverse del borde en el que estaba recostada. Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos. Kate nunca le había deseado con tanta urgencia como le deseaba en aquel momento pero esperó a que fuese él quien recorriese los escasos centímetros que los separaban. Cuando la tomó, Kate sintió como su cuerpo se volvía tan líquido como el agua que los envolvía.

Fueron días de vino y rosas. A veces no salían en todo el día de la villa, despiertos y exhaustos hasta el amanecer y durmiendo durante el día hasta que casi atardecía. Otras pasaban el día de un lado a otro. Paseaban por el vestíbulo y los music hall de otros hoteles para al final concordar en que el Bellagio era el mejor. Kate lo arrastró una tarde a ver al Circo del Sol y consiguió a regañadientes que él reconociera que no había estado mal. Ella jugaba de vez en cuando, casi siempre perdía, nunca volvió a ganar tanto dinero. Él no lo hacía nunca.

Esa tarde, una de las relaciones públicas del hotel les dio pases para una fiesta VIP, les comentó que allí estarían no sé cuantas celebridades, de las que ninguno de los dos había oído hablar nunca. Les rogó que no faltasen y los invitó a asistir al Club Privé de póquer. Seguramente sabía que él no jugaba nunca, pero cuando se lo dijo lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sawyer cogió todas las tarjetas que ella le tendía y se llevo a Kate de allí. Después, como si se le acabase de ocurrir, le preguntó.

-¿Tú irías a esa fiesta?

-¿A una fiesta? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer nosotros en una fiesta en la que no conocemos a nadie? ¿Tú quieres ir?

-Bueno, no especialmente, pero el otro día vi un vestido...

-¿Un vestido? ¿Qué le pasa al que llevo?

-Nada, ¿no te dije ya que estabas preciosa la otra decena de veces que te lo has puesto?

-No me lo he puesto tantas veces, - le dijo picada. – Además conociéndote a ti… habrá que ver como es el vestido.

-Tú sólo échale un vistazo. No me digas que eres la única niña que nunca soñó con ser Cenicienta.

-Puedes estar bien seguro de que nunca aspiré a ser Cenicienta.

-Te creo. Mira, haremos un trato, si te lo quedas me comprare un smoking yo también, con pajarita y todo. ¿No dirás que no estoy dispuesto a poner de mi parte?

-Me lo pensaré, - le dijo sonriendo.

-Ven a verlo. Verás como te gusta.

Era verdad, el vestido era una preciosidad y la tienda resultó ser de Armani. Entró sola a que se lo probaran y hasta ella se quedó impresionada cuando se lo vio puesto. Se había comprado cosas bonitas desde que cobró la indemnización y se había permitido algún que otro capricho que, en otras circunstancias, nunca habría podido pagarse, pero nada semejante a esto.

Le queda magnífico, querida. Casi no hay ni que tocarlo. Si se lo queda, mientras va a que la peinen, lo tendremos listo. Con que le recojan un poco el pelo y se lo dejen suelto atrás le iría perfecto. Ahora le saco unos zapatos. Y traeré unos pendientes en oro blanco.

En realidad era muy sencillo. En gris plata, guardaba cierta semejanza con los vestidos clásicos griegos. Con dos simples tirantes, y cruzado debajo del pecho caía deslumbrante hasta el suelo. Se lo llevó.

Cuando volvió de peinarse y maquillarse Sawyer no estaba allí, pero sí todos los paquetes, ordenados en su habitación. Eran casi las 9, así que comenzó a vestirse. Cuando él entró por la puerta, ya estaba vestido. Kate se estaba contemplando en el espejo. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Estás tan hermosa que duele mirarte.

-Tal como sonó, demostraba que era más que un simple cumplido, parecía estar realmente afectado.

-A ti también te sienta bien el traje.

-Ya lo sé. ¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí a ponérmelo?

-O sea que lo tenía todo planeado.

-Desde el principio.

-Sólo hay algo que no me convence.

-¿El qué?

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir a ninguna fiesta.

-Entonces no tendremos más remedio que quedarnos aquí.

La besó en el hombro desde su espalda, y los dos contemplaron en el espejo la imagen que de los dos reflejaba.

Quitarle el vestido fue aún mejor de lo que había imaginado.


	15. Chapter 15

**4. TODO A UNA CARTA.**

Los días se deslizaron uno tras otro, deslumbrantes y fugaces. Los dos sabían que vivían en una burbuja desconectada de la realidad, pero ninguno se atrevía a romper el hechizo y hablar de lo que harían después.

Una mañana, cuando la camarera dejó la habitación, Kate vio un sobre encima de la mesa, lo abrió y sacó una nota del interior. Decía que el saldo de la cuenta de Sawyer estaba en 78.000 dólares. Sintió un poco de vértigo. Había visto otros sobres que llegaron antes, aunque es cierto que hacía mucho que no veía ninguno, él debía de haber estado recogiéndolos. En uno de los que llegó al principio había visto que el saldo era de 1.575.000 dólares. La avergonzó haberse gastado tanto dinero, aunque fuese un dinero que ninguno deseaba tener.

Cuando cobró la indemnización de Oceanic la dieron incluso más de esa suma, pero los abogados, tanto los de Los Ángeles como los del bufete de Bryan, así como los demás gastos que había tenido lo habían dejado esa cifra bastante mermada. La casa en la que vivía en Los Ángeles no era suya, estaba de alquiler, no había querido gastar aún más. Además cuando recuperó de nuevo el control de sus cuentas, puso la mitad a nombre de Aaron. No la preocupaba demasiado el dinero. Jamás lo había tenido y siempre se había apañado bien sin él. Lo que la quedaba ahora era más que suficiente para lo que necesitaba. Aún así, tenía que reconocer que rehusaba enfrentarse al futuro y sin mencionarlo, tácitamente, los dos habían evitado plantear el tema. Además había algo que necesitaba saber antes de irse de allí. Cuando regresó le enseñó la nota.

-Bueno, ya te dije que este era el sitio ideal para conseguirlo.

-¿Para cuántos días nos quedaría con esto?

-Pagando sólo la estancia, no más de cuatro.

Ella calló un momento. Parecía no estar segura de lo que iba a decir.

-Tú no has jugado ni una sola vez.

-No, no lo he hecho.

-Tendrías que probar. Quizá ya no volviese a ocurrir.

-Quizá sí, – guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras la miraba. – Quizá no.

-Deberíamos saber.

-También podríamos quedarnos con la duda.

-Yo necesito saber. Juega una partida, si pierdes nos iremos mañana, si ganas… Bueno, ya veremos.

La observó despacio. Sabía que esto llegaría aunque había hecho un esfuerzo por olvidarlo. Él hubiera preferido salir simplemente de allí y no volver a tocar las cartas, pero vio en sus ojos que no cedería.

-Está bien. Tú ganas. Esta noche jugaré yo.

Pasaron el día entre cierta tensión que ella intentó obviar y él no se preocupó por disimular. Finalmente bajaron a las mesas, él llevaba el pase privé. La apuesta mínima era de 50.000 dólares. Comenzaron a repartir cartas, cierto malestar indefinido empezó a hacerle sentir enfermo. Se tranquilizó un tanto al ver sus cartas, eran pésimas. Quizá Kate tuviese razón, quizá ya no funcionase. Se concentró en la partida. Las manos fueron pasando, sus bazas no mejoraban. Empezaron a cruzarse las apuestas, apenas llevaba nada, el jugador que estaba frente a él estaba apostando fuerte, debía tener algo bueno, él puso todas sus fichas, así acabaría todo de una vez. Los otros jugadores se echaron atrás. Descubrieron las cartas. Aquel maldito idiota no llevaba nada, iba de farol. Había ganado la partida con sólo una maldita pareja. El premio especial de la noche, un millón de dólares. Se volvió hacia Kate, vio la decepción en su rostro, igual que ella debió ver la desilusión en el suyo.

Volvieron a la villa. Los días siguieron pasando iguales, pero algo había cambiado. El peso que antes habían intentado ignorar parecía cernirse más evidente ahora sobre ellos. Seguían haciendo lo mismo, aunque Kate ya no jugaba. Salían a cenar, asistieron incluso a alguna de las famosas fiestas a las que constantemente los invitaban, aunque duraron poco en ellas. Kate tomaba el sol en la piscina y bajaba al Spa durante horas. A veces la acompañaba, otras, a escondidas de ella, bajaba a las salas de póquer en un intento último por intentar demostrarse que sólo había sido una casualidad, al final ganó más de tres millones. Dejó de intentarlo.

La villa comenzó a parecerle más una jaula dorada que un refugio. Si simplemente no le hubiese llegado aquella carta en la última mano, ahora no estarían aquí. Y aún así ¿por qué habían de seguir allí? No quería pasarse la vida acobardado entre aquellas cuatro paredes, por hermosas y elegantes que fueran. No quería esa vida falsa. Sabía que algo se había quebrado en el interior de Kate. No era realmente que las cosas estuvieran mal entre ellos, él la hacía reír y ella se mostraba relajada y serena. Cuando hacían el amor, Sawyer sentía que se abrazaba a él como si fuese la última tabla en una tormenta, pero esa no era la misma Kate de siempre. ¿Dónde estaba la Kate que antes de acabar un asunto ya tenía en marcha otro? ¿La qué discutía todo lo que él decía e iba siempre un paso por delante de él? La amaba igual, fuese como fuese, pero no quería verla así, tendida simplemente al sol y rendida a lo que viniera sin ni siquiera luchar. Comprendía lo que sentía, él también se había sentido así, pero no ahora que la tenía a su lado. Ahora estaba dispuesto a todo.

Sin embargo ¿qué podía ofrecerla? En otras circunstancias y en la ciudad en la que estaban quizá hubiese estado bien comprarle un anillo, pero ¿cómo iba a ofrecerla un anillo? ¿No había estado ella a su lado el día en que tiró al mar aquel que le había comprado a Juliet y que, por alguna razón (y él sabía perfectamente cual era esa razón), no le había llegado nunca a dar? Además ella ya se había casado en una ocasión y prometido o casi prometido dos veces. Ni los anillos ni las bodas significaban mucho, en realidad. Había algo, en cambio, que pensaba que sí tenía valor para ella. Aunque era lo mismo que a él más recelos le producía. Y pese a ello, había visto la cajita que guardaba entre sus cosas, una con pequeñas pastillas de la que, cada día, una desaparecía. Nunca le había comentado nada y él tampoco había preguntado, pero lo cierto era, y aunque suponía que era mejor así, que le dolía.

Tenían que salir de ese marasmo, tenían que intentarlo, tenía que convencerla de que era posible. Y creía saber por donde tenía que empezar. Kate había salido, pero su móvil, se había quedado sobre la mesa. Miró la agenda, estaba allí, cogió aire y marcó el número.

Cuando regresó, ella lo besó ligeramente y le preguntó si quería salir o prefería encargar la cena.

-No tengo mucha hambre, Freckles. Creo que me pasé a mediodía.

-La verdad es que yo tampoco. Además en la nevera hay un montón de cosas. ¿Quieres que saque algo aquí fuera?

-Ahora, no. Siéntate aquí un poco,- le señaló un sitio junto a él en el sofá de la terraza. - He estado pensando últimamente. ¿Tú no?

-No. He decidido tomarme un descanso y no pensar en nada.

-Ya. Sólo estuve pensando que tal vez podríamos dejar esto e irnos a alguna parte. Buscar un bonito y tranquilo lugar y tener nuestra propia casa. Ya sabes, un sitio donde poner los pies en la mesa y beber simplemente una cerveza mientras ves a los Yankees. ¿Qué te parece?

Ella estaba un poco emocionada y sus ojos brillaron un momento, pero una nube pasó rápida por ellos.

-¿Y qué pasa con el dinero? ¿Qué pasa con Ben?

-No pasará nada. No me da miedo Ben y no pasa nada con el dinero. Tal vez sea casualidad, tal vez sea una compensación. No lo sé. No me importa el dinero. Te quiero a ti, Kate. Y quiero tenerlo todo contigo. Una vida de verdad, con lo bueno y lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y ya sabes, todo eso que sigue luego. Nos enfrentaremos juntos a lo que haga falta, no nos quedaremos aquí escondidos. ¿Estás conmigo?

El dolor y las dudas asomaban en la mirada de Kate.

-No seremos capaces. Lo estropearemos todo. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Acabará mal.

-Me importa una mierda si fui yo quien lo dijo. Era una estupidez, no terminará mal. Fuiste tú quien dijo que podíamos cambiar, que tú habías cambiado. Yo también he cambiado, Kate. Esta tarde, mientras estabas fuera he llamado a Cassidy, hemos hablado, he quedado con ella en ir a Alburquerque en tres días. Me llamará esta noche después de que hablé con Clementine.

Kate, lo miró confundida.

-¿Es cierto eso?

-¿Crees que no lo es?

-No. Sé que es verdad.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?

Kate asintió. Se abrazaron y se quedaron allí, en silencio, los dos abrazados sobre el sofá del jardín. Cuando el teléfono sonó, aún seguían allí.


	16. Chapter 16

_Nota. Estos cuatro últimos capítulos eran en realidad más bien el final de la primera parte de la historia, a partir del siguiente empieza la nueva. Muchas gracias por estar ahí._

**5. UN NUEVO COMIENZO.**

Salieron temprano hacía Alburquerque. Fueron parando a lo largo del camino y tardaron casi los tres días en llegar. Cassidy seguía viviendo en la misma casa que Kate conoció. Si estaba sorprendida lo disimuló bien. Clem tenía 12 años y era una preadolescente seria y callada, que se pasó la tarde jugando con el móvil y escuchando música pese a los intentos de su madre por que dijese algo. Se parecía un poco a Cassidy pero cuando Sawyer la vio le impresionó lo mucho que le recordaron sus ojos y su expresión a los de su madre. La niña se mostró distante e indiferente y él sufrió horrores sólo para mantenerse sentado en aquella silla y apenas abrió la boca en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allí. En cambio Kate y Cassidy parecían las mejores amigas del mundo. Al final se despidieron, Clem apenas musitó un apagado adiós sin levantar la cabeza del móvil, Cassidy dijo que esperaba que ahora no volviese a tragárselos la tierra y a él sólo le compensó la sonrisa que vio en el rostro de Kate.

-No sé de que te alegras. No ha podido ir peor.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué se lanzase a tus brazos?

-Creo que ni siquiera me ha mirado.

-Ha pasado toda la tarde observándote a hurtadillas y si tú no hubieses hecho lo mismo te habrías dado cuenta.

-¿Sabes? Se parece mucho a mi madre.

-Es idéntica a ti. En muchos aspectos.

-Sí, bueno. El encanto nos viene de familia.

-Será más fácil con el tiempo. Te la acabarás ganando. Seguro.

-Seguro. ¿Y mientras qué, Freckles? ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Estaban parados en medio de una calle, Kate tardó un momento en contestar.

-Podríamos empezar por buscar esa casa.

Se quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Ambos habían sufrido y a su vez habían causado sufrimiento a otros. Estaban cansados y estaban heridos pero se tenían el uno al otro.

Empezaron a buscar en Texas, el estado vecino a Alburquerque. Vieron tantas que la paciencia de Sawyer comenzó a agotarse. A ella ninguna acababa de convencerle, demasiado grande, demasiado pequeña, demasiado aislada, demasiado ruidosa. Comenzaron a discutir. Sawyer decía que si no pensaba comprar ninguna para que demonios le arrastraba de un sitio a otro, ella no le hacía demasiado caso y le contestaba que si por él fuera se hubiesen quedado con la primera que les enseñaron, sin entrar siquiera a verla. Por fin, un día fueron a una pequeña localidad cerca de Austin, en una zona rodeada de bosques y lagos. Era allí. Lo supo desde que llegaron con el coche. La casa le era indiferente, ese era el lugar. Se prendó de la segunda que les mostraron. Su sonrisa lo decía todo. Sawyer admitió que había valido la pena esperar. A la semana siguiente se instalaron. Tres meses después Kate se quedaba embarazada.

Una tarde, mientras ella estaba en los cursos de preparación al parto a los que, gracias a Dios, le había dicho que no hacía ninguna falta que fuera, que ya le enseñaría ella lo que hiciese falta tranquilamente en casa después, Sawyer intentaba montar los muebles de la habitación de la niña. Kate lo había encargado todo por Internet, habían llegado ayer y se suponía que eran de fácil montaje según el prospecto. El fácil montaje le llevaba ya todo el día y había estado a punto de tirarlo todo por la ventana más de una vez. Al menos ahora que Kate no estaba podía maldecir a sus anchas sin que ella pusiese los ojos en blanco y le dijese que no se molestase, que ya lo haría ella.

Sonó el teléfono, apenas recibían más llamadas que las de los comerciales pero pensó que quizá fuese Kate. Lo descolgó.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, James.

No se sorprendió demasiado. En cierto modo lo que sintió fue un cierto alivio. Ya no tendría que seguir pensando cuando ocurriría. Ya había ocurrido.

-Pensé que ya que no disfrutas mucho de mi presencia quizá sería más agradable para los dos mantener una pequeña charla por teléfono.

-Es todo un detalle viniendo de ti.

-La verdad es que no lo hago sólo por ti, odió salir de la isla. Bueno, de las islas. En realidad ahora estoy en Hydra. Te acuerdas de Hydra, ¿no, James?

-¿Cómo podría olvidar el lugar dónde me clavaste una aguja en el pecho y me hiciste creer que moriría cuando alcanzase aquella colina?

-No iras a decirme ahora que todo lo que ocurrió en Hydra fue malo, ¿verdad?

Sawyer rechinó los dientes. Recordó que Kate le había dicho que había cámaras de vigilancia en Hydra. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiese matado aún a aquel bastardo hijo de puta?

-Ya veo que te divierte espiar la vida de los demás. Es una pena que no tengas nada que hacer en la tuya, deberías buscarte una afición, jugar a la ruleta rusa, por ejemplo.

-Vamos, ni siquiera he tenido que tenido que espiar demasiado. Ha sido suficiente con pedir una nota registral de las propiedades de Kate Austen. Reconoce que no habéis puesto mucho interés en ocultaros.

-No voy a ocultarme. Pero si intentas algo contra nosotros te juró que te mataré, y esta vez, te aseguro que no serán solo palabras.

-No tengo nada contra vosotros, y Hurley sólo os desea lo mejor. Es simplemente una petición lo que tengo que hacerte y eres libre para aceptarla o rechazarla. Necesitamos ese dinero.

-¿Y qué demonios harás tú con el dinero? Sería como dárselo a Bin Laden.

-El dinero no es para mí. Si quieres puedo enviarte un dossier con toda la información. Tampoco esperes muchos detalles, pero es para algo que existe desde hace mucho tiempo y que ha ayudado a mucha gente. A Kate sin ir más lejos, y también a ti, cuando desembarcaste en Camboya.

-Yo no pedí ninguna ayuda.

-Pero alguien te la dio sin que la pidieras. Así es como funciona. Tienes muchas cosas buenas en tu vida últimamente, James. Mucho de todo. Piensa en lo que aportas tú. Todo tiene que tener una compensación, lo que das por lo que recibes. Si sólo recibes, quizá se vuelva contra ti.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

La voz de Sawyer sonó algo más que peligrosa. Ben respondió con evidente cansancio.

-No te estoy amenazando. Te cuento algo que tú mismo deberías haber aprendido ya. Eres libre de actuar y te prometo que no moveré un dedo contra ti ni contra los tuyos. Es sólo tu decisión. Valora lo que te importa y haz lo que creas que debes hacer. Te mandaré el dossier por correo para que lo pienses.

Ben colgó y él se quedó allí, al otro lado del teléfono. Por encima de la rabia que sentía, una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo que había dicho Ben era cierto. Tenía más de lo que nunca había pensado llegar a tener. Tenía a Kate, y tenía a aquella pequeña cuyo corazón latía tan acelerado que le asustaba oír su rápido ritmo cuando iba con Kate a las revisiones, y también había vuelto a ver la mirada de su madre en los ojos de Clem. El dinero le daba exactamente igual. No quería a Ben en su vida, pero el pasado no iba a desaparecer y si desapareciese entonces Kate no estaría allí.

Recibió la documentación por correo. Habló con Kate, se lo tomó mejor de lo que esperaba, también ella había estado aguardando a que ocurriese algo. Además era verdad, hasta que recuperó su dinero Richard le había estado pasando una cantidad todos los meses, después ella lo devolvió todo a la misma cuenta desde la que se lo transferían. Nunca había preguntado de dónde salía el dinero.

A la semana siguiente Sawyer transfería dos millones y medio de dólares a Mittelos Corporation. Así comenzó su nueva vida.


	17. Chapter 17

_Nota. En este episodio saltamos a dos años después de la conversación que veíamos al principio. A partir de aquí ya todo es lineal. ;)_

**6. UNA VISITA.**

- ¡Mary, acábate el desayuno!

- Apaga los dibujos y verás como termina.

- ¡Noooo!

- ¡Acaba! Hoy llegamos tarde, verás. Anda, termina tú de vestir al niño.

- ¿Al niño? ¿Te lo llevas?

- ¿No te acuerdas de que te dije que le tocaba la revisión de los dos años?

- Creía que era mañana. ¿Quieres que lo lleve yo? ¿No te toca hoy lo del yoga?

- No es yoga, pero déjalo. Prefiero ir yo, para decirle lo de los oídos.

- Yo también se lo puedo decir.

- Da igual, y además ¿no tienes que conectarte ahora?

- No, hoy no. Me han anulado la cuenta.

- ¿Tan pronto? ¿Cuánto llevabas con estos? ¿Un mes?

- Mes y medio.

- Te lo dije. Por pasarte de listo.

- Es un fallo que tengo.

- Ben volverá a poner el grito en el cielo.

- Que lo haga él, entonces.

- ¡Mary! Termina de una vez.

- Ya no quiero más.

- Vámonos, anda. Dame a Jei. Dile adiós a papá.

- Adiós.

- Adiós, preciosa. Coge tus cosas. Pórtate bien.

Kate salió apresurada, subió a los niños al coche, y empezó a abrochar cinturones y sillas de viaje, abrió las puertas con el mando a distancia y se marchó a dejar a Mary en el colegio.

James se quedó terminando de desayunar. Mientras se tomaba el café pensaba en que sería mejor, si avisar a Ben de que, seguramente, este mes tampoco conseguiría llega a la remesa que habitualmente enviaba o esperar un poco, por si conseguía que le admitiesen en una nuevo portal y ganaba lo bastante como para recuperarse sin que saltasen todas las alarmas. Prefería no llamarle aún, no tenía ninguna gana de escuchar sus lamentaciones sobre los compromisos adquiridos y los problemas que causaría el retraso. Probaría con varias páginas que tenía en reserva, picando un poco, aquí y allá. Aburrido, pesado y posiblemente inútil, pero que se podía esperar, al fin y al cabo era un trabajo, su trabajo. Al menos lo hacía en casa.

Se puso otra tostada. Cuando iba a poner la mantequilla dudó un momento, tanta vida relajada le estaba pasando factura. Seguía haciendo ejercicio, iba a nadar al lago casi todos los días, la piscina de casa se le quedaba pequeña, pero aún así últimamente había ganado algo de peso. Kate se había marchado sin desayunar, tonterías, también había ganado alguna talla después del último embarazo pero estaba mejor que nunca, aunque no la gustase que se lo dijera. Al final se echó la mantequilla. ¿No decían que el desayuno era la comida más importante del día?

Estaba todavía en la cocina cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta de fuera. Se asomó por la ventana y vio a dos tipos trajeados, demasiado bien trajeados para ser testigos de Jehova, pensó. El timbre volvió a sonar. Por alguna razón no le gustó esa visita, aunque, claro, no le gustaba ningún tipo de visita. Era absurdo, si querían vender algo los despacharía y si era otra cosa… bueno, ¿qué otra cosa iba a ser?

Abrió la puerta de fuera y salió al porche.

- Buenos días. Disculpe que le hayamos molestado. ¿Es usted el Sr. Austen?

- Quizá, ¿qué querían?

- Permita que me presente, soy John Hegel y este es mi compañero Marc Bauer. Tenemos una oferta muy interesante que hacerle, Sr. Austen, si pudiésemos robarle un minuto de su tiempo.

- No me gusta que me roben nada y tampoco estoy interesado en ninguna oferta.

- Esto es algo excepcional Sr. Austen, si me lo permite querría mostrarle algo.

Sawyer notó que su paciencia, nunca muy abundante, se terminaba, ¿qué más tenía que decirles para que se largasen? Pero cuando vio la foto que aquel tipo tenía en su mano su cara reflejó una mezcla entre un casi irrefrenable instinto asesino y un pánico que temió no poder ocultar.

- Represento a la Fundación Hanso, espero que haya oído hablar de nosotros. Me gustaría explicarle más detalladamente una proposición que creo que le resultará atractiva. ¿Podríamos pasar un momento?

A su pesar, Sawyer se apartó de la puerta y los dejó entrar.

- Suelte, lo que tenga que decir y hágalo rápido.

- Intentaré ser breve. Digamos que nuestra fundación lleva muchos años luchando por el progreso constante y por la superación de las lacras que desde tiempos inmemoriales afectan a la humanidad. Fue el gran Alvar Hanso quien la creo y su labor ha sido continuada por sus descendientes, en especial, su nieto, Sigmund Hanso. El Sr. Hanso ha retomado los estudios y los diferentes proyectos que… por distintas circunstancias habían quedado estancados. Entre ellos la Iniciativa Dharma. ¿Me sigue, Sr. Austen?

Tenía ganas de arrancarle de un golpe la estúpida sonrisa que lucía en su cara pero se contuvo e intentó afrontarlo fríamente, igual que una partida de póquer. Aunque una voz le decía que aquel tipo tenía todos los ases en su mano.

- Ya colaboro con distintas organizaciones benéficas, creo que tengo el cupo cubierto.

- No se trataría exactamente de eso. Sí, deseamos que colabore con nosotros pero a cambio estaríamos dispuestos a compensarle más que generosamente.

- También tengo trabajo y no me interesa cambiarlo. Así que creo que hemos terminado.

- Creo que se precipita. Según nuestros informes no sería la primera vez que trabajase para nosotros ¿No es así?

- Tengo muy mala memoria pero aunque así fuese ya le he dicho que no quiero cambiar de trabajo.

- Si al menos quisiera venir a nuestras oficinas, quizá cambiaría de opinión. Le dejaré una tarjeta. – Sacó un sobre que dejó sobre la mesa.

- Mire, terminaré con esto de una vez. No iré a ninguna oficina y no quiero volver a verles por aquí. ¿Está claro?

El que llevaba la voz cantante miró a su compañero que no había dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora. Pero a su señal se dirigió a él con un cordial tono profesional.

- Creo que está usted juzgando mal nuestra oferta. Tómese unos días para pensarlo. Allí encontraría amigos, el Sr. Miles Straume, por ejemplo.

Sawyer sintió que su confianza ya golpeada, se tambaleaba. Una cosa era una vieja e imposible foto antigua y otra que Miles trabajase con ellos. Si había sido él quien les había llevado hasta su casa… Sería mejor dejar a un lado por el momento las ideas homicidas.

- Me estoy hartando de juegos. ¿Qué es en realidad lo que quieren de mí?

- Sólo lo que le hemos dicho, queremos reanudar lo que se quedó interrumpido y pensamos que su ayuda sería inestimable.

Sabía que no habría una manera fácil de salir de esto, pero su estilo no era el de dar largas.

- Pues no van a contar con ella. No sé, ni quiero saber nada de ese tal Miles, ni tampoco de esa foto, ni quiero volver a verlos por mi casa. ¿Está claro?

Los dos se miraron contrariados. Cuando Hegel volvió a hablar había decidido prescindir de sus sonrisas.

- Esto va a disgustar mucho al Sr. Hanso.

- Esta noche lo recordaré en mis oraciones. Ahora fuera de aquí.

- No es alguien a quien convenga contrariar y usted tiene demasiadas cosas que ocultar. ¿No es así, Sr. Ford?

Había pronunciado esta última palabra demorándose especialmente en ella y mientras la decía la sonrisa había vuelto a aparecer en su rostro. Sawyer lo agarró y lo golpeó contra la pared. Su compañero acudió en su ayuda pero le dio un codazo que lo derribó al suelo.

- Si de verdad cree saber quien soy, también sabrá que le conviene salir de mi casa.

El que estaba en el suelo se levantó, y le dijo.

- Suéltelo. Nos iremos ¿verdad, Hegel?

- Verdad.

Lo soltó, él se colocó la corbata y los dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la calle. Sawyer se quedó en la entrada de la casa. Cuando salían, Hegel se volvió.

- Se está equivocando, aún tiene tiempo de rectificar. Consúltelo con la Sra. Austen. Esperaremos su llamada.

Los vio montarse en su coche y alejarse. Se frotó el brazo, se había hecho daño. Cuando volvió a entrar, vio el sobre que habían dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lo abrió. Había una tarjeta con el logo de la Fundación Hanso, y un teléfono escrito en ella, y también dos copias de fotos antiguas. En una de ellas aparecía él, con Jin y Horace, todos llevaban monos de Dharma. En la otra, Kate, con mono azul y las manos en los bolsillos, posaba al lado de Hurley.

Lo rompió todo en pedazos. Busco una botella de whisky que había visto por algún armario, la encontró y se sirvió un trago. Sintió como se le revolvía el estomago. Había sido una mala idea, demasiados recuerdos amargos le vinieron a la memoria. Tiró el resto al fregadero e intentó serenarse. No le resultó fácil. Por más que se negase a admitirlo, en el fondo sabía, que los buenos tiempos habían terminado.


	18. Chapter 18

**7. HUIR O NO HUIR. ESA ES LA CUESTIÓN.**

Cuando Kate regresó, Sawyer hizo todo lo posible por explicarle lo que había ocurrido quitándole gravedad al asunto, pero fue totalmente inútil. Kate lo miró con ojos extraviados, y sin querer escuchar sus explicaciones le dijo que se iba a buscar a Mary al colegio.

- ¡Kate! ¡Espera un poco! ¡No son ni las once y medía! ¿Cómo vas a ir a buscarla tan pronto?

- Hablaré con su profesora. La sacaré antes. No quiero que esté allí sola.

- ¡No está sola! ¡Escúchame! ¡No es tan grave!

- ¿Qué no es tan grave? ¡Saben que estuvimos allí! ¡Hace cuarenta años! ¡Saben quién eres en realidad, saben dónde vivimos! ¿Qué más tendría que pasar para que fuese grave?

- ¡Sólo eran dos oficinistas! Son inofensivos. ¿Y quién va a creerse que tú y yo pudimos estar allí hace cuarenta años? Tú no conociste la Iniciativa Dharma como yo. No eran más que un puñado de hippies y unos cuantos profesores de universidad alucinados.

- No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Sólo con que diesen a conocer que tú también ibas en el avión ¿sabes la que nos caería encima? Por no hablar de lo que pasó en Australia. ¿Tampoco eso es grave?

- ¡No lo pongas así! Esa gente lo último que quieren es publicidad y además, estuve investigando hace tiempo sobre lo de Australia. El caso se quedó sin resolver. No llegaron a presentarse cargos.

- ¿Cómo iban a presentar cargos si pensaban que estabas muerto?

- ¡Te digo que no apareció mi nombre en la investigación! ¿Por qué iba a aparecer ahora después de diez años?

- ¡Pues porque alguien te implicase!

Los dos estaban gritando. El niño, que jugaba en el suelo, comenzó a llorar, Kate lo cogió en brazos e intentó tranquilizarlo. Sawyer empezó a sentirse acorralado, sabía lo que ella iba a decir a continuación pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.

- No voy a hacerlo, Kate. No voy a salir corriendo como un conejo asustado sólo por que dos desconocidos hayan llamado a mi puerta. No lo haré. No va conmigo.

Ella lo miró herida. El dolor, pero también el orgullo, se asomaban en sus ojos.

- Pues conmigo sí que va, y no me importa correr como un maldito conejo si es para proteger a mis hijos.

- ¿Crees que a mí no me importan? Pero ¿qué piensas que solucionaríamos con marcharnos? ¿Dónde crees que podríamos estar seguros, Kate? ¿Quieres vivir toda tu vida vigilando quién va detrás de ti? ¡Llevándolos de un sitio a otro, sin una casa, sin amigos… Siempre escondidos!

Kate volvió la cabeza, y abrazo con más fuerza al pequeño, amargos recuerdos de tiempos pasados llegaron a su memoria. Claro que no quería eso para sus hijos. Pero quedarse allí era demasiado arriesgado. ¿Quién sabía de qué serían capaces? Es verdad que ella apenas sabía nada de la Iniciativa Dharma, pero sabía lo bastante como para no olvidar que cualquier cosa que tuviese relación con la isla era peligrosa. Él vio como dudaba un momento.

- Espera al menos a que hable con Ben. He estado intentando localizarle pero aún no me ha respondido. Si es grave él debería saberlo y además quizá pueda ayudarnos.

Kate le contestó sin ceder.

- Habla con Ben si quieres, pero mientras tanto debemos irnos, al menos un tiempo, James. Hasta que descubramos que pretenden.

Justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sawyer fue hacia el. Era Ben.

- ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Llevo dos horas llamándote.

- Sólo salí a dar una vuelta y me dejé el teléfono. ¿Qué es tan urgente? No me digas otra vez que no vas a hacer la transferencia porque…

- ¡Olvídate de la maldita transferencia! Esta mañana han estado aquí unos tipos de Hanso, sabían perfectamente quienes éramos. Me han preguntado por la Iniciativa Dharma.

Ben calló por un momento.

- Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Pensaba que ese tema estaba enterrado desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pues te aseguro que estos no están enterrados. Y saben demasiadas cosas, puede que incluso el cabrón de Miles está trabajando para ellos.

- Es más que posible. – dijo Ben después de un prolongado suspiro. - Miles era el hijo del doctor Chang, su familia tenía mucha relación con ellos. Quizá todo venga de ahí. Escucha, no te pongas nervioso, lo mejor será localizar a Miles y dejar que se explique. Haré algunas averiguaciones.

- Es fácil decir que no nos pongamos nerviosos. Explícaselo a Kate.

- Déjame hablar un momento con ella.

Sawyer la tendió el teléfono.

- Quiere hablar contigo.

Kate cogió el teléfono y dejó al niño en el suelo, pero siguió mirando a Sawyer con un gesto que indicaba inequívocamente que nada de lo que le dijesen la haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Estoy en la isla, querida, pero no te preocupes. Voy a mover cielo y tierra para enterarme de lo que está pasando y en cuanto sepa algo os informaré. De todas formas no son peligrosos, Kate. Créeme, los conozco bien. Mucho ruido y pocas nueces. Sólo les interesaban sus experimentos.

- Yo no los conozco tan bien como vosotros pero no me quedaré aquí sentada esperando que vengan a por mí.

- No creo que nadie vaya a ir a por ti, Kate. Dame sólo unas cuantas horas y te llamaré con lo que averigüe y dile a James que por favor no dejé de ingresar el dinero. Ya sabes lo importante que es…

- ¡Déjame que te diga lo que pienso que puedes hacer con el maldito dinero…!

- ¡Kate, por favor! Te llamaré esta misma noche. En cuanto cuelgue me pondré con ello. Tranquilízate. Todo se arreglará.

- ¡Espera, no cuelgues! ¿No podrías conseguir que hablase con Hurley?

Kate esperó a que acabase el silencio al otro lado del hilo.

- Sabes que eso no es posible, Kate. De todos modos intentaré hablar con él y contarle lo que me has dicho. ¿De acuerdo?

- Llámame en cuanto sepas algo. A la hora que sea. Al móvil.

- En cuanto tenga noticias, Kate. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y los dos se quedaron contemplándose en silencio.

- Dice que llamará en cuanto descubra algo.

- ¿Y qué te ha dicho de Hurley?

- Que intentará hablar con él.

- ¡Será hijo de puta! Muchas veces pienso que Hurley se largó de la isla en cuanto pudo y que es él el único que está detrás de todo.

- ¿Lo ves? Tú nunca acabaste de confiar en Ben. Tenemos que irnos. Sólo unos días, al menos, mientras localizamos a Miles. Falta apenas un mes para que Mary termine las clases y además sólo tiene cinco años, no pasará nada porque pierda unos días.

- ¿Unos días? ¿Cuántos días, Kate?

- Unos cuantos, los suficientes hasta que sepamos a que atenernos. Unas vacaciones, no hemos vuelto a ir de vacaciones desde que nació Mary.

- ¡Porqué no querías viajar con los niños!

- ¡Pues ahora sí quiero! Te lo estoy pidiendo por favor, James. No quiero discutir. Sólo un poco de tiempo para pensar en qué será lo mejor.

De mala gana, Sawyer sacudió la cabeza.

- Está bien. Unas vacaciones. Después volveremos a casa.

Ella suspiró abatida y se dio la vuelta.

- Me voy a buscar a Mary, y hablaré con el director. Dale de comer a Jei si tardo.

Kate salió por la puerta. El niño se levantó del suelo y miró a su padre.

- ¿Mamá?

- Ahora viene, Jei. Vente a la cocina, vamos a ver que hay allí.

Sawyer levantó en brazos al niño, y este se colgó al instante de su cuello. Lo estrechó contra sí. Sólo quería lo mejor para ellos. De repente era difícil saber que era lo correcto. Suspiró y se fue a echar un vistazo a la nevera. Con un poco de suerte al menos habría algo preparado.

Al otro lado del mundo Ben apagaba el teléfono vía satélite que le mantenía en comunicación con cualquier rincón de la tierra. Estaba en el escritorio de su casa, en la isla. Se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. Los años habían dejado significativas huellas de su paso en Ben, además se le notaba fatigado. Se volvió a colocar las gafas y dirigió su mirada hacia la figura que estaba de espaldas a él, mirando por la ventana hacia el exterior.

- ¿Lo has oído, no?

- Lo he oído.

Hurley no se volvió, continuó mirando hacia el valle, ocultando su rostro a Ben.

- Sabes que esto no nos lo perdonarán, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé.

- Imagino que no será lo que quieres oír, pero preferiría que esta responsabilidad fuese toda a tu cuenta, yo ya tengo bastante sobre la mía y sabes que pienso que al menos podríamos haberles advertido.

Él le contestó tras un corto silencio y sus palabras sonaron apenadas.

- No habría servido para nada. Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir.

- Bien. Espero que puedas ser tú quien se lo expliques.

Se volvió hacia él. Su expresión reflejaba la compasión que sentía.

- Sabes que lo siento.

Ben le devolvió la mirada, y sus ojos y su voz eran fríos.

- Eso resérvalo para ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

**8. LOS PROBLEMAS NUNCA VIENEN SOLOS**.

Kate estaba sentada en el sofá con el portátil sobre sus piernas. Sawyer estaba en el otro. Sobre la mesita, la bandeja en la que se había preparado un par de sándwiches.

Ella había dado de cenar a los niños y los había acostado. Después se había ido directa al ordenador y cuando él le había preguntado si no iba a cenar, le había contestado que no tenía ganas.

- Mira, Paris, una semana 995 dólares.

- Bromeas ¿no? ¿Qué íbamos a hacer en París con los niños? Si nos fuésemos tú y yo… Además, nada de aviones ¿o piensas ir a París a nado?

- No, pero siempre podemos dejarte a ti aquí, guardando el fuerte.- Le respondió un poco molesta. - Era sólo una idea. Además en París también está Disneyland, eso les gustaría.

- Para eso no necesitas ir hasta París, se me ocurren mejores cosas que hacer allí.

- No me digas, creo que las dejaremos para otra ocasión. Entonces podríamos ir a Orlando, o a California.

- Pero Kate, los niños son aún pequeños para ir a Disneyland. Jei no se enteraría de nada y Mary ni siquiera podría subir en la mitad de las atracciones.

Kate suspiró.

- ¿Y qué tal al mar? Tampoco han estado nunca y Mary siempre está preguntando cómo es. ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿El mar? No sé cómo se te ocurre pensar en el mar siquiera.

Levantó los ojos del ordenador y se quedó mirándolo.

- Si no vas a hacer otra cosa aparte de poner pegas, dímelo y nos iremos solos. Ya te reunirás con nosotros cuando encuentres un sitio que sea de tu agrado.

- ¡Pero Kate, no me digas que no tuviste suficiente mar como para toda tu vida en la isla, porque te aseguro que yo acabé bastante harto!

- No estamos hablando de lo que a ti te gusta, se trata de los niños. Me estoy cansando de que te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

- ¡No me lo estoy tomando a la ligera!

Kate calló. El gesto de Sawyer no presagiaba nada bueno. Estaba cansada y preocupada, no quería más discusiones.

- ¿Te parece bien que pasemos unos días en la playa, sí o no?

Él aguantó su mirada sin responder. Finalmente la desvió.

- Sol y playa. Perfecto. Busca algo por Galveston. Al menos está cerca.

Kate volvió al portátil sin mucho entusiasmo, y empezó a buscar casas de alquiler, no pensaba registrarse en un hotel. Había localizado tres o cuatro que no estaban mal cuando sonó el teléfono. Quizá era Ben, lo cogió enseguida.

- ¿Sí?

- Kate, he estado trabajando hasta ahora. Te mando todo lo que he conseguido al correo.

- ¿Y qué has averiguado?

- No gran cosa con tan poco tiempo. Sigmund Hanso se puso al frente de la compañía hace 12 años, a la muerte del anterior presidente. Desde entonces ha impulsado la empresa familiar que llevaba años estancada, y la ha enfocado hacia la tecnología de vanguardia. También ha relanzado la fundación, sus becas de investigación son muy codiciadas, colaboran con muchas asociaciones benéficas y ecologistas. No he podido hallar nada malo acerca de ellos. En cuanto a Miles he conseguido su vida laboral, trabajó para una empresa llamada NewWorldWide participada mayoritariamente por Hanso Industries, pero aún no lo he localizado. En cuanto sepa algo os llamaré.

- Ben si no te cogemos el teléfono déjalo todo en el correo. Ya te contestaré.

- Como queráis. Avisadme para lo que sea. Y Kate dile a James…

- ¡Ya, ya, ya! Se lo diré.

Kate colgó sin dejarle acabar, no tenía ganas de oír otra charla sobre las necesidades de financiación de Ben. Ella también ayudaba en la gestión de algunas de las actividades que Ben desarrollaba, entre ellas varias casas de acogida para madres sin recursos. A Kate normalmente le entusiasmaba ese trabajo, pero hoy no estaba de humor.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Nada que no sepamos. Que aparentemente son una empresa modelo y que Miles trabajó para ellos. Lo ha dejado en el correo.

- Déjame verlo.

- Cógete el otro. Yo estoy viendo las casas.

Sawyer resopló y se levantó a por un netbook. No se había descargado el correo cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Kate lo cogió de nuevo.

- ¿Sí? ¡Ah! ¡Hola! Sí, está aquí. Ahora mismo te pasó con él.

Le pasó el teléfono un poco extrañada.

- Toma. Es Clem.

Él también se sorprendió. No era nada habitual que Clem llamase, ni siquiera lo era que cogiese el teléfono cuando la llamabas.

- Hola, Clem. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… Bueno… En realidad sí.

- ¿Cómo que en realidad sí?

Clem tardó un momento en responder. Le entraron ganas de gritarla que lo soltase ya de una vez pero logró contenerse.

- He dejado la universidad.

- ¿La universidad? ¿Pero por qué? ¡Si estabas encantada con la universidad!

- ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que estaba encantada con la universidad? – preguntó irritada.

- Bueno, no lo dijiste exactamente pero sacaste unas notas estupendas y Cassy decía…

- Ella aún no sabe nada y por favor, si me respetas algo, te pido que no se lo digas todavía.

Pero Clem, tú sabes lo grave que es esto, no me puedes pedir que se lo oculte. Eso no hará que se enfade menos contigo y yo tendré que aguantarla durante horas.

- No quisiera causarte ninguna molestia. –Las palabras de Clem resonaron mordaces.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Clem?

Tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Me gustaría pasar unos días con vosotros. No aguanto más aquí. Sólo hasta que me aclaré un poco, y me gustaría contárselo yo misma a mi madre.

Sawyer miró a Kate, el teléfono se oía lo suficientemente alto como para que escuchase la conversación. Kate dijo no con la cabeza. Sawyer la miró con gesto amargo mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Princesa, sabes que estamos encantados de que vengas cuando quieras pero el caso es que estamos en medio de una crisis y pensábamos salir unos días. Además tú sabes que esto no está bien.

Clem no contestó.

- ¿Clem? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Por qué no lo piensas un poco más y…

No lo dejó acabar.

- Nunca te he pedido nada y nunca me has dado nada. No sé porque se me ocurrió pensar que esta vez sería diferente, y no se te ocurra volver a llamarme princesa jamás.

- ¡Clem, escucha! ¿Clem?

La llamada se había cortado. Le dieron ganas de estampar el teléfono contra la pared.

- ¡Me ha colgado!

- ¿Pero por que quiere dejar la universidad?

- No me lo ha dicho. – Sawyer estaba marcando otra vez el número.

- Llama a Cassy y díselo. Se entiende mejor que tú con ella.

- ¿Me dice que lo único que me pide es que no se lo diga a su madre y tú quieres que vaya corriendo a contárselo?

- ¿Y si te dice que se va a tirar al tren y te pide que no se lo cuentes tampoco lo harás?

Mientras oía la señal la miró como si desease tirarla a ella al tren. Kate no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Al tercer intento Clem cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Qué?

- Escucha, ven aquí si te da la gana hacerlo. ¿Cuándo llegarás?

Sawyer vio la cara de Kate el tiempo justo para desviar la mirada hacia otro sitio.

- No lo sé, aún no he cogido el vuelo. Te llamo en cuanto lo tenga.

- Está bien. Ya hablaremos. – Pero en realidad Clem ya había colgado.

Dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa.

- Me avisará en cuanto llegué.

- ¿Y cuándo será eso?

- No me lo ha dicho. En un par de días, supongo.

- Supones. ¿Y nuestro viaje?

- Le diremos que se venga también. Sólo serán tres o cuatro días de retraso. ¿Qué querías que la dijera?

Kate cerró de un golpe el portátil y se levantó. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

La puerta se cerró de un portazo. Sawyer se incorporó para llamarla y la cerveza que tenía en la bandeja se derramó mojándolo todo, sin pensar lo que hacía le dio una empujón a la mesa. El portátil cayó al suelo con bastante estrépito. Miró hacia la puerta pero seguía cerrada. Maldiciendo se acercó hasta él y lo recogió, todas las luces se habían apagado. Sólo faltaba que se hubiese roto.

La verdad era que no sentía nada seguro acerca de lo que estaba haciendo.


	20. Chapter 20

**9- CLEM.**

Sawyer fue a buscar a Clem al aeropuerto, después de dos días sin más incidentes, pero en los que la tensión en la casa se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Kate prácticamente no le hablaba y él no salía del cuarto donde tenía los ordenadores. Había intentado jugar alguna partida pero había acabado perdiendo, lo que no era demasiado raro porque en realidad no había prestado mucha atención. Había buscado información sobre Hanso y sobre Miles y había leído montones de artículos y hasta informes fiscales, pero no había sacado gran cosa en claro. Sigmund Hanso aparecía en las escasas imágenes que había conseguido de él como un hombre de pelo blanco y de unos cincuenta y tantos años que entregaba generosas donaciones a la comunidad. De Miles apenas encontró nada. Llamó al teléfono de NewWorldWide y preguntó por él, pero la telefonista dijo que allí no había ningún Miles. Una idea empezaba a cobrar fuerza en su cabeza, pero antes tenía que hablarlo con Kate, si se dignaba contestarle, claro.

Hacía ya un rato que la pantalla señalaba que el vuelo de Clem había tomado tierra. Los pasajeros empezaron a salir por la puerta. Clem estaba entre las últimas. Como siempre que la veía le conmovió lo mucho que se parecía a su madre, cada vez más, pensó. Mary, a sus cinco años, lo único que tenía de ella era el nombre, en realidad era una pequeña Kate en miniatura, sus pecas, su pelo castaño y rizado, sus ojos verdes, sus mismos gestos. Pero Clem, según iba convirtiéndose en una mujer, iba asemejándose cada vez más a la abuela que nunca conoció. Era muy hermosa, aunque parecía no darse cuenta de ello, y vestía siempre con jerseys sueltos y tonos oscuros, y el pelo recogido simplemente con una goma. Y lo que más desarmaba a Sawyer era ver en ella el mismo aire triste y distante.

- Hola, Clem.

- Hola.

- ¿Te ayudó con la bolsa?

- No, puedo yo.

Cogieron el coche del aparcamiento. Nunca había llegado a ganarse a Clem, quizá era demasiado mayor cuando la conoció y ella se mostró reservada y fría desde el principio. Cuando creció la cosa no fue mejor. Había pasado temporadas en casa y se había entendido más o menos bien con Kate y se llevaba muy bien con Mary, que la adoraba y siempre estaba preguntado cuando vendría de nuevo. Pero entre ellos el hielo nunca se había roto y se habían mantenido a distancia el uno del otro.

- ¿Me vas a decir al menos porque lo has hecho? Creía que te entusiasmaba lo de las Ciencias Medioambientales.

- No quiero perder más el tiempo. No hay ninguna solución para el ecosistema, en menos de 100 años todo lo que vale la pena habrá desaparecido.

- Creía que eso era lo que tú intentabas evitar.

Clem lo miró como si fuese idiota y además tuviese personalmente la culpa del cambio climático.

- Una sola persona no puede hacer nada, ni siquiera miles de personas pueden hacer nada. No hay solución.

- Sí que eres positiva. Eres muy joven y muy extremista, Clem, no creo que sea tan dramático. Saldrán cosas nuevas, ya lo verás. Siempre hay una solución para un problema.

Ella miró hacia la carretera y le dijo con evidente desprecio.

- Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estás hablando.

Sawyer renunció a intentar hablar con ella y maldijo para sí. Desde luego esta no era su semana. Llegaron a casa. Mary salió corriendo en cuanto oyó el coche y Clem sonrió por primera vez desde que había bajado del avión.

- ¡Clem, Clem! ¡Mamá, ya ha venido Clem! ¡Hola, Clem!

- ¡Hola, Mary! ¡Pero qué guapa y qué grande estás! Dame un abrazo grande, grande.

Clem se arrodilló y Mary se tiró a su cuello con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ayyy! ¡Qué me ahogas! – dijo riéndose. -¿Desde cuándo tienes tanta fuerza?

- ¡Vamos a hacer una lucha!

Mary se tiró en plancha sobre Clem que se dejó caer sobre el césped mientras las dos reían. Kate apareció y vio la cara de malhumor de Sawyer, que ni siquiera la alegría de Mary había conseguido desvanecer. Olvidando su enfado le sonrió, dándole ánimos. Sabía lo mucho que le hacía sufrir que se entendiese tan mal con Clem.

- ¡Mary, no seas bruta! Deja al menos que Clem entré en casa.

- Clem ¿sabes una cosa? Íbamos a ir al mar pero como tú has venido no hemos ido, pero es mejor porque ahora también vendrás tú.

Clem apagó un poco su sonrisa.

- No sé si eso podrá ser, Mary. No voy a estar mucho tiempo.

- ¡Joooo! ¡Mamá, díselo tú!

- Se lo diré, pero deja al menos que entré. ¿No?

Mary cogió de la mano a Clem y la llevó a la casa.

- Te he hecho un dibujo del mar, ven a verlo.

Kate se quedó con Sawyer en la calle.

- Bueno, ¿qué te ha dicho?

- Que el mundo se va a la mierda y que soy un imbécil.

A pesar de que sabía que eso no ayudaría, sonrió.

- No puedo decir que no le falte razón.

- Bien, me alegra que tengáis tantas cosas en común.

- Yo nunca he pensado que seas imbécil, no al menos si no estoy enfadada contigo.

- Y eso hace que lo pienses la mayor parte del tiempo ¿no?

- Sabes que no. Hablaré yo con ella, quizá podríamos salir mañana temprano.

Sawyer calló y dudó antes de hablar de nuevo. Tenía que probarlo.

- He estado pensando en algo, Kate. Querría intentarlo antes de irnos.

La sonrisa se borró de la cara de Kate.

- ¿En qué?

- Hablar con ellos de nuevo. Cuando llegaron me cogió desprevenido y jugué mal mis cartas. Puedo ir a verlos e intentar averiguar que es lo que quieren.

- ¿Y crees que te lo van a decir?

- He estado informándome. Tienen un edificio de oficinas en el centro de Austin, el tal Hegel es el director de nuevos proyectos y el otro, el asesor legal. Tengo sus informes sobre la mesa, son gente de negocios. Puedo decirles que lo he pensado mejor y que estoy interesado. Como mínimo ganaríamos tiempo hasta que encontremos a Miles y sepamos algo más.

- No me gusta nada que vayas allí tu sólo, y además lo retrasará todo aún más.

- Es una oficina en el barrio financiero, Kate. No me van a comer. Y no me parece que Clem esté por la labor de venirse de vacaciones. El calentamiento global no la deja pensar con claridad.

- Está bien, hazlo si crees que servirá para algo, pero no creo que saques nada en claro de ellos.

Se miraron los dos, un poco abatidos.

- Guardé la tarjeta que me dejaron, les llamaré ahora. Suerte con Clem.

Sawyer se fue a su estudio y Kate entró al cuarto de Mary. La pequeña enseñaba toda su colección de juguetes a Clem mientras Jei luchaba por conseguir un poco de atención.

- ¿Mamá, verdad que Clem va a dormir conmigo?

- A lo mejor quiere tener su propio cuarto, Mary. El de arriba está vacío.

- No, estaré bien aquí. ¡Me pido la cama de abajo!

- ¡No! ¡Yo quiero abajo! Nunca duermo abajo.

- Ya veremos, Mary. Anda deja tranquila un rato a Clem. Juega con Jei.

- ¡Jei es aburrido! No sabe jugar a nada.

- Enséñale tú, que eres la mayor. Vente, Clem.

Clem salió con Kate de la habitación y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. Kate vio que no iba a ser sencillo, Clem nunca tuvo un carácter fácil y ahora que ya había cumplido dieciocho años lo era cada vez menos.

- Ya has oído lo que te ha dicho Mary, cuando llamaste estábamos pensando en salir unos días. Lo hemos retrasado un poco pero no querría retrasarlo más. Me encantaría que vinieses con nosotros y que me contases lo que ha pasado, si quieres hablar de ello.

- Si voy a ser una molestia, me iré hoy mismo.

- Por favor, Clem. Esto es más serio que unas simples vacaciones, todos te queremos y queremos ayudarte y sabes que Mary te adora. No hace más que hablar de todo lo que haréis juntas cuando estéis en la playa.

Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Clem pero se borró rápidamente.

- No voy a estar muchos días. Y no me apetece hablar ahora de ello, sólo quiero coger fuerzas antes de contárselo a mi madre.

- No hace falta que me lo cuentes, pero piénsalo bien. Es una decisión importante en tu vida y creo que te estás equivocando.

Clem la miró con una expresión extraña en su cara.

- ¿Tú nunca te has equivocado, Kate?

Kate se quedó helada. Últimamente, por suerte, los medios se habían olvidado de ella pero su historia era lo suficientemente conocida para que Clem la supiese al detalle. No habían sido las mejores amigas del mundo pero hasta ahora Clem nunca había sido cruel con ella.

- Seguro que sabes que cometí muchos errores cuando tenía tu edad y te aseguro que no querría que pagases el precio que yo tuve que pagar por ellos.

Clem volvió la cabeza.

- Voy a colocar mis cosas.

Kate se quedó sola en el pasillo. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo frágil que era la vida que tanto le había costado construirse.


	21. Chapter 21

_Nota. Moito obrigada, Gabism. :) Es verdad que están en desacuerdo entre ellos pero es que nunca me he imaginado a Kate y Sawyer como una pareja de esas en las que todo es tranquilidad y armonía, y pese a los problemas que pueda haber creo que su relación es más fuerte. A partir de ahora la historia se vuelve más drama y menos romance pero os ruego que no perdáis la fe ni la paciencia ;) . Muchisimas gracias por estar ahí tan puntuales y si me contási si os gusta o si no os gusta os lo agradeceré aún más :). _

**10. LA FUNDACIÓN HANSO.**

Todo fue perfectamente aséptico. Una telefonista encantadora le concertó una cita para dos días después, a las diez de la mañana con el Sr. Hegel y esa mañana una secretaria le había recibido en un elegante y moderno despacho suplicándole que disculpase el retraso y ofreciéndole un café mientras esperaba.

A las diez y diez Hegel aparecía y le invitaba a entrar con una sonrisa cordial.

- No sabe cuanto me alegra que haya reconsiderado su postura, James. ¿Me permite que le llame así? Llámeme John. Empezamos con mal pie pero desearía que pudiésemos superarlo.

- Sí, reconozco que el otro día no reaccione bien. Lo he pensado mejor y creo que, al menos, lo justo sería oír su oferta.

- Es una decisión muy razonable y creo que estaría a gusto trabajando con nosotros. Su experiencia y sus conocimientos serían muy apreciados. Hanso Industries, no se lo voy a ocultar, tuvo sus orígenes en la industria armamentística pero ya desde hace muchos años nos hemos esforzado por compensar la lacra que supone ese pasado. Ahora nos dedicamos a la investigación más puntera y los archivos Dharma, que han permanecido tantos años en el olvido nos están ofreciendo una fuente constante de inspiración.

Sawyer puso su más sincera cara de desolación.

- Mire, voy a ser franco con usted, saben más de mí de lo que quisiera. No voy a negar que he tenido más relación con Dharma de lo que me habría gustado. Pero en lo que se refiere a los experimentos, aunque lo desease no podría ser de ninguna ayuda. No sé absolutamente nada de eso.

- Nos consta, James. Se necesita una capacidad científica del más alto nivel y una mente abierta para ser sólo capaz de comprender la dimensión de algunos de los resultados que se obtuvieron hace ya casi cuarenta años. Muchas de las ideas que se desarrollaron fueron tachadas de locuras y aún hoy lo serían. Sabemos que el estudio y desarrollo de estos proyectos llevará años y costará grandes esfuerzos pero pensamos que su experiencia y su asesoramiento podría ser de gran ayuda para nuestros científicos.

- Bueno, es algo que nunca pensé. Nunca fui un estudiante aplicado pero si creen que mi ayuda serviría de algo podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. El otro día mencionó a un tal Miles, conocí a alguien que se llamaba así. Me gustaría volver a verle antes de tomar una decisión.

- Por supuesto, nada nos gustaría más que concertarles una cita. Le pasaré una nota a mi secretaria para que se ocupe y nos reuniremos los tres. ¿Le parece bien?

- Sería estupendo.

- Bien, entonces nos mantendremos en contacto. Me ha alegrado volver a verle.

- Y yo quiero disculparme de nuevo, por mi actitud del otro día. Creo que les juzgue mal. Espero que podamos trabajar juntos.

- Seguro que sí. Hasta pronto, entonces.

Hegel le tendió su mano y Sawyer la estrechó con fuerza.

- Hasta pronto.

Salió a la calle, se aflojó el nudo de la corbata y cogió aire. Estaba inquieto, el encuentro había sido excesivamente amable, no le daba buenas vibraciones. Intentó decirse que todo había ido bien, pero su instinto le avisaba. Demasiado fácil. Si al menos hubiese conseguido encontrar antes a Miles. Maldito Ben, ¿dónde estaba cuando se le necesitaba?

Hegel salió de su despacho y subió a la planta superior. Allí se encontraba Sigmund Hanso, ante sí tenía una pantalla en la que se veían imágenes de la oficina de Hegel.

- Bueno ¿qué te ha parecido?

- Miente.

- A mí no me ha dado esa impresión, ha intentado mantener el tipo, pero en el fondo está asustado. Hará lo que le pidamos.

- ¿Te has molestado siquiera en leer su informe? ¿Sabes a lo que se dedicaba antes de llegar a la isla? Era un estafador, Hegel. Te ha hecho el timo de la estampita.

Hegel pareció molesto, no recordaba ese detalle.

-Aún así le tenemos en nuestras manos. Tiene mucho que perder. Colaborará. Sólo dame un poco de tiempo.

Hanso levantó la cabeza y miró a Hegel con odio.

- ¿Tiempo? ¿Te burlas de mí? ¿Crees que me sobra el tiempo?

- ¡Estamos muy cerca! ¡Podemos echarlo todo a perder por precipitarnos!

- Correré ese riesgo. Ponlo todo en marcha.

Hegel lo miró intentando encontrar algo que le convenciese pero Hanso ni siquiera le prestaba ya atención.

- Está bien. Tú eres el jefe.

- Me alegro de que no lo olvides.

Tragándose su frustración Hegel se marchó y Hanso volvió a su pantalla. Iba a ver de nuevo la grabación de la entrevista. Necesitaba conocerle mejor.

Cuando llegó a casa Kate fue enseguida a ver que había pasado. Él prácticamente no la dejó ni preguntar.

- Haz las maletas. Nos vamos de madrugada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nada, pero no me gusta. ¿Lo tienes todo listo?

- Tengo que salir a comprar unas cuantas cosas para el viaje pero lo demás está todo.

- ¿Dónde está Clem?

- Con Mary, ¿qué vas a decirla?

- Que se han terminado las tonterías.

- ¡James!

- ¿Qué?

Kate vio la preocupación en su cara, era idéntica a la que sentía ella.

- Nada. Procura ser amable. No tiene la culpa.

- Ya. Bueno. Lo intentaré.

Clem estaba con Mary, la pintaba las uñas con estrellas y lunas.

- Mira, papá, ¿a que estoy guapa?

- Guapísima, pero tengo que hablar con Clem, ¿puedes venir un momento?

Sawyer entró en su estudio y Clem llegó detrás.

- Clem ¿recuerdas que cuando llamaste te dije que pensábamos salir? Pues bien, no podemos retrasarlo más, nos vamos mañana por la mañana. Si quieres venir, no hay ningún problema pero si no, no nos quedaremos aquí.

- ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Por qué no me queréis decir nada?

- Quizá tendrías que empezar por explicarte tú antes de pedir respuestas a los demás. Aún estoy esperando que me digas porque has dejado Berkeley, perderás la beca, perderás el curso, enfermarás a tu madre del disgusto y ni siquiera me has dicho una palabra.

-No hay nada que explicar, ya no quiero seguir con ello.

- Muy bien. Yo tampoco tengo mucho más que decir. Ahora mismo prefiero estar en cualquier otra parte que aquí en mi casa. ¿Vienes o no?

Clem lo miró como podría mirar a alguien a quien no conociese en absoluto.

- Creo que no. Me iré, después de comer. Volveré a Alburquerque.

Él suspiró, en cierto modo aliviado pero también afligido.

- Es una buena idea, Clem. Espero que Cassy te sea de más ayuda que yo. Siento…, siento no poder haber hecho más por ti.

Ella lo miró, fría y serena.

- No importa. Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común.

Él no pudo evitar sentir como se abría una vieja herida en su alma.

- Tenemos más en común de lo que quisiera que tuvieses, Clem.- le dijo apenado.

Por un momento, los ojos de Clem brillaron, pero se dio la vuelta mientras le respondía.

- Cuida de tu familia. Yo cuidaré de mí misma.

Sawyer la vio salir de la habitación. No intentó detenerla, sabía cuando había perdido. Intentaría salvar lo demás.

Clem pasó toda la comida en silencio, ni siquiera el parloteo de Mary la hizo abrir la boca. Él la preguntó si quería que la buscase un vuelo, pero le replicó que cogería el autobús hasta Austin, y de allí a Alburquerque. Kate se ofreció a llevarla a la estación cuando fuesen a comprar y Mary empezó a lloriquear porque quería que Clem también se viniese con ellos. La comida terminó rápido. Sawyer se fue a su cuarto y Kate empezó a recogerlo todo, también Clem se fue a hacer su equipaje.

Cuando Kate iba a salir se encontró a Sawyer jugado al póquer en cuatro salas a la vez.

- ¿Ahora estás con eso? ¿Has preparado acaso tus cosas?

- ¿No lo ibas a hacer tú? No sé cuantos días estaré sin jugar, sólo estoy intentando dejarlo un poco arreglado.

- ¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo en tan poco tiempo? Me voy a comprar ¿te quedas con los niños?

- ¿Con los niños? ¿Y cómo voy a trabajar si tengo aquí a los niños?

- ¿Pero no ganas siempre?

Al menos tengo que prestar atención a lo que estoy haciendo, y si se quedan no te extrañes de que cuando vayas a pagar no te den crédito en la tarjeta.

- ¿Qué no haya crédito? ¿Cuánto estás apostando?

- 200.000.

- Dios mío. Me los llevaré.

-Espera. Deja si quieres a Jei, me apañaré con él. Llévate sólo a Mary.

Kate dejó al niño en el cuarto con algunos de sus juguetes favoritos. La puerta de la calle se cerró. Clem no se asomó a despedirse. Sawyer suspiró, apartó la vista de las pantallas, cogió al pequeño, y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

- Ven con papá, Jei. Cuando seas mayor, te enseñaré a jugar al Texas Holdem.

Jei asintió con la cabeza y se le quedó mirando con sus grandes ojos azules, después se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar a todos los botones del teclado. No podía culpar a Clem. Nada de lo que hiciese podría compensar ya el tiempo que se había perdido.

Kate la dejó en la estación, durante el viaje había intentado entablar conversación pero ella apenas había atendido y en cuanto llegaron se despidió de Mary con un abrazo, y con la promesa de que volvería muy pronto.

Se fueron al supermercado local que no estaba muy lejos de allí, Kate cogió lo necesario para el viaje, y algunas cosas para no tener que salir corriendo a comprar en cuanto llegasen a la casa. Al final no la había cogido en Galveston, sino algo más lejos, en Louisiana, y lo había hecho desde el ordenador de la madre de una amiga de Mary, una tarde en que la había llevado allí a jugar. Odiaba el modo en que la paranoia se había instalado en su vida pero no iba a correr riesgos. Así que tenían un largo viaje por delante, al menos suficiente para darse cuenta de si algo raro pasaba.

Fue a pagar a la caja, sacó la tarjeta, tardó en responder, no admitió el cargo. Kate se alarmó, había pensado que Sawyer estaba de broma, pero si habían anulado las tarjetas por su culpa le mataría. Volvió a dar error, Kate sacó otra de su cartera.

- Prueba con esta, por favor.

Volvió a fallar. No podía ser, era de otra cuenta que él no tocaba nunca.

-Es imposible, tiene que haber algún fallo.

- Quizá haya un problema con el lector. Voy a pasárselo a otra compañera.

La cajera no parecía muy convencida de que el problema fuese del lector y la gente se iba acumulando y mirándola con mal disimulada impaciencia. Entonces se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Mary? ¡Mary! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mary!

La buscaron por todo el comercio. Llamaron a la policía. Registraron la zona. Todo fue inútil. Mary no apareció.


	22. Chapter 22

**11. LA PESADILLA. **

Kate no conseguía permanecer sentada, paseaba arriba y abajo por la habitación, el sheriff local llevaba ya una hora haciéndole preguntas. Sawyer había salido con el coche en un intento desesperado de localizarla y lo mismo habían hecho varios de sus vecinos, pero el sheriff lo había llamado al móvil y lo había pedido que volviese, que era necesario que estuviesen los dos allí.

Cuando entró por la puerta era la viva imagen de la derrota y la desesperación. Apenas cruzó la mirada con Kate, que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero ese vistazo fugaz fue suficiente para ver la acusación y el reproche que anidaban en ellos. Sin fuerzas se dejó caer en el sofá.

- Comprendo su dolor, Sr. Austen, pero es fundamental que reunamos la mayor cantidad posible de información. Ya he hablado con su esposa pero me temo que también tengo que preguntarle a usted. En primer lugar ¿han recibido algún tipo de amenazas o han detectado algo sospechoso en los últimos días?

Sawyer no levantó los ojos del suelo, pero el sheriff, un hombre cercano a la jubilación y de aspecto amable, cazó al vuelo la rápida mirada que Kate le había lanzado.

- No.

- Esto es muy importante, no podremos ayudarles si no confían plenamente en nosotros. Piénselo detenidamente.

Él levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia Kate, el azul de sus ojos resultaba casi transparente.

- ¿Tú has visto algo sospechoso?

Kate aguantó con firmeza su mirada y después se volvió hacia el sheriff.

- Ninguno de los dos habíamos notado nada extraño.

El sheriff se quedó pensativo un momento, pero finalmente siguió.

- Como sabrá, en las cámaras de seguridad se ve como su hija sale sola del establecimiento. ¿Considera usted que ese es un comportamiento normal en su hija?

- Es una niña valiente y muy independiente… pero nunca antes había hecho nada parecido.

La voz de Sawyer se había quebrado antes de terminar la frase y Kate no pudo evitar un sollozo.

- Por favor, explíqueme con todo detalle lo que ha estado haciendo hoy.

El interrogatorio se prolongó por un tiempo que se hizo eterno. Aguantó las preguntas que le hicieron una y otra vez sólo porque sabía que lo que seguiría después sería aún más insoportable. Finalmente el sheriff se levantó.

- Bien, les dejó. Si recuerdan cualquier cosa llamen a este número. No dejen de atender el teléfono en todo momento. Si hay algo nuevo llamaremos y piensen lo de la difusión en los medios, si mañana por la mañana no ha aparecido podemos lanzar una campaña a nivel nacional. Su foto aparecería en todas las televisiones.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Kate rompió de nuevo a llorar y el sheriff le dirigió unas palabras de aliento. Cuando salieron a la calle, su ayudante le preguntó.

- ¿Qué piensas, Andy?

- No sé qué pensar. Odio los casos que involucran a niños, juraría que hay algo que están ocultando pero desde luego están destrozados. ¿Has conseguido las grabaciones?

- Todas las que he podido, ya están revisándolas.

- Vamos a ver si podemos sacar algo en claro.

Oyeron el coche marcharse. La casa estaba en un silencio terrible. Jei ya estaba acostado. Sawyer no se atrevía a mirar a Kate. Pero no tardó en oír su voz y las palabras de ella fueron las que él sabía que pronunciaría.

- Te lo advertí.

- Igual podía haber dicho que deseaba hundir un cuchillo en su pecho porque así es como se sintió. Aún así no levantó la cabeza.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y crees que con eso me basta? ¿Con que lo sepas? Te dije que teníamos que irnos antes de que fuese demasiado tarde pero tú tenías que defender tu orgullo, tenía que quedarte en la casa, como si la casa sirviese de algo, tenías que enfrentarte a ellos.

Según continuaba hablando Kate parecía ir perdiendo el control que hasta ese momento había logrado a duras penas mantener.

- No hagas eso, Kate.

Él había cerrado los ojos, pero en realidad lo que hubiese deseado era no tener que escucharla. También sabía lo que pasaría después, veía lo que ocurriría como quien ve que un coche se dirige hacía él y sabe que la colisión será inevitable y que nada de lo que haga la impedirá.

- ¡Todo fueron excusas, primero hablar con Ben, luego Clem, luego hablar con ellos, si nos hubiésemos ido el primer día nada de esto hubiese ocurrido! – Kate estaba de pie y él seguía sentado y cabizbajo. - ¿Es que vas a seguir ahí callado como si nada ocurriese?

Levantó la cabeza y la miró, odiando lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres oír, Kate? ¿Qué todo es culpa mía? ¿Qué debí haberlo evitado? ¿Qué no he sido capaz de protegerla? Es todo verdad, ¿crees que necesito que me lo recuerdes? ¿Qué más necesitas que diga?

Ella rompió a llorar desesperada, ni siquiera era capaz de hablar. Negó con la cabeza y cuando al fin pudo hablar fue un grito de dolor lo que salió de su boca.

- ¡Quiero que digas que fui yo. Fui yo quien perdió a mi niña. Yo la perdí!

Kate lloraba doblada en dos, con las manos en la cara. Él se acercó hasta ella, cogió sus manos y se las apartó, Kate continuó llorando apoyada en su pecho. La abrazó contra sí. El dolor de ella y el dolor de él eran un mismo dolor.

El teléfono sonó, los dos se lanzaron a la vez. Sawyer lo cogió.

- ¡Diga!

- Sr. Austen, soy el sheriff, aún no he llegado a la oficina pero uno de mis hombres me ha llamado, han encontrado algo que corresponde a la descripción, parece ser que es muy prometedor, se lo han enviado a su correo electrónico ¿podrían consultarlo ahora mismo?

- Sí, sí, por supuesto.

Fueron al estudio de él, los ordenadores se habían quedado encendidos, descargó el archivo en apenas unos segundos que se les hicieron interminables. Enseguida aparecieron las imágenes, primero no había nada, sólo la calle transversal al supermercado, después la vieron, de espaldas, pero inconfundible.

- ¿La han visto? ¿Es ella, es su hija?

- Sí, es ella.

- ¿Reconocen a la persona que está con ella?

- Sí, la reconozco.

- Esto es más habitual de lo que puede parecer, suele ocurrir. Les dejaré un tiempo para que mediten sobre si quieren emprender acciones legales pero mientras lo deciden tengo que preguntarles si desean que sigamos con las investigaciones.

- No, no será necesario.

- Me alegró de que todo se haya solucionado felizmente. Lo sospeché cuando su esposa me contó lo que había ocurrido durante el día. No sean muy severos, son cosas de críos.

- Sí, muchas gracias, sheriff. Disculpe las molestias.

Colgó el teléfono. Miró a Kate, pero ella seguía observando la pantalla incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba viendo. La grabación se repetía una y otra vez, siempre la misma secuencia, y en ella Mary y Clem, ambas de espaldas, caminaban apresuradas de la mano.


	23. Chapter 23

_Nota. Mil perdones y mil gracias a Gabism por habermelo hecho notar, efectivamente me había equivocado al cargar el episodio anterior, disculpadme. Me parece que he estropeado la sorpresa :(_

**12. LAS LLAMADAS.**

Cuando vieron las imágenes comprendieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era mantener al margen a la policía. Había sido inevitable que se enterasen pero en nada les ayudaría y en cambio, podía perjudicarlos. Dieron por buena la versión que había imaginado el sheriff, dos hermanas jugando una mala pasada a sus padres. Pero ninguno de los dos se hizo esperanzas, el enemigo estaba en casa y ellos mismos le habían abierto la puerta.

Sin embargo, dentro de la incredulidad y del dolor por la traición, era un leve consuelo saber que Mary estaba con Clem. A los dos les resultaba imposible creer que Clem fuese a dejar que la hiciesen daño y allá donde estuviese, Mary no se sentiría sola si estaba con su hermana. Por supuesto fue inútil intentar localizarla en el móvil. Fue Sawyer quien llamó a Cassidy, Kate estaba demasiado aturdida aún.

- Cass, sé que es muy tarde pero ha ocurrido algo. Es grave. ¿No habrás sabido nada de Clem últimamente, verdad?

- ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Clem?

- No, Cass, no que yo sepa, al menos. Ha pasado aquí unos días, nos había dicho que estaba pensando en dejar la universidad. Esta tarde se ha ido y se ha llevado a Mary con ella.

- ¿Dejar la universidad? ¿Y por qué no me has avisado antes?

- ¿Cassidy, estás oyendo lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡Se ha llevado a Mary sin decirnos nada, habíamos avisado a la policía, nos hemos enterado por las grabaciones!

Cassidy se quedó en silencio. Sawyer no la dio tiempo a reflexionar sobre ello.

- Escucha, ¿te ha contado o has notado algo que la pueda haber hecho actuar así?

- No consigo imaginar en qué puede estar pensando, cuando se fue a Berkeley al principio parecía encantada, no hacía más que hablar de que había conocido a un grupo de gente muy interesante, New World no sé qué más, luego dejó de hablar de ellos y estaba aún más reservada que de costumbre, pero hacer esto…, no me lo puedo explicar. ¿Habéis discutido?

- Algo así, Cass. – No se sentía con ánimos para explicarle toda la historia- Llámame si tienes noticias de ella.

- Por supuesto. Lo siento de veras, James. Es absurdo, no me entra en la cabeza, pero en cualquier caso tú sabes cuanto la quiere. Estoy segura de que estarán bien juntas. Seguramente vuelvan esta misma noche. Llámame a la hora que sea.

- Claro, Cass. Adiós.

Colgó y miró a Kate.

- ¿Lo has oido, no? NewWorldWide.

- Debían de llevar meses preparándolo. ¿Cómo…? – No terminó la frase. Ni siquiera Kate se sentía con ánimos para hablar del hecho de que Clem hubiese sido capaz de hacerles algo así. - Llama a ese número que te dieron, pregúntales que es lo que quieren, les daremos lo que sea.

Él reflexionó un momento, intentando pensar con claridad a través de la angustia.

- Sabes tan bien como yo qué es lo que quieren, Kate. ¿Cómo vamos a dárselo? ¿Tú sabes cómo regresar allí?

Kate calló, abrumada.

- No. – Tras un segundo continuó. - ¿No vamos a decírselo a Ben?

- Prefiero hablar antes con ellos. Al menos sabremos a que atenernos.

- Quizá le quieran a él- musitó Kate.

- Les daría su maldita cabeza en una bandeja, si es lo que quieren, pero no creo que vaya a ponerse a nuestro alcance. Estoy seguro de que el muy bastardo sabía más de lo que nos contó.

- ¡James! ¡Ben ya no es como antes!

- ¿No? Ya lo veremos, Kate.

Sawyer tomó de nuevo el teléfono y marcó el número de la Fundación Hanso. A pesar de la hora que era le respondieron al segundo tono.

- Por fin. Llevo horas esperando.

- ¡Escúchame hijo de puta…!

- ¡Por favor! Evitemos esto, me hago cargo. Personalmente estaba en contra de ello pero estoy seguro de que lo que desean, igual que nosotros, es solucionarlo lo antes posible.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Está perfectamente y en la mejor compañía, como ya sabrá. No queremos causarle ningún daño, nuestros métodos no son los más adecuados pero no somos malas personas, James.

Cogió aire e hizo un esfuerzo por contenerse. La rabia apenas le dejaba pensar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

- Tras nuestra conversación de esta mañana ha habido un cambio de planes. Todo se ha precipitado. Debido a factores inesperados el proyecto que nos ha ocupado durante años ha tenido que acelerarse. Necesitamos volver a la isla, ya.

- ¿Y de verás piensan que nosotros sabemos cómo volver?

- Imagino que no, pero espero que pongan el mayor empeño en conseguir averiguarlo. Toda ayuda es poca. Llame a este número cuando tengan algo.

- ¡Hegel!

Sawyer soltó el teléfono.

- Ha colgado.

- Déjame el teléfono. Voy a llamar a Ben.

Cuando ya pensaba que la llamada se cortaría oyó la voz de Ben en el altavoz del teléfono.

- ¡Kate, qué casualidad! Iba a llamarte ahora mismo, tengo buenas noticias, acabo de localizar a Miles, te estaba mandado los datos al correo.

- Ya, Ben, pero no sé si servirá de algo. - Kate hizo una pausa, sólo pensar en decirlo, hacía que la faltase el aliento. - Se han llevado a mi hija, Ben. Han utilizado a Clementine, no sé que le habrán dicho pero está con ellos y ahora tienen a Mary.

Kate esperó, quitándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ben tardó en responder.

- No sabes como lo siento, Kate.

No dijo más, pero su voz parecía sincera.

- ¡Tienes que ayudarnos, Ben! Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, sólo tiene cinco años. ¡Sólo es una niña! Puede que yo lo merezca, pero ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- Y tú eres quien sufre, Kate. – Le dijo cansadamente - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

- Quieren volver, Ben. Sólo dime como llegar hasta allí, luego tú podrás cambiar otra vez la isla de sitio, o lo que sea, algo se te ocurrirá, pero no puedes dejar que se queden con Mary. ¡Tú la conoces! ¿Crees que es justo?

- No tiene nada que ver con la justicia, Kate. – Se quedó callado. Los dos aguantaron la tensión en silencio, esperando su respuesta. – Lo siento mucho Kate, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo deciros como llegar a la isla.

- ¡Ben!

Sawyer le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Sé que te lo he dicho demasiadas veces pero te juro por la vida de mi hija que si no nos ayudas con esto no descansaré hasta que vea tu cadáver pudriéndose en la arena! ¡Aunque sea lo último que haga!

Sólo escuchó el silencio al otro lado, cuando Ben habló su voz estaba rota y agotada.

- Te creo, James y entenderé que lo hagas. Pero tienes que comprender algo, recuerda esto, tú estabas a mi lado el día que mataron a Alex.

- ¡No me hables ahora de Alex! ¡No dejaré que ocurra, me oyes!

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, James, lo mismo que ahora, aunque no fue ni es fácil. Dile a Kate que intente comprenderlo.

La llamada se cortó. El silencio pesaba como una losa sobre ellos. Ninguno de los dos sabía como seguir adelante. Él fue el primero en hablar.

- Ya lo has oído, no va a ayudarnos. Lo sabía, maldito hijo de puta, sólo esperaba el momento de traicionarnos.

- De veras pensaba que…. – Kate calló desalentada, Clem ayudaba a sus enemigos, Ben les abandonaba. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé, Kate. ¿Quién demonios sería capaz de saber cómo llegar allí? Cuando era jefe de seguridad de Dharma ni siquiera yo tenía acceso a las claves de navegación, Horace las preparaba y se las daba al capitán del submarino, eran distintas cada vez. Tenía que calcularlas.

- ¿Calcularlas?

- Sí, alguna vez le vi hacerlo, tenía un montón de fórmulas. Él era matemático o algo así, le llevaba horas.

Un recuerdo surgió en la mente de Kate. Era una esperanza.

- La segunda vez que volvimos a la isla nos reunimos todos en una iglesia, allí había una mujer, fue la que nos dijo el vuelo que debíamos tomar. Tenía un cuaderno en su mano, yo ya había visto antes ese cuaderno. Era de Faraday, también estaba lleno de fórmulas.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron.

- ¿Sabes quién era?

- No, pero cuanto la conocí tuve un presentimiento, una sensación, había algo en ella, en su forma de sujetar el cuaderno que me recordó a Faraday.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Puede que sea una estupidez pero creo que era su madre.

-No tenemos nada más, empezaremos por ahí, buscaremos información sobre Faraday, él era el único que entendía de que iba todo eso.

Era muy tarde pero pensar en dormir era imposible, empezaron a buscar en Internet, no había mucho sobre Daniel Faraday, pero en una nota de prensa decía que era doctor en Oxford, pasaron horas consultando archivos de la universidad, todo era prácticamente lo mismo. Sin embargo al abrir un antiguo documento sobre la promoción de doctorados de 1996, Sawyer vio una foto de un joven y ya algo aturdido Faraday que posaba junto a una mujer de gesto severo. Él nunca la había visto pero su corazón dio un vuelco.

- ¡Mira esto, Kate!

- Sí. Es ella, es la misma mujer.

En el pie de foto había una nota. "El joven y prometedor doctor Daniel Faraday junto a su madre, Eloise Hawkings"


	24. Chapter 24

**13. ROSTROS DEL PASADO.**

Saber quien era la misteriosa mujer de la iglesia era un gran paso pero era necesario encontrarla, se volcaron en ello con todos los medios que tenían y con algunos contactos a los que Sawyer recurrió y que servían para conseguir información que no estaba al alcance de todos. Mientras llegaba, estudió el informe sobre Miles. Había perdido la poca confianza que tuvo nunca en Ben, pero aún así no podía dejarlo pasar. En realidad apenas contaba nada de interés, sólo una dirección, no demasiado lejos de Austin, en San Antonio, a una hora en coche desde allí. A pesar de la preocupación de Kate, que no quería dejarle ir sólo, salió para allá a primera hora. No había más, alguien debía quedarse con Jei.

Kate había llamado a Sam, el exmarido de la madre de Kate, para contarle lo ocurrido. Tenían una buena relación desde que se establecieron allí, especialmente desde que nacieron los niños, para Sam eran sus auténticos nietos, aunque desde el principio supo que en realidad Kate no era su hija, pero Sam no tenía a nadie más cercano y para él ella siempre había sido su niña, no en la sangre, pero sí en su corazón. Siempre se había culpado por todo lo que tuvo que pasar Kate cuando su madre y él se separaron. Por eso se sentía muy feliz de ver que había conseguido dejar atrás su turbulento pasado y empezar de nuevo. Era cierto que Sawyer y él no sintonizaban mucho pero quizá eso ya era pedir demasiado.

La noticia dejó a Sam tan destrozado como a los demás, pero reaccionó bien y aseguró a Kate que todo se solucionaría y le dijo que le esperase para la tarde. Kate se alegró de tenerle a su lado. Sam no le fallaría, y al fin y al cabo era un oficial del ejército americano. Eso también contaba.

Sawyer llegó a la dirección indicada. Era un bloque de pisos de mala muerte en un barrio bastante degradado. Comprobó que el arma seguía en su sitio. Notaba su pulso latir acelerado, pero a la vez una extraña sangre fría se había apoderado de él. Hacía mucho que no sentía esa sensación. Cogió aire y llamó a la puerta.

Al principio no se oyó nada, insistió, una voz turbia y soñolienta se escuchó.

- ¡Maldita sea, Linn! ¿Otra vez te has dejado las llaves?

La puerta se abrió y un Miles que había conocido mejores épocas apareció al otro lado.

- No soy Linn, pero igual me alegro de verte, Miles.

La cara de pánico de Miles fue suficiente para Sawyer. Cerró la puerta tras sí y vio como éste retrocedía como si estuviese frente a un fantasma.

- ¡Jim, qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo me has…? Quiero decir ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- No tengo mucho que contar Miles, esperaba que fueses tú quien me contases a mí.

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- Cuéntame porque estás temblando como una rata asustada y quizá eso salve tu vida.

- ¡Jim, por favor! ¡No quería perjudicarte! ¡No sabes como es esa gente! Pensaba que podría sacarles algo de pasta y al final fueron ellos los que me exprimieron a mí.

- ¿No querías perjudicarme? Tú los llevaste hasta a mí y ahora tienen a mi hija, Miles. Mi hija. Así que creo que empiezo a conocerlos.

Miles se tropezó contra sobre el sofá en el que debía haber estado durmiendo, todo el apartamento tenía un aspecto tan penoso como el que tenía el mismo Miles. Se pasó las manos por la cara pero empezó a hablar.

- No creí que pudiera afectarte a ti, Jim. Todo me ha ido mal desde que volvimos de allí, conseguí malvender los diamantes que saqué de la isla pero el dinero se fue tan rápido como llegó. Me engañaron, una mujer, y luego me quedé sólo y sin un centavo. No hice más que dar tumbos, nada me salió bien, estaba desesperado, hasta que vi un anuncio en un periódico de Los Ángeles, sólo decía Proyecto Dharma y un teléfono, no sé ni siquiera porqué llamé, no tenía nada más, quizá te parezca patético Jim, pero los mejores años de mi vida fueron los que pase allí con la Iniciativa Dharma.

Sawyer calló, aunque no estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo, comprendía a Miles. Si él no hubiese encontrado a Kate quién sabe dónde habría terminado, aún así no eran los problemas de Miles lo que le importaba.

-Continúa.

- Llamé, buscaban gente que hubiese tenido alguna relación con la Iniciativa, les dije que era hijo de Pierre Chang. ¡Sólo les dije eso, te lo juro! Nada más saberlo se mostraron encantados, me ofrecieron un trabajo de coordinador de no sé que, un buen sueldo y caras sonrientes a mi alrededor. Allí sólo se hablaba de proyectos autosuficientes, energías limpias, desarrollo sostenible, y todas esas monsergas. Parecían la mejor gente del mundo pero en realidad son una secta, tienen lavado el cerebro, todos adoran a Hanso como si fuese el nuevo Mesías y sólo hablan de la comunidad y del nuevo renacimiento y no sé que más, al principio no me importó demasiado y luego fue tarde.

- ¿Quién es Hanso?

- No sé mucho de él, se crió en Dinamarca, no tiene ningún acento pero a su alrededor tiene un montón de críos que parecen de otro planeta, cuando te sonríe parece que eres la persona más importante del mundo para él, pero está obsesionado con la isla, yo apenas le había tratado pero él tiene todos los antiguos archivos de Dharma y debió ver alguna foto mía. Me hizo llamar a su despacho y me la enseñó, nunca le había visto así, tenía ojos de iluminado, yo lo negué todo, ¡créeme! Le dije que no era yo, que no sabía de que hablaba pero no me creyó, llamó a su sequito, me llevaron a una habitación en ese mismo edificio que yo nunca había visto, no sé el tiempo que estuve allí, Jim, no sabes lo que fue, sin dormir, sin comer, una imagen tras otra, aquella música volviéndome loco. Sólo quería que acabase. – Miles sollozó. – Ya no puedo dormir más de una hora seguida, me asaltan las imágenes. ¡Están dentro de mi cabeza y no consigo sacármelas! No sé ni lo que les dije, todo lo que querían oír, ¡pero yo no sabía donde estabas ahora! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una hija! ¿Dices que quieres matarme? ¡Hazlo! ¡Me harías un gran favor!

Sawyer se sintió descorazonado, todos ellos parecían estar prendidos en una red de la que era imposible escapar, ¿no era bastante que ellos pagasen por sus pecados? ¿Por qué también Mary?

- Cálmate, Miles. ¿Cómo voy a matarte? Sólo me importa mi hija, dicen que no nos la devolverán hasta que no les llevemos de vuelta a la isla. ¿Tú sabes algo de eso?

- Sabes tan bien como yo lo difícil que es llegar a la isla, me interrogaron sobre eso también, les dije cómo había llegado yo y también lo del 815, lo del Ajira, todo, ya no sabía lo que les decía. Estuve allí semanas, un tipo que yo conocía, un científico medio chalado, me hacía repetírselo todo, los saltos en el tiempo, su frecuencia, las luces. Un día abrieron la puerta y me dejaron ir pero me siguen vigilando ¡lo sé! Siempre están ahí, sólo has entrado porque ellos te han dejado, Jim. Tienes que saberlo. ¡No estoy loco, es la verdad!

- Te creo, Miles. – Buscó entre el revoltijo de cosas que era el cuarto de Miles. – Te apuntaré mi teléfono, si te enteras de algo o recuerdas alguna cosa que pueda ser de ayuda llámame.

- ¿Te vas? ¡No me dejes aquí sólo, Jim! Deja que me vaya contigo. Te ayudaré, será igual que en los viejos tiempos ¡Por favor! ¡Acabarán conmigo!

- Lo siento, Miles. No puedo, ahora no. Quizá cuando todo se arregle…

- Ya… Olvídalo. Yo también lo siento, Jim.

Salió de allí con un nudo en el estomago. Había entrado pensando en matarlo y ahora se sentía culpable por dejarlo allí a su suerte. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de Miles? Ni siquiera había sido capaz de proteger a Mary.

En su residencia de Houston, Sigmund Hanso se levantaba extenuado del tratamiento de radioterapia al que se estaba sometiendo, como siempre que se lo aplicaban sentía como la radiación no destruía tan sólo las células malignas que devoraban su organismo sino que acababan con toda su energía. Era una carrera a muerte, tenía que aguantar sólo un poco más, ya estaba tan cerca…

El teléfono sonó.

- Sigmund, ya se ha marchado. Te lo acabo de mandar todo a tu cuenta. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos con Straume?

Hanso ya estaba abriendo las primeras imágenes, en alta definición. El rostro de Sawyer captado con teleobjetivo aparecía en primer plano a su llegada a la casa de Miles. En las últimas se le veía salir de allí con gesto sombrío.

- No hagáis nada con él, retira la vigilancia pero dejad los micros. Nunca se sabe. ¿Qué están haciendo ahora?

- Vuelve a su casa. Ella se ha quedado allí.

- Avísame de lo que ocurra, sea la hora que sea. ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto.

Permaneció largo rato contemplando las imágenes, como si algún conocimiento oculto le fuese a llegar a través de su observación, dejó la última visible en la pantalla y se dispuso a escuchar la conversación. La fatiga empezaba a remitir pero una desazón no le dejaba alcanzar el estado de paz y equilibrio que deseaba. Todo se estaba haciendo demasiado apresuradamente, tenía que haberse ganado a ese hombre. Miles sólo era un peón, una marioneta de esa serpiente de Widmore pero James Ford era un elegido, un superviviente del 815, igual que Kate Austen, y había permanecido en la isla más que cualquier otro, exceptuando a la trastornada de Claire Littleton y al misterioso Richard. Richard le quitaba el sueño. Aparecía en todos los archivos de los que disponía, el portavoz de los hostiles. También había un Ricardo en el barco de su antepasado Magnus Hanso, él tenía la copia de los diarios del barco. La relación de su familia con la isla se remontaba a tiempos lejanos, los imbéciles de sus tíos no habían querido saber nada de ella pero él recuperaría el lugar que le correspondía por derecho.

Había conocido a Miles una tarde en la que hacía una visita de rutina, sólo era otro más de los muchos familiares de empleados de Dharma que había encontrado, ninguno había aportado gran cosa, pero él se sentía como si recogiese las piezas de un puzzle. Aquella noche, en casa, revisando fotos antiguas como hacía a menudo, lo vio, en una imagen de hacía más de treinta años pero aparentemente con la misma edad con la que lo había visto esa misma tarde. Era una señal del destino. Al fin. Quizá se había excedido con él, la brutalidad no era de su agrado, pero no había sido capaz de tomárselo con calma, le hubiese sacado la sangre de las venas si en ella hubiese estado escrita la respuesta.

De las seis personas más que iban en ese vuelo se había concentrado en localizar a Kate Austen, ella había conseguido salir de la isla y luego regresar allí, era lo que él necesitaba. No fue demasiado difícil encontrarla, y con ella, inesperada y felizmente, llegó James Ford, y no dudaba de que eran la llave para todo lo demás. Tenía un gran plan para ellos, pero entonces apareció la enfermedad, la maldita enfermedad y todo se había desbaratado. Era una lucha contra reloj, no se dejaría derrotar ahora que estaba tan cerca. Lo de la niña había sido una jugada desesperada, él hubiese querido ganarse su confianza, su amistad, como se había ganado la de Clementine. Ahora eso estaba descartado. En cualquier caso tenían un largo camino aún que recorrer. Tenía que saber cómo pensaba y qué era lo que le importaba.

Se concentró un momento y vació su mente. Después escuchó la grabación.


	25. Chapter 25

**14. DOS MADRES.**

Cuando Sawyer regresó de San Antonio, Sam ya había llegado. No era un hombre que necesitase muchas explicaciones, no en vano había servido en el ejercito la mayor parte de su vida, sabía que la historia de Kate a partir del accidente era más complicada de lo que en su momento se contó, pero nunca había hecho preguntas y tampoco las hizo ahora, le bastó con saber que guardaba relación y no veía a Kate con ánimos de explicar ahora lo que nunca le había explicado. No pasó lo mismo con Cassidy que no había dejado de llamar y Kate la había terminado contando que todo estaba relacionado con lo pasado tras el accidente. La discusión entre las dos había sido más que dura, a pesar de la amistad que las unía, y al final Cassidy había acabado maldiciendo la hora en que habían vuelto a aparecer en su vida. Kate lo sentía por Cassidy pero en este momento tenía preocupaciones más graves que los sentimientos de ella.

En cuanto vio a Sawyer, Kate supo que el viaje no había servido de nada pero fue un alivio tenerlo de vuelta, además ella sí tenía algo importante que contar, sólo había ocho Eloise Hawkings de nacionalidad inglesa en Estados Unidos y sólo dos tenían la edad adecuada para ser la persona que les interesaba. Puede que no fuese ninguna de ellas pero tenían que probarlo. Una estaba en Los Ángeles, la otra en Washington. Kate quería salir esa misma tarde para Los Ángeles, ya tenía el vuelo. Ahora que Sam estaba en casa podían dejarle a Jei. Sawyer dudaba, ni siquiera estaban seguros de que fuese ella, podían asegurarse antes de ir hasta allí. Kate no quería esperar. Estaba reservando el billete.

- ¿Te vienes o te quedas?

- Me voy, maldita sea, pero no me gusta dejar aquí a Jei, aunque esté con Sam.

- ¿Te parece mejor que nos lo llevemos?

- ¿Te parece a ti que tengo ganas de bromas?

- Pues quédate entonces pero te aseguro que yo voy a coger ese avión dentro de dos horas.

Salió de la habitación sin contestarla. Kate ni se volvió, decidió tomar dos billetes, que él hiciese lo que le diese la gana, ella se iba a Los Ángeles. Cuando salió la estaba esperando, hicieron el trayecto hasta el aeropuerto casi sin hablar y lo mismo el vuelo. Los dos acusaban la tensión, y además se conocían demasiado bien, sabían que cualquier chispa desencadenaría una nueva discusión y ninguno se sentía con ánimos para afrontarla.

El vuelo duraba tres horas pero con la diferencia horaria llegaron sólo una hora más tarde de la que habían salido, así que a las diez de la noche estaban delante de la dirección que ella había anotado. Era un elegante edificio con conserje. Kate estaba convencida de que era el lugar, Sawyer temía la desilusión que sentiría si estaba equivocada.

- No pienso esperar a que se haga de día. Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Tengo tantas ganas de salir de dudas como tú, Kate, pero si es una mujer mayor… estará durmiendo y no sé si le gustará que dos desconocidos la despierten a estas horas, recuerda que tenemos que ganárnosla.

- Lo sé, pero voy a hacerlo, James, además creo que es mejor que entré yo sola. La intimidaremos menos y si no da resultado podrás probar tú.

La miró mientras pasaban por su cabeza unas cuantas cosas que decirla, pero finalmente las desechó todas y apenas la contestó.

- Está bien, lo haremos a tu modo.

- ¿Crees que el portero nos dejará entrar?

- Sea como sea, si quieres pasar, pasaremos.

Entraron al hall intentando componer su mejor cara. Cuando preguntaron por la Sra. Hawkings el portero los miró con extrañeza y les dijo que no era nada habitual que recibiese visitas y menos a estas horas y que necesitaba avisarla antes de dejarlos pasar. Marcó un número, Kate miró a Sawyer, él arrancó el cable del teléfono, el hombre levantó la cabeza sorprendido. Kate dejó allí a Sawyer y corrió hacia el interior.

Subió al ascensor con las llaves de la casa en la mano, llamó a la puerta, si no la abrían usaría la llave del portero. No hizo falta, la puerta se abrió enseguida y allí apareció Eloise Hawkings, perfectamente vestida y arreglada a pesar de la hora. Su semblante era grave pero no parecía en absoluto sobresaltada o preocupada.

- Buenas noches, Sra. Hawkings, perdone que la moleste tan tarde. Es a causa de algo muy importante.

- Te conozco ¿no es así? Eras una de las Oceanic Six, pensaba que ya no volverías a salir de allí. Debes de ser muy persistente.

- Supongo que sí que lo soy, ¿podría entrar?

- Entra, ya que has llegado hasta aquí. No me digas que quieres volver de nuevo, ¿crees que esto funciona como una agencia de viajes?

- No quiero volver, no yo al menos. Pero alguien que conozco… sí lo desea, pensé que usted podría ayudarnos.

- ¿A llegar allí? ¿Es que no has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo? Es el destino el que te lleva allí, la manera no importa demasiado, si tienes que volver, volverás, si no da igual lo que hagas.

- Pero usted, tenía un cuaderno, lo usó para enviarnos allí de nuevo.

- Sólo ayudé un poco porque era lo que tenía que hacer, estaba escrito.

A pesar de su severidad, el rostro de Eloise reflejaba una profunda amargura. Kate decidió lanzarse, era sólo una sospecha lo que tenía en su mente pero en ese momento le pareció verlo todo claro.

- Era usted, ¿no es así? La mujer que disparó a Faraday por la espalda, yo estaba allí cuando ocurrió. Usted lo mató, a su propio hijo y después no hizo nada por impedirlo, dejó que simplemente pasase.

La señora Hawkings la fulminó con una mirada en la que competían la ira y el dolor.

- ¡Niña estúpida! ¿Qué puedes entender tú? ¡No dejé que pasase! ¡Ya había pasado! No había manera de evitarlo. Ninguna manera. Entonces aún no lo sabía y fui lo suficientemente idiota como para dejarme convencer por aquel pobre infeliz de que había que explotar una bomba nuclear. Sólo estábamos haciendo lo que provocó el incidente, más desgracias y más muertes, pero da igual, eso también estaba escrito.- Eloise calló un momento. - ¿Crees que no lo amaba? ¡Era mi único hijo! Mi Daniel, pobre victima inocente.

Kate estaba horrorizada, no conseguía entender a esa mujer que había sido capaz de mandar al sacrificio a su único hijo. ¿Cómo iba a esperar compasión de ella? De cualquier forma tenía que intentarlo, era su única esperanza.

- Es verdad, no lo comprendo, quizá tenga razón y era inevitable que ocurriese lo de Daniel, pero ahora se han llevado a mi hija, la gente de Hanso. ¡Sólo tiene cinco años! Se lo suplico. Ayúdeme a salvarla, por compasión, por Daniel, ya que a él no pudo ayudarle. ¿Qué le debe usted a la isla?

Eloise le dio la espalda y se sentó en un sillón. Mientras la contestaba apartó su mirada de ella y la fijó en algún otro lugar.

- Tú no amas la isla, has estado allí dos veces y no significa nada para ti. No puedes entenderlo.

- Eso no es cierto, significa mucho para mí, y también la amo, en parte… tanto como la odio y la temo, pero no por encima de mi hija. Por favor… se lo estoy rogando.

- ¿No me has oído? Ocurrirá lo que tenga que ocurrir, yo no sé lo que será de tu hija, no veo el futuro, sólo tenía el cuaderno de Daniel, y sabía algunas cosas pero después de vuestra marcha ya no había referencias a nada más. Espero que la recuperes y ahora márchate. Déjame tranquila.

A Kate la entraron ganas de abofetearla, maldita vieja fría y egoísta, le arrancaría aquel cuaderno costase lo que costase. En la cara de Eloise apareció un ligero sentimiento de temor cuando vio la expresión de Kate, volvió a desviar ligeramente la mirada, Kate se dio cuenta de que fijaba la vista en un antiguo escritorio de caoba. Se lanzó hacia el cajón, lo abrió, allí estaba.

- ¡No! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo! ¡Es todo lo que conservó de él! ¡Suéltalo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Eloise se había levantado del sillón y en sus ojos había un brillo demente. A Kate le recorrió un escalofrío pero agarró con fuerza la libreta y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Sin hacer caso de las voces que dejaba atrás, bajó en el ascensor y bloqueó la puerta para que no volviese a subir. Sawyer estaba abajo, había encerrado al conserje en el cuarto de servicio. Se alarmó al ver su cara.

- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido?

- ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos ahora mismo de aquí!

Salieron a la calle, desde la ventana llegaban los gritos de Eloise, parecían las maldiciones de una bruja malvada y amargada.

- ¡Espero que muera, me oyes! ¡Espero que la pierdas como yo perdí a Daniel!

Sawyer la escuchaba paralizado y mudo de horror, incapaz de moverse de allí. Kate tiró de él.

- ¡Te he dicho que nos vamos!

Ella le quitó las llaves y arrancó el coche. Reaccionando, él se subió por la otra puerta. Kate pisó hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Las voces dejaron de oírse.


	26. Chapter 26

_Nota. La verdad Gabism es que a mí nunca me cayó muy bien Eloise, pero cuando pasó lo de Faraday me dió pena, yo creo que se quedó un poco amargada la mujer :( Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles pero espero no desanimaros ;)_

**15. UNA GARANTIA.**

Fue difícil superar el horror de aquella entrevista, Kate apenas quisó explicar a Sawyer de que habían hablado, sólo le dijo que le había robado el cuaderno y que lo único que quería era olvidarlo.

Ojearon su contenido, un montón de fórmulas ininteligibles junto con unas anotaciones casi igual de incomprensibles. Costaba trabajo creer que eso sirviera para llegar a alguna parte, pero ninguno de los dos entendía de física o de matemáticas como para juzgar si tenía algún sentido. Al menos estaba claro que para la señora Hawkings era valioso.

Volvieron esa misma noche a Austin, en dos noches apenas habían dormido lo poco que habían cerrado los ojos en el avión, pero ninguno se sentía capaz de meterse en la cama. Era mediodía en Austin.

Sam los estaba esperando, Sawyer no sabía que pensaba que habían ido a hacer a Los Ángeles pero vio su mirada desilusionada y acusadora cuando los vio llegar con un simple cuaderno en las manos. Intentó evitarlo, no se sentía con ánimo para soportar lo reproches del padrastro de Kate.

Se metió en su estudio y esperó a que Kate entrase, no tardó en llegar.

- ¿Los has llamado, ya?

- Te estaba esperando.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Hegel.

- Dígame.

- Tenemos algo.

- Les felicito por su rapidez, crea que sabremos valorarlo en lo que vale. ¿Qué es?

- Son las fórmulas que necesitan para encontrar la ruta hacia la isla.

- Interesante ¿y de dónde las ha sacado?

- ¿Qué importa de dónde las haya sacado?

- Importa porque así podremos juzgar su valor.

- Eran de alguien a quién conocí en la isla, también trabajó para Dharma, llegó con Miles, era físico, Daniel Faraday.

- Mmmm. Parece prometedor. Tendremos que hacer que nuestros científicos lo analicen para descubrir su verdadero valor.

- De eso nada, no lo tendrán hasta que no nos devuelvan a Mary, y también a Clem.

- Equivoca los términos, sintiéndolo mucho no le devolveremos a su hija menor hasta que pongamos el pie en la isla, la mayor, puede creerme, es absolutamente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Es más, me temo que vamos a necesitar su compañía como garantía.

- ¿De qué demonios está hablando?

- Cuando lleguemos allí necesitaremos alguien que conozca la zona y además sabemos que tiene amigos en la isla, amigos suyos que no nos miran con buenos ojos, ya hubo malentendidos en el pasado, no queremos que se repitan, queremos que haga de mediador. En la medida de lo posible, claro.

- Si lo que está diciendo es que quiere que yo vuelva a la isla, ya puede irse olvidando.

Kate lo miró espantada, la expresión de Sawyer resultaba difícil de interpretar pero ella sintió como todo se tambaleaba a su alrededor.

Hegel olvidó su afabilidad y respondió con irritación.

- No sé porque cree que está en condiciones de exigir nada, puede quedarse sentado en su casa y esperar el momento en que pueda volver a ver a su hija, suponiendo que la reconozca el día que eso ocurra o puede colaborar. Usted decide. No nos hagan perder más el tiempo si no van a ayudarnos, estamos muy escasos de él.

Un silencio atroz se hizo en el estudio. Kate lo miraba angustiada pero él tenía la vista perdida en algún punto más allá de la habitación.

- Lo haré, los llevaré allí si es lo que quieren, pero tenemos que verla antes de entregarles el cuaderno. Y también tengo que estar seguro de que nos la devolverán cuando lleguemos allí.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Para qué querríamos nosotros después a su hija? Todo será distinto cuando estemos allí, esto ha sido un mal paso pero sabremos compensárselo. No lo olvidaremos. Esta tarde a las ocho les enviaré un mensajero, tengan preparado un ordenador.

Cerró el móvil. Seguía evitando mirar a Kate.

- No lo hagas, no quiero que vuelvas.

Volvió la vista hacia ella, su expresión revelaba una furia mayor de la que ella había visto en él hasta entonces.

- ¿Y crees que yo quiero volver, Kate?

- No. – Kate habló tan bajo que apenas se la oyó.

- Cuando tengas una idea mejor, házmela saber.´

Salió de la habitación. Necesitaba descargar la rabia que sentía o se volvería loco. Fue a la cocina y buscó la botella de whisky. Se sirvió un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago. Sintió el calor quemándole por dentro. Al volverse se encontró a Sam que traía a Jei de la mano, lo miró fríamente pero se limitó a darse la vuelta sin decir nada. Era más de lo que se podía pedir a cualquiera. Cogió la botella y la estrelló contra la pared, trozos de cristal y restos de whisky salieron disparados en todas las direcciones. Había sangre en su mano. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba hecho un desastre. Se sintió mejor, al menos ahora estaba más acorde con su estado de ánimo.

El resto del día pasó lentamente, Sawyer se metió en el estudio y pasó la tarde en el sofá mirando al techo. Desde allí oía como Sam y Kate conversaban pero no lo suficientemente alto como para entender lo que decían. No hacía falta, podía imaginárselo. También escuchaba a Jei parloteando y más de una vez oyó como le llamaba. No se sintió con fuerzas suficientes para responderle. De pronto todo lo que era su vida, lo que pensaba que era su verdadera y deseada vida se desmoronaba como si fuese un castillo de naipes. Hubo un momento, no muy lejano, en el que había llegado a pensar que el tiempo que había pasado en la isla había sido una ilusión, un mal sueño que había que olvidar. Ahora se daba cuenta de que la ilusión había sido la vida que había tenido desde entonces. La isla siempre había estado ahí, esperando para reírse en su cara. Era irónico que tuviese que volver allí para salvar lo que más quería, y que el hecho de hacerlo fuese capaz de provocar que perdiera eso mismo que tanto amaba.

Miró el reloj, eran las ocho menos cuarto, sería mejor que se levantase, tenía que ver a Mary. Si simplemente se hubiese quedado en casa con él, igual que Jei… Maldita Clem…, un ramalazo de odio y culpa lo sacudió ¿cómo podía haber sido Clem capaz? Por muy sectaria que fuese la organización Clem era inteligente y madura, podía soportar que quisiese castigarlo, seguro que se lo merecía pero ¿Mary? ¿Cómo podía haber pensado siquiera en hacer daño a Mary?

Fue a la sala de estar, Kate aún seguía allí con Sam, era evidente que había estado llorando y la cara de él también era de preocupación, miró a Sawyer con un gesto que él no supo descifrar pero Sam desvió la mirada y él fue a asomarse a la ventana desde la que se veía la calle. Justo en ese momento, aunque aún no eran las ocho, llegó un motorista. Sawyer salió a la puerta y Sam fue tras él.

Era un chico de no más de veinte años que con toda tranquilidad les dio un paquete y les dijo que le habían dicho que esperase hasta que ellos le devolviesen otro. Entraron dentro, era sólo un sobre con un papel y escrita en él una dirección web y una clave para establecer una videoconferencia. Kate corrió a intentar disimular su mala cara mientras Sawyer se iba conectando. Kate volvió a la sala. Apareció una habitación vacía, el corazón de Sawyer amenazaba con salirse del pecho, Kate se había sentado delante de la webcam y se retorcía las manos. Se oyó un grito inconfundible.

- ¡Mamá!

- ¡Mary!

Mary apareció movida ante la pantalla, alguien que venía con ella pero que ellos no veían la dijo amable que se sentase en la silla. Mary se sentó obediente.

- ¡Hola! ¡Te veo, mamá!

- ¡Yo también te veo, tesoro! ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, muy bien, ¿cuándo vienes mamá? Te he estado todo el día esperando, Clem dice que no podemos ir a la playa hasta que tú no vengas, ¿a qué sí que me dejas ir, mamá?

- Todavía no, tesoro. Tienes que esperar un poco más, mamá va a ir enseguida. ¿Te lo está pasando bien?

- Sí, muy bien, hemos hecho un montón de juegos y he subido a un avión y no me ha dado miedo y he visto el mar pero estaba muy lejos, no me podía bañar porque Clem decía que estábamos demasiado alto para saltar.

- Eres muy valiente, Mary – las lágrimas se mezclaban con la risa en el rostro de Kate. - ¿Está Clem contigo?

- Estaba, pero ahora no ¿la llamó? ¡Clem! ¡Te llama mamá! – la niña se volvió a la pantalla de nuevo. - ¿Estás llorando?

- No es nada, me he hecho mucho daño con un golpe.

- Yo me he hecho hoy una herida y también he llorado un poco, pero muy poco. Mamá ¿cuándo vamos a ir a la playa?

- Pronto Mary, sólo espera un poco más.

- ¿Mañana?

- Ya veremos, Mary. ¿Dónde estás ahora? ¿Es un sitio bonito?

- Sí, no sé, - Mary miró a la mujer que estaba a su lado y la decía algo – Mamá dicen que tengo que ir a hacer los deberes, sólo me queda una hoja. ¿Y papá?

- Está aquí, Mary.

- ¡Papá, tráete mi pelota!, ¿vale?

Un nudo en la garganta evitó que pudiese responderla antes de que la pantalla se fundiese a negro. Los tres se quedaron incapaces de pronunciar palabra, pero un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. Eran sólo dos palabras. El cuaderno. Sam lo cogió y salió a la calle. El mensajero le hizo firmar un recibo que Sam firmó con mano temblorosa y se fue. No volvió a entrar a la casa, se quedó en el porche con Jei.

Sawyer se sintió como un idiota por sus sentimientos de esa tarde, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que su vida no era real? ¿Es que no era real esa Mary tan tranquila e inocente como si Clem la hubiese llevado a pasar la tarde al zoo? ¿Qué importaba que tuviese que volver a la isla? Aunque tuviese que ir al mismísimo infierno lo haría para traerla de vuelta, y que alguno de esos mal nacidos se atreviesen a ponerse en su camino para evitar que ambos volviesen a casa. En eso estaba pensando cuando Kate le habló.

- ¿Vas a volver allí?

La voz de Kate era tensa. Era difícil para todos, él sabía lo duro que era para ella, lo duro que era para los dos. No había sido de mucha ayuda esta tarde.

- No tenía que haber reaccionado así, Kate, tú ya sabes… Ya lo sabes. No cederán Kate, ya has oído lo que ha dicho, puede estar en cualquier parte, no tenemos más remedio que confiar en ellos.

- Yo no confío en ellos.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer, Kate? ¿Esperar a que Clem recuperé la cordura?

Kate lo miró glacial. Sin saber aún qué era Sawyer supo al instante que no le gustaría lo que ella iba a decir.

- Cuando vuelvas a hablar con ellos, diles que tú también exiges una garantía.

- ¿Qué garantía?

- Yo tengo que reunirme con ella.

Todo el ánimo que había logrado recuperar hacía un momento se vino rápidamente abajo. No era posible que ella pensase realmente hacer eso pero inmediatamente supo que si estaba decidida, él no la haría cambiar de opinión.

- ¡No puedes pensar eso en serio! ¿Vas a dejar sólo a Jei para ponerte tú también en sus manos?

- ¡Ya estoy en sus manos! ¿Es qué no te das cuenta? No importa que esté aquí o allí, allí al menos podré intentar protegerla y Sam cuidará de Jei, ya lo hemos estado hablando. Lo hará bien, estoy segura.

- No hagas esto, Kate, por favor. –Guardó silencio, le resultaba imposible pensar siquiera en lo que quería decir. – Si algo os pasará a cualquiera de las dos…, yo…, yo…Nada ya tendría sentido.

- Hace dos días que todo dejó de tener sentido, James. Los dos lo sabemos.

Kate se levantó y se fue hacia la puerta. Desde allí se volvió.

- Voy a preparar las cosas de Jei. Avísame si llaman.

Él se quedó allí derrumbado. Esa tarde había creído que las cosas ya no podían ser peores. No había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de hasta qué punto podía estar equivocado.


	27. Chapter 27

**16. DESPEDIDAS.**

A la mañana siguiente el teléfono sonó muy temprano, pero él ya estaba levantado, había pasado la noche en el sofá del estudio, Kate apareció al momento por la puerta.

- Sí.

- Hemos estado estudiando el diario, contiene algunas ideas muy interesantes que estamos aún desarrollando, dado que el tiempo es muy importante para todos queremos ir ganándolo, deberá estar a las 12 horas en el aeropuerto de Austin, junto al mostrador número 108 de Continental Airlines. ¿Quiere apuntarlo?

- No hace falta.

La voz de Kate sonó cortante.

- Díselo.

Él la miró airado y le tendió el teléfono.

- Díselo tú.

Kate lo cogió, manteniéndole decidida la mirada.

- Soy Kate Austen, antes de ir a ninguna parte, yo también tengo una condición.

- La escuchó.

- Tengo que reunirme con mi hija.

- Eso es bastante inesperado, le aseguro que su hija está estupendamente, usted misma lo pudo ver ayer.

- O estoy con ella o no hay trato.

- Muy bien, para que vea que nuestra voluntad es positiva, puede usted reunirse con ella, los dos a las doce en el aeropuerto. Recuerden, mostrador 108.

- Estaremos allí.

Kate colgó.

- Voy a despertar a Jei, es mejor que se vayan ahora, así Sam podrá llamarnos cuando hayan llegado.

- Por última vez, Kate, no lo hagas. No te lo pido por mí, te lo pido por ellos, por Mary y por Jei. No sabes lo que estás haciendo.

- No he estado tan segura de nada en mi vida.

Salió del cuarto, él se quedó allí sólo, su mirada fue a parar a una foto sobre su mesa, en ella Kate y Mary sonreían en primer plano, sus cabezas apoyadas la de una junto a la de la otra. Era de estas navidades, la había tomado Sam. Parecía que hacía mucho más que sólo cinco meses de eso.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta. Se volvió, era Sam.

- Kate está dando el desayuno al niño, quiere que salgamos lo antes posible. Quería hablar un momento contigo, si no te importa.

Sawyer no contestó, apenas hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Sam pasó, visiblemente incómodo, parecía no saber por dónde empezar.

- Yo…, sé que tú y yo no siempre hemos entendido bien, pero quiero que sepas que… te apreció, y que haré todo lo posible por cuidar de que el pequeño esté bien.

Él siguió sin mirarlo y le contestó decaído.

- Gracias, Sam. Seguro que lo haces mejor que yo.

- No hables así. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Es en gran parte culpa mía que ella sea como es, de pequeña era una niña tan hermosa y tan dulce, tan fuerte y tan noble, Mary se parece tanto a ella…, desde el principio la amé con locura aún sabiendo que no era mía, intenté por todos los medios que su madre se quedase a mi lado, aguanté lo inaguantable porque también la amaba, pero todo fue inútil, ellas se fueron y yo me refugié en mi dolor y la perdí, a mi pequeña. Kate era excesivamente sensible, tuvo que volverse dura para protegerse, y quizá se endureció demasiado. Yo también la fallé y se vio sola, aprendió a no necesitar a nadie y cuando está desesperada es capaz de cualquier cosa y más vale que te apartes de su camino. Ayer intenté convencerla para que no lo hiciera, pero ni siquiera me escuchó. Pero tú ya la conoces.

- Sí, la conozco.

- Bien, entonces sólo te diré algo más, ve allá a dónde tengas que ir y da a esos cabronazos su merecido. Tráelas de vuelta a casa, hijo, nosotros os estaremos esperando.

Sam había apoyado su mano en su hombro mientras le hablaba y después había salido de allí sin esperar su respuesta, pero para él significaban mucho más de lo que hubiese podido expresar sus palabras y su confianza. No importaba mucho lo que los distanciaba, aquello que los unía era mucho más fuerte.

Poco después oyó como Kate se despedía de Sam, salió fuera, Kate estaba arrodillada a la altura del pequeño y le decía que tenía que portarse muy bien, que el abuelo se lo llevaba de excursión y que debía ser muy valiente y muy fuerte. A Kate la emoción le traicionaba la voz y el niño la miraba muy serio y casi a punto de echarse a llorar pero sin llegar a hacerlo, Kate lo abrazó y él sintió como sus recuerdos más desesperados salían del fondo de su memoria. No soportaba verlo, se dio la vuelta y salió a la calle, hubiese llevado a rastras a Kate hasta ese coche si hubiese servido de algo, Sam también salió, estrechó su mano y cuando Jei apareció él le cogió en brazos y le montó en el coche.

- Pásalo bien con el abuelo, Jei, recuerda cuanto te queremos.

El coche arrancó y los dos se quedaron fuera, Kate no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara, recogió un pequeño peluche que Jei había dejado tirado en el césped y se metió dentro. Él no se sintió con valor suficiente para entrar a la casa vacía. Se quedó sólo, sentado en el porche.

A las diez y media Kate salió, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de viaje al hombro y otra en la mano.

- Te he preparado algunas cosas.

- Creo que con lo que llevo puesto tendré bastante.

- Aún así te lo he preparado.

No respondió.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Vámonos.

A las once y media llegaban al aeropuerto de Austin, encontraron en seguida el mostrador de Continental. A pesar de la antelación, en cuanto llegaron, un auxiliar se acercó a ellos.

- Austen, ¿verdad? Por favor, síganme.

Les llevó a una sala bastante alejada de allí, abrió y no entró con ellos. En el interior había una mujer. Llevaba una bata de sanitario y rondaba los cuarenta años. Parecía amable y tranquila.

- Hola, llegan antes de lo previsto, mucho mejor así. Me han pedido que les haga algunas preguntas de rutina. Vamos a ver. ¿Siguen ustedes algún tratamiento médico o tienen alguna enfermedad o alergia conocida?

- No, no tenemos nada de eso.

- Va a ser un vuelo bastante largo, me gustaría tomarles la tensión y reconocerles, por favor, desabróchese la camisa.

Sawyer empezó a mirar con nerviosismo a Kate, pero ella no lo estaba mirando, la mujer cogió dos aparatos electrónicos y les puso uno a cada uno en la muñeca, el de Kate no funcionaba.

- Vaya, lo siento, tendremos que hacerlo con el manual, venga por aquí.

Salió con Kate de la habitación, y él sintió como la inquietud se adueñaba de él, una sospecha se iba tornando en seguridad y había algo que comenzaba a atormentarlo. Se levantó de la camilla y fue hacia la puerta, la mujer salía en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde está ella?

- Está dentro, pase si quiere.

Se hizo a un lado y se quedó detrás de él. Sintió el pinchazo en el cuello. Apenas le dio tiempo a lamentarse en un último pensamiento.

Ni siquiera se había despedido de Kate.


	28. Chapter 28

**17- UN HOMBRE Y UN DESTINO.**

Se despertó desorientada y mareada, por un momento no recordó nada ni tuvo idea de dónde estaba. Pronto un recuerdo surgió, rasgando la niebla en la que su mente estaba envuelta. Mary. Se incorporó rápidamente y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Apoyó la mano en la pared. La habían drogado. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida de no darse cuenta de lo que pretendían? La verdad es que aunque lo hubiese sabido tampoco habría hecho nada para impedirlo, pero al menos tenía que haber sido capaz de sospecharlo. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él y consigo misma para estar lo suficientemente alerta. Tendría que espabilar si quería sacar de allí a Mary.

Estaba en una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, sólo una cama y un lavabo. Un nuevo pensamiento la abatió aún más. Seguro que él ya no estaba allí, había salido de la enfermería sin mirarlo siquiera. Después de que hubiesen hecho todo el viaje en silencio se habían separado sin que ni siquiera hubiese podido abrazarle y decirle cuanto sentía que esto hubiera ocurrido y cuanto deseaba que todo pasase y pudiesen volver de nuevo a su vida, cuanto le amaba y cuanto compartía su sufrimiento. Sabía que la odiaba por hacer lo que estaba haciendo pero sabía también que tenía que estar con su hija. Sí, Jei la necesitaba, y un nuevo dolor la sacudió mientras pensaba en su pequeño, pero estaría bien con Sam, de eso al menos estaba segura.

Tal vez era mejor que no se hubiesen despedido, quizá si lo hubiesen hecho no habría tenido valor para dejarle marchar y marcharse ella a su vez, y eso no era posible, no tenían elección. Así que ahora estaba allí, encerrada en una especie de celda mientras él probablemente estaría rumbo a la isla. Parecería que nada había cambiado en todos estos años, sin embargo sí que había cambiado y lucharía por recuperarlo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró por ella, tendría unos cincuenta y tantos años, pero parecía envejecido.

-Me alegró de que ya esté despierta. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

- Está en un barco, y su hija también está en él. La verá enseguida, sobre todo si se muestra colaboradora.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí?

- Quiero que me hable de la isla, pero disculpe, no me he presentado soy Sigmund Hanso.

Una sacudida de puro e intenso odio golpeó a Kate, él era el responsable de todo.

- Por su expresión veo que no parece apreciarme, lo entiendo. Sin embargo debe intentar comprenderme, no tengo nada en absoluto en contra de usted, mi emoción más intensa en todo caso es la envidia ya que ha tenido el privilegio de estar en la isla. No sabe hasta qué punto deseo esta allí.

- Eso sólo me dice hasta qué punto es un idiota. Nadie en su sano juicio puede desear querer ir allí. Ese lugar es la muerte.

Hanso la contempló sorprendido como si ella hubiese descubierto un secreto oculto o hallado una profunda verdad.

- Sin duda. Es la muerte. Es curioso que sea lo primero que haya mencionado, he hablado con más gente que ha estado en la isla, le sorprendería con cuanta, y me han contado muchas cosas, bellas y terribles. Pero nadie lo había expresado con tanta claridad como usted. Aún así no deja de ser una verdad a medias y seguro que usted también lo sabe. La isla es la muerte y también es la vida, es el lugar dónde ambas se funden, el cruce de todos los caminos, el paraíso perdido y el infierno en la tierra, y en cualquier caso, es mi destino.

- Si es su destino ¿por qué ha tenido que arrastrarnos a todos?

- ¡Qué comentario tan simple! No puede creer que debamos esperar al destino sentados tranquilamente mientras llega nuestra oportunidad, de hecho sé que no lo cree porque usted no se ha quedado esperándolo sino que ha venido en busca de su hija. Es un gesto que la honra.

- Quiero verla. Ahora mismo.

- Enseguida, aún no hemos terminado. Necesito saber más. Sé que todo este tiempo han mantenido relación con la isla. ¿Cuánta gente queda aún allí?

- No lo sé, nunca lo pregunté. En todo caso la isla se defiende sola, sí es lo que quiere saber.

- No tan sola, la isla siempre ha tenido defensores, guardianes privilegiados y otros que han querido usurpar su puesto. Lo confieso, pertenezco al bando de los que quieren usurparlo. Mi familia se lo ha ganado, durante siglos.

- Estoy segura de que le irá muy bien en la isla.

- No sé porqué pienso que se burla de mí, Kate.

- He visto a otros mucho mejores que usted caer en la isla, personas que dieron su vida para ayudar a otros, y otros que sólo querían continuar con lo que dejaron atrás y salir de allí y se quedaron en ella para siempre. Espero que la isla le de lo que merece.

- Eso espero yo también. Usted no sabe nada de mí.

- Sé lo suficiente, secuestra niñas y tortura y manipula a la gente para conseguir sus fines, creo que allí encontrará algo más que lo que busca.

- Si pretende asustarme, deje que le diga que es perder el tiempo. Toda mi vida he querido llegar a la isla, mi abuelo me hablaba de ella, todos decían que desvariaba, pero yo veía la verdad, y luego encontré los archivos. Ya estaba muy cerca de ella, la gente que trabaja para mí desarrollaba un sistema informático muy avanzado, calculaban que en seis meses más habrían tenido los cálculos. La fortuna me acompañaba, pero hace tres meses me desahuciaron, apenas me quedan dos meses de vida, en el mejor de los casos. ¿Qué le parece eso?

- Me parece que la fortuna ha dejado de acompañarle.

La miró con odio.

- La fortuna es una jodida puta voluble y caprichosa, pero yo forjaré mi propio destino.

Kate calló, Hanso había dejado caer la mascara por un segundo y la locura y la ambición brillaban en sus ojos. Él vio como ella le estaba observando y pareció apagarse igual que una vela.

- Estoy cansado, no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos ni soportó fuertes emociones, vendrán a buscarla y la llevarán con su hija. Ya nos veremos.

Hanso salió. Kate se sintió desalentada. ¿Qué iba a frenar a un iluminado con los días contados? ¿Qué podía esperar de él? Una vez allí, si conseguían llegar, Ben los estaría esperando y James iba con él. Quizá si muriese antes de llegar a la isla… siniestras ideas cruzaban la mente de Kate cuando alguien entró.

- ¿Kate, verdad? Soy John Hegel, su marido ya me conoce.

Kate no se sentía con ánimo para aguantar más conversaciones, guardó silencio.

- Veo que no está de humor, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirla, podrá estar quince minutos con su hija, puede actuar como quiera pero de usted depende lo que ocurra después. Si se niega a dejar la sala o si intenta cualquier cosa fuera de lugar nos obligará a intervenir. La niña ha estado estos días tranquila y razonablemente contenta diría yo, usted verá como quiere que pase los siguientes. Si todo va bien podrá visitarla con frecuencia.

- Quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo.

- Yo también quiero muchas cosas, Kate, pero esto es lo que hay. Quince minutos, ahora dese la vuelta y póngase esto, por favor.

Kate miró la capucha que la tendía, la sensación de deja vu la mareó. Sobreponiéndose agarró la capucha y se la puso en la cabeza, él le colocó unas esposas y tiró de su brazo con delicadeza.

- Déjese llevar, será más fácil.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos yendo y viniendo, Kate intentó sacar algo en claro, pero era evidente que la estaban desorientando y que pasaron varias veces por el mismo sitio, oyó conversaciones y ruidos que no supo identificar. Finalmente pararon y aquel hombre tiró de la capucha y le quitó las esposas.

- Recuerde, por el bien de la niña, sonría y no la asuste.

Kate le dirigió una mirada asesina que él no vio porque estaba abriendo la puerta, cerrada con llave.

- Pase. Les dejó solas.

Kate parpadeó un poco deslumbrada, había mucha claridad en aquella habitación.

- ¡Mamáaaaa!

Mary venía corriendo hacia ella. Kate la cogió y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Mary, mi vida! ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? Has tardado mil horas.

- Lo siento mucho, es que te has venido muy lejos.

- Claro, porque a ti no te gustan los aviones, ¿a que no? y has tenido que venir en coche, bueno, en barco, ¿verdad? ¿Y papá? ¿Y Jei? ¿Y mi pelota?

- Pronto, muy pronto, pero hay que esperar un poco más.

- Jooo, ya no quiero esperar más, es aburrido.

- ¿Estás tú sola aquí? ¿Y Clem?

- Me ha dicho que iba a buscarte, yo no sé dónde está ahora.

- Seguro que viene enseguida. ¿Es buena contigo? ¿Jugáis mucho?

- Sí, mucho, pero también me pone deberes, mira cuanto he escrito y hemos leído muchos cuentos. Pero tú me dijiste que nos íbamos a ir de vacaciones y en vacaciones no hay deberes. Yo quiero ir ya a la playa, mami.

- Mamá te llevará, pero cuando vengan papá y Jei, ¿tú siempre estás aquí? ¿cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer, creo o el otro día, no me acuerdo.

- ¿Comes mucho?

- Sí, mucho, bueno, algunas veces.

- ¿Y duermes aquí?

- Sí, mira mi cama. Y Clem me deja abajo.

La llevó a una de las esquinas, había una cama nido, una mesa, juguetes y mucha luz en un amplio camarote desde el que se veía el mar.

- ¿A qué es bonito el mar? ¿Vas a dormir en mi cama?

- No va a poder ser, yo tengo otra habitación, me voy a tener que ir enseguida, Mary, tienes que ser valiente y recordar que mamá y papá te quieren mucho. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Sí, yo también te quiero mucho, mamá.

La niña volvió a abrazarla y Kate pensó que no lograría evitar las lágrimas, Mary continuó contándole cosas y los quince minutos volaron. Cuando la puerta se abrió Kate sintió el impulso de abrazarse a Mary e impedir como fuera que se la arrebataran, pero la mirada de Hegel y la serena calma de Mary la hicieron volver a dejarla en el suelo.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Kate, ¿viene?

- ¿Ya te vas?

- Volveré lo más pronto que pueda, ¿vale?

- Vale. Adiós, mamá.

- Un beso, mi vida, no estés triste, juega mucho.

Kate salió de la habitación después de mirar atrás por última vez. Se la veía muy pequeña y sola en aquel cuarto casi vacío.

- Lo ha hecho muy bien. Lo tendremos en cuenta.

- ¿Cuándo la veré de nuevo?

- Eso depende, cooperé y todo irá bien.

- Quiero hablar con James.

- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible de momento. En el lugar en dónde está no tenemos la cobertura para hacerlo posible.

- ¿Ni siquiera por radio?

- La cooperación incluye la aceptación, Kate, las preguntas las hacemos nosotros. Reflexione sobre como ayudarnos a lograr nuestro propósito y pronto estarán todos juntos de nuevo.

La dejó a solas de nuevo en la habitación y entonces sí derramó todas las lágrimas que había conseguido evitar delante de Mary.


	29. Chapter 29

**18. HACIA LA ISLA**.

Sawyer se levantó mareado, esperó un momento a que pasase la sensación, pero no disminuyó, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en un barco y de que se movía bastante. Recordó lo último que había hecho, aquella zorra le había pinchado en el cuello. Aún cuando se había dado cuenta de lo que planeaban, se había dejado engañar como un idiota. Ya no tenía remedio, seguro que Kate ya no estaba allí, habían pasado todo el trayecto en silencio, demasiado recluido en sí mismo para decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que tenía miedo de quedarse de nuevo atrapado en aquel condenado lugar, que no soportaba el pensamiento de que a ella o a Mary les ocurriese algo, que no quería condenar a sus hijos a crecer sin padres como creció él.

No hubiese podido decirle todas esas cosas, no era apenas capaz de tolerar el hecho de pensar en ellas. Pero querría al menos haberla estrechado en sus brazos antes de separarse. Ya no servía pensar en ello, al menos la vería allá dónde estuviese, sino que se fuesen olvidando de contar con él para llegar a la isla. Saltaría por la borda si hacía falta.

Probó el cierre de la puerta y se abrió sin problemas. Había unos pocos escalones, los subió y salió a cubierta. Era un barco de tamaño medio, casi como una especie de gran yate, por un momento creyó haber despertado en el lugar equivocado. Unos cuantos chicos y chicas en traje de baño o pantalones cortos paseaban por el barco tan despreocupados como si estuviesen en un viaje de placer. Una de las chicas se le acercó en cuanto lo vio.

- Hola, soy Ilse, ¿cómo estás?

No tendría mucho más de veinte años y tenía un ligero acento nórdico, todo su aspecto era nórdico, y sonreía como si en el mundo no existieran las preocupaciones.

- ¿Quién demonios sois vosotros?

- Ya te he dicho, yo soy Ilse, él es Peter, aquella Marga y…

- Corta, me refiero a qué hacéis aquí.

- Ah, te acompañamos a la isla, nos han elegido a nosotros, hemos sido muy afortunados.

Sawyer la miraba sin acabar de dar crédito a lo que oía, le habían metido en un barco con un puñado de poco más que adolescentes que decían estar encantados de ir a la isla. Ahora comprendía el poder de las sectas.

- ¿Y quién está al mando aquí, guapa?

- ¿Al mando? No hay mando, hacemos las cosas de común acuerdo.

- Ya, pero quién os dice a dónde tenéis que ir.

- ¿La ruta? Nos la comunican por radio.

- Por radio, muy bien. Pues yo quiero hablar por la radio.

- Entonces ven conmigo, te llevaré.

Le acompañó hasta la cabina.

- ¿Qué tal, Stieg? ¿Le enseñas como se habla? Hasta luego. ¿Sabes? Yo también pienso que eres guapo.

Ilse se fue y él se quedó con la duda de si realmente podía ser tan estúpida o sólo lo fingía. Stieg le pasó la radio y alguien contestó. Era Hegel.

- ¿Ya está levantado? Muy bien, esto prospera, hoy he hablado con desarrollo, creo que en un par de días estaremos llegando a las cercanías de la isla.

- No sabe lo feliz que me hace. ¿Dónde está Kate?

- Con su hija, también muy feliz. Tiene un encanto de hija.

- Quiero hablar con ella.

- Me habría gustado complacerle pero cuando esta mañana hablé con ella me dijo que por el momento prefería no hacerlo, parecía apenada.

- ¿Cómo de estúpido cree que soy para que piense que me voy a creer esa asquerosa mentira?

- Piense lo que quiera, intentaré convencerla, mientras tanto para que vea que todo va bien puede ver las imágenes que le he mandado hace un rato. Stieg, enséñaselas. Ya hablaremos.

Stieg encendió una pequeña pantalla y entonces las vio, Kate sentada en el suelo y Mary yendo y viniendo por la habitación mostrándole dibujos y muñecas. El dolor le atravesó de parte a parte, parecía que estuviesen en el salón de casa, sin embargo estaban a merced de aquel grupo de chalados que tan felices se sentían de dirigirse a la isla. Y ni siquiera podía hablar con ella, no era posible que ella hubiera dicho eso, pese a todo un pensamiento cruzó su mente, no habían hablado mucho últimamente… Lo rechazó. Una cosa era segura, no pondría el pie en la isla sin antes hablar con ella.

Salio de nuevo a cubierta, aparentemente no había más de cinco personas en el barco, aparte de él, dos chicas y tres chicos de no más de 25 años, y por su aspecto todos parecían suecos o noruegos. Como mínimo era desconcertante, ninguno parecía llevar armas ni tampoco prestarle mucha atención. No era el tipo de gente que esperaba que Hanso mandase a la isla. Hasta el mismo Ben podría acabar él sólo con esos chiquillos para la hora de la merienda.

Vio a Ilse sentada en cubierta con la otra chica, le miraban y cuchicheaban sonrientes entre ellas. La tal Marga se levantó y se acercó a él.

- Hola, soy Marga, ¿podría hacerte una pregunta?

- No.

- Yo sólo…

- ¿No me has oído bien antes? Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz, ¿entiendes?

- ¡Oh! Disculpa.

Volvió a sentarse junto a Ilse, pero uno de los chicos la llamó y se fue. Ilse también se marchó. Los días en el barco se le iban a hacer muy largos. Volvió a la habitación en la que había despertado, en un rincón estaba la bolsa que Kate le había preparado. La abrió, había algo de ropa, comida y también un libro, era La isla del tesoro. Kate…. Llamaron a la puerta, guardó el libro. Era Ilse.

- Te he traído algo de comer.

- No tengo hambre.

- Te lo dejo aquí por si te apetece luego. Siento si ella te ha importunado pero no has sido muy amable con Marga, es una buena persona. Aquí todos sentimos curiosidad… nos han dicho que ya has estado en la isla.

- Sois muy sensibles para estar del lado de la gente que ha secuestrado a mi hija.

Ilse le miró sorprendida.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Vamos ¿crees que me voy a tragar que no sabes nada?

- ¿Quién ha secuestrado a tu hija?

- Tu amado líder o quien demonios sea, Hanso y su amigo Hegel. Volvieron tan loca a Clem como lo debéis estar vosotros.

- ¿Clem? ¿Clementine Philips?

- ¿La conoces?

- Si, bueno, apenas. En realidad, no. Perdona, tengo que irme.

Sawyer la cogió por el brazo.

- ¿De qué conoces a Clem?

- Suéltame, me haces daño.

- Cuéntame lo que sepas de Clem o verás cuanto más te puede doler.

- No sé casi nada de Clem, la conocí esta primavera en una de las reuniones, estábamos en el mismo grupo de estudio, coincidimos un poco.

- ¿Y qué hacíais allí?

- Hablábamos de la isla, algunos escogidos llevamos años preparando el viaje, yo llevo desde los dieciséis años y Marga también pero Clementine era la primera vez que venía. La costó un poco adaptarse porque los demás llevábamos más tiempo, intentamos que se sintiese a gusto, pero ella no es como nosotros.

Eso era una verdad evidente, poco tenía que ver Clem y su profunda tristeza con aquel grupo de sonrientes y luminosos clones rubios.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estaba entusiasmada con la isla, eso estaba claro, incluso presentó un proyecto pero no estaba cómoda entre los demás. Sin embargo estaba muy unida a Sigmund y él la honraba con su compañía. Es un gran hombre ¿le conoces?

- No, no le conozco.

- Es magnífico, un genio que cambiará el mundo, ahora que el mundo necesita más que nunca ser cambiado. Es imposible que él mantenga secuestrada a tu hija, aquí todos estamos libremente, aunque sé lo que piensan algunos. Claro que últimamente parece cansado y delega mucho en Hegel. Nunca me gustó Hegel, busca su propio interés no el bien mayor. Él fue quien localizó a Clem, alardeó mucho de ello en la reunión.

- ¿Y por qué alardeó?

- Porque decía que el padre de Clem había estado en la isla, eso no es decir mucho, mi padre también estuvo en la isla y los abuelos de Marga, pero claro, están muertos, Hegel decía que el padre de Clem estaba vivo.

Sawyer no pudo evitar un gesto de pesar.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada.

- Es tu hija, ¿verdad? ¡Eres el padre de Clem! ¡Sí, hay algo en vosotros dos! ¡Pero Clem no está secuestrada! Estaba en Fidji cuando salimos de allí y estaba perfectamente y mucho más feliz que la última vez que la vi.

- ¿La viste en Fidji? ¿Quién más estaba con ella?

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya, yo no entiendo de todo esto, habla con Stieg, él es quien trata con Hegel.

- No te vas a ninguna parte.

- ¡Ilse! ¿Dónde te has metido?

- Tengo que irme.

Se fue y le dejó allí sin saber qué pensar, no tenía dudas sobre que Hanso era un canalla, Hegel sólo era un subordinado, no llevaba la iniciativa, eso era evidente, pero Clem… ¿Qué tenía que ver Clem con la isla? Nunca habían hablado de lo que había ocurrido antes de que él apareciese en la vida de Clem, los tímidos intentos que ella había hecho por preguntar sobre esa época habían sido rechazados de plano por él, nunca creyó que sólo alimentaba el deseo de saber de Clem, él quería protegerla y dejarlo todo atrás. Tal vez si no hubiese tenido secretos con ella habría podido evitar esto. Ahora ya era tarde para lamentarse. Tendría que hacer frente a las consecuencias.


	30. Chapter 30

**19. ILSE.**

Las horas se le hacían eternas en el barco. Sin otra ocupación que mirar el mar o releer de nuevo La isla del tesoro, casi le entraban ganas de preguntar a alguno de aquellos aprendices de Vicki, el viquingo, si tenían algún libro, pero cuando vio a uno de ellos leyendo uno titulado El camino hacia la luz por Sigmund Hanso se le quitaron las ganas.

Había intentado volver a hablar con Ilse pero ella le esquivaba, no le había vuelto a traer la comida y siempre estaba en compañía de alguien en cubierta. Los demás le miraban con una especie de distante interés pero nadie había vuelto a intentar hablar con él.

Cuando llegó la noche no conseguía dormir, harto de dar vueltas salió a cubierta. Ella estaba allí. Sola.

- Qué sorpresa, pensaba que estarías meditando.

- Ah, hola, ¿no puedes dormir? Yo tampoco, los nervios, ya sabes… pero ya me iba. Hasta luego.

- Espera un poco, por favor, te prometo que no voy a molestarte.

- No me molestas. Es sólo… Yo no puedo responder a lo que quieres saber, he estado pensando en todo lo que me dijiste, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca me pareció que Clem estuviese forzada, y sé lo que piensas, lo veo en tus ojos como lo vi antes en los de otros pero nadie me ha lavado el cerebro. Estoy aquí libremente y si no hubiese sido por Sigmund…

- Dime sólo al menos con quién estaba Clem en Fidji. Es muy importante para mí.

Ella pareció dudar, finalmente contestó.

- Estaba con Sigmund. No le digas a nadie que te lo he dicho, lo hago sólo porque veo que estás preocupado por Clem y no tienes porqué, de veras.

- ¿Cuándo llegaron?

- El día antes de zarpar, fue una sorpresa para todos nosotros su aparición allí, lo mantenían en secreto. Estábamos preparados para salir desde hace meses, pero él llegó sin aviso, acompañado de Clem y dijo que era el momento. Creí que Clem vendría con nosotros pero al final no lo hizo.

Sawyer decidió no preguntarle directamente por Mary ni por Kate, si sabía algo lo negaría y si no lo sabía…, por el momento prefería dejarle creer que su preocupación era Clem, quizá cuando se lo descubriese, si se ganaba su confianza, podría obtener ayuda de ella.

- ¿Y qué es lo que hizo Hanso por ti?

Ella rió como si le hubiese hecho una pregunta muy graciosa y lo miró, aparentemente divertida, con sus claros ojos azules.

- Tantas cosas, pero da igual. Tú no lo entenderías.

- Prueba a ver.

Ilse volvió su vista hacia el mar. Había luna llena y el agua resplandecía plateada.

- No me gusta mucho contarlo. No por nada. Lo he dejado atrás, pero es un poco… como un folletín. ¿Es esa la palabra?- se rió un poco y continuó. - Ya te dije que mi padre murió, estuvo en la isla después de la purga, murió a manos de los hostiles, como tantos otros. Eso al menos es lo que he podido averiguar después, antes no sabía nada, se marchó cuando mi madre se quedó embarazada y cuatro años después de nacer yo dejaron de ingresar el dinero. Mi madre intentó enterarse de lo que había pasado pero no conseguimos nada, la oficina a la que acudía había desaparecido y en la delegación de Hanso dijeron que Dharma estaba clausurada, que ellos ya no tenían nada que ver con ella. Mi madre no lo encajó bien, decía que él sólo quería librarse de nosotras, que no le importábamos nada, que creía que con el dinero se arreglaba todo y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mandarlo. Se pasó toda la vida metiéndome eso en la cabeza. Pero él no hubiese podido volver aunque hubiese querido. ¿Tú no crees que si no hubiese muerto habría querido conocerme?

Sawyer comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber preguntado, no le gustaba nada la historia de Ilse.

. Supongo que hubiese vuelto, tarde o temprano.

- Sí, eso creía yo, pero mi madre no, comenzó a beber demasiado, se alcoholizó, me ponía en vergüenza delante de mis amigas. Yo la odiaba.

Los ojos de Ilse tenían ahora el mismo color que el del mar iluminado por la luna.

- A los trece empecé a meterme en problemas, malas compañías, malas decisiones, malos actos. Intentaba castigar a mi madre, para que viese en lo que me había convertido por su culpa, luego también comencé a beber, y a consumir drogas, traía a mis amigos a casa y follaba con ellos en mi habitación mientras mi madre estaba en la sala de al lado. Me echó de casa, acabé en la calle, ya todo me daba igual. Sigmund me vio un día, me ofreció llevarme a su casa, yo pensé que quería lo que querían todos, ya me había ido antes con otros, hombres mayores y con dinero, eran muy generosos. Pero Sigmund vio mi dolor y lo sanó, con su bondad y con su comprensión, me dijo que en realidad a quien intentaba castigar era a mi misma por no ser lo suficientemente buena para merecer el amor de mi padre, pero que era un error, que merecía ser amada y que para curarme debía perdonar. En cuanto me lo dijo comprendí que era verdad, que buscaba el dolor. Él hizo que me curará. Luego descubrimos lo de mi padre, Sigmund ni siquiera sabía que mi padre había estado en Dharma, fue un cruce del destino, le ocurre muchas veces, es un predestinado. La isla le llama.

Ilse calló, su mirada se perdía en el horizonte como si la isla estuviese ya al alcance de su vista. A él le había afectado profundamente la historia de Ilse, muchas de las cosas que le había contado le resultaban demasiado familiares. Aún así era muy evidente lo que había detrás.

- Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por todo eso, pero ¿no lo ves?, está claro que te han manipulado. Hanso no te encontró por casualidad, te estaba buscando y se aprovechó de tu indefensión. No es quién tú crees que es.

Ilse se volvió herida.

- Ni siquiera le conoces y ya le estás juzgando. Creo que voy a acostarme, perdona que te haya aburrido con mis ideas manipuladas.

Se fue y él se maldijo por no haber sido un poco más sutil. Así que eso era lo que hacía Hanso, ejercer de figura paterna para jovencitas con problemas de autoestima, le daban ganas de vomitar. Clem debía haber sido presa fácil para él. Desalentado volvió a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente fue a ver a Stieg, casi siempre llevaba él el barco, se turnaba con un tal Olof, que hacía el turno de noche, eran todos daneses, aunque hablaban inglés, al menos a veces.

- Quiero hablar con Hegel.

- No es posible.

- ¿Por qué no es posible?

- Hegel dijo que ya avisaría, no ha avisado.

Se lo dijo con tanta calma como si le estuviese hablando del tiempo. Le dieron ganas de estamparle contra el cuadro de mandos, pero pensó que aún habría tiempo para eso.

- Si hablas con él dile lo que te he dicho.

- Okey.

Le ponían nervioso todos esos chicos impasibles, parecían no tener sangre en las venas, ni siquiera te miraban a la cara. Volvió a cubierta, Ilse y Marga empujaban unas cajas aparentemente pesadas, Peter estaba revisando la maquinaria y Olof debía estar durmiendo. Ilse le miró de reojo y siguió empujando la caja penosamente, por él podían estar así toda la mañana, eran jóvenes y seguro que eran partidarias de la igualdad de sexos. De pronto el barco dio un brusco bandazo, él cayó al suelo igual que Peter, Marga se agarró a la barandilla pero Ilse fue arrastrada por la caja que se deslizó empujándola justo hacia un extremo en el que no había barandilla de protección. Cayó al agua. Marga chilló y Peter le gritó algo en danés a Stieg, seguramente que parará el barco, pero el barco no se detenía, Peter cogió un salvavidas y lo tiró por la borda pero cayó apenas a unos metros del barco. Ya no se veía a Ilse. Peter y Marga discutían a voces en danés y él no daba crédito a lo que veía. Sin poder aguantar más verlos allí sin hacer nada, cogió una soga que había en cubierta, se la ató a la cintura y saltó al mar.

Vio su cabeza emerger y volver a desaparecer, era un buen nadador, la alcanzó y la recogió, parecía inconsciente. El barco ya estaba parado y Stieg estaba en cubierta, tiraron de él y la subieron a bordo, Ilse empezó a toser. Se sentía asqueado, ninguno de los tres había sido capaz de ayudarla. Menudos compañeros.

Volvió a quitarse la ropa empapada a su camarote, no pensaba volver a salir de allí, así se ahorraría el mal trago de ver sus caras. Al poco llamaron a la puerta y abrieron sin esperar respuesta. Era Ilse, aún estaba empapada y muy pálida.

- Quería darte las gracias.

- Te diría que sólo hice lo que habría hecho cualquiera pero ya veo que tus amigos son una excepción.

- Tienes que entenderlos, llevamos muchos años preparándonos para esto, el individuo no es lo más importante, no si arriesga el bien mayor.

- Ya, y ayudarte arriesgaba el bien mayor ¿no es así?

Estaba visiblemente confusa.

- Creo que han actuado mal, pero tú… eres una buena persona, yo no significo nada para ti y aun así…

- No tengo nada contra ti, eres muy joven para acabar así.

- Yo no lo olvidaré.

Ilse estaba muy cerca, él aún no se había puesto la camisa, ella se fijó en la cicatriz que tenía en su hombro derecho, levantó su mano y la recorrió con uno de sus dedos. Él no pudo evitar un estremecimiento. Tomó su mano y la apartó de su hombro.

- Perdona, ¿te he hecho daño?

- No, es… sólo un mal recuerdo.

Aún tenía cogida su mano, estaba tan cerca que su piel húmeda mojaba la suya, ella se acercó y rozó sus labios con los suyos, después los entreabrió apenas, esperando su respuesta. Él soltó su mano y la puso en su hombro, alejándola ligeramente. Ilse se ruborizó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó la mano por la cabeza con un gesto de preocupación.

Esa no era exactamente el tipo de relación que había pensado mantener con Ilse.


	31. Chapter 31

_Nota. Gabism ;) yo creo que James quiere resistirse lo que pasa es que la carne es debil y nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar :), en cualquier caso espero que os guste._

**20. INTENTOS DESESPERADOS.**

Kate había pasado toda la noche inquieta y sobresaltada por confusos y agobiantes sueños que mezclaban la isla, a Hanso y a James y a Mary, ellos se quedaban atrapados en la isla y ella no era capaz de volver allí, ni siquiera intentaba volver allí. Angustiada se despertó y, aunque apenas había dormido la noche anterior, prefería estar despierta a volver a soñar de nuevo.

Aun así tampoco despierta el panorama no era mucho mejor, ¿qué podía esperar? Si James volvía a la isla y conseguía salir de ella ¿podía confiar en que Hanso los dejase marchar tranquilamente? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si ya tenía lo que quería? No habría modo de obligarle a cumplirlo, no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, su única idea era la isla, cuando estuviese en ella, lo demás le daría igual.

No dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza a todas las posibilidades cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Hanso.

- ¿Qué tal, Kate? No tiene muy buen aspecto. ¿No ha descansado?

Kate no se molestó en contestar.

- ¿No está de humor? Debería animarse, no querrá que su hija la vea así. Charlemos un rato y después podrá verla. No hay motivo para preocuparse. Yo estoy de un humor estupendo, los matemáticos han determinado la ruta y nuestras pruebas hacen concebir la esperanza de que es sumamente precisa. Es muy probable que mañana al anochecer entremos en la zona de influencia de la isla. Ahora que estamos tan cerca hay algo que me interesa especialmente, en los documentos que conservó sobre la isla, algunos de gran antigüedad, se hace referencia a un lugar dónde reside el corazón de la isla, el centro de su fuerza y de su poder. ¿Por casualidad, Kate, no sabrá dónde se encuentra ese lugar?

- No sé de qué esta hablando.

- Ahórreme esfuerzos, Miles me lo contó todo, que abatieron al humo, que esperaron en el avión a que llegarán desde el lugar dónde consiguieron anular su capacidad, que usaron al escocés. Lo sé todo, sólo necesito saber dónde. Precisamente aquí tengo un mapa.

Kate se maldijo a sí misma, había sido ella la que había contado todo eso a Richard mientras iban en el avión, Miles estaba a su lado y lo había oído todo.

- Vamos, Kate. ¿Qué les debe? Los han dejado tirados, ¿no es así? Siempre lo hacen. Utilizan a la gente para sus propósitos y cuando ya no los necesitan los desechan. Sé lo que está pensando, que yo también actúo así pero se equivoca yo no abandonó a los que están a mi lado y sabré recompensar su ayuda. Dígame, está muy lejos de la costa.

Kate apenas prestaba atención a las palabras de Hanso, escuchaba sólo su tono seductoramente convincente, le recordaba las falsas palabras de aquel odioso ser que tenía el aspecto de John Locke. Palabras dulces y zalameras y propósitos tan oscuros como su corazón. El mismo odio que sintió aquel día en que fue su disparo el que se lo llevó de este mundo inundó la mente de Kate, no le diría dónde estaba, no le dejaría que llegase a la isla, no permitiría que James tuviese que volver allí. No si ella podía impedirlo.

Hanso seguía hablando, se había sentado a su lado e insistía persuasivo, Kate no lo escuchaba, en un impulso se volvió hacia él y bruscamente lo empujó golpeando su cabeza contra la pared, no le costó apenas, se notaba que estaba debilitado y le había cogido por sorpresa. Parecía inconsciente. Cogió la almohada y la apretó contra su cara, presionando con sus rodillas sobre su pecho. No tenía ningún plan pero pensó que quizá podría decir que había muerto de muerte natural, ¿no estaba gravemente enfermo? Era su última oportunidad, aún la necesitaba si salía mal y si salía bien quizá lograse que James retornase, quizá ese grupo de iluminados, sin su líder, suspendiese sus planes. Kate no pensaba con claridad, estaba desesperada y la gente desesperada hace cosas desesperadas. Hanso comenzó a agitarse, no con mucha fuerza, pero parecía que no acabaría nunca, pensó en ahogarle con sus propias manos, pero no se atrevió a quitar la almohada.

Oyó un ruido tras ella, Hegel, acompañado por una muchacha, estaba allí y por un momento pareció no comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, mientras Kate continuó apretando, ya casi no se movía. La chica soltó un chillido, Hegel reaccionó, se lanzó hacia ella, llegó más gente, la apartaron de él, la golpearon, la esposaron a la pared. Todos rodeaban a Hanso, trajeron un medico, le oyó comenzar a respirar espasmódicamente. Se lo llevaron. Cerraron la puerta y Kate se quedó allí, sola y aún más desesperada.

En el barco el día transcurrió con desesperante calma. A media tarde Peter le llevó a su cuarto un teléfono vía satélite y le dejó solo, era Hegel.

- ¿Dónde está Kate?

- Con su hija, por supuesto.

- Quiero hablar con ella.

- Tenemos un problema con su mujer, James.

- ¿Qué mierda quiere decir que hay un problema?

- No quiere hablar con usted, dice que no desea que vuelva a la isla y que no colaborará con nosotros. Es muy testaruda.

- Me da igual lo que diga, quiero hablar con ella ya.

- No se separa de la niña y no quiero discutir delante de ella para no alarmarla. Mire haremos algo, lo prepararé todo para una videoconferencia, es complicado, hay que ajustar los receptores del barco, le diré a Stieg que lo preparé para mañana a las doce, y hablaré con ella para que esté allí.

- No quiero verla mañana a las doce, quiero hablar con ella ahora.

- James, ¿qué iba a ganar con sólo retrasarlo un poco? Necesitamos su colaboración para desembarcar, mañana a las doce.

No sabía que pensar, era cierto, si él no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos ¿para que lo querían en el barco? Si les habían hecho daño a cualquiera de las dos el mismo tiraría por la borda a todos aquellos idiotas. ¿A todos? La imagen de Ilse apareció en su cabeza. Lo que había hecho esa mañana le había cogido por sorpresa, aunque si tenía que ser honesto, se dijo, quizá no tan por sorpresa. Era muy hermosa, había que ser de piedra para no reconocerlo, y había algo perturbador en ella, una mezcla de aparente inocencia y oscuros deseos que resultaba turbadora para cualquiera. Por otra parte, una voz a la que no quería atender demasiado le decía que Ilse podía convertirse en una aliada y que nunca esta de más tener aliados.

Apartó todos esos pensamientos, le estaba matando no poder hablar con Kate, aunque hubiese sido para oírla decir cuanto le odiaba por no haber evitado esto. Temía por ella aunque quería evitar pensar en ello, Kate era capaz de cualquier cosa, quizá hubiese conseguido escapar con Mary, Hegel parecía un poco nervioso y no tenía sentido que intentasen nada contra Kate antes de llegar a la isla.

Se sintió un poco más animado. Claro que si era así no podría tener la certeza, y cuando desembarcasen… otra inquietud lo asaltó ¿qué ocurriría cuando desembarcasen? ¿Quién estaría allí? Ben y Hurley, quizá… ya dudaba de todo. Todos estos años pasando un dinero que nunca acabó de saber para que o quién servía, aguantando sus visitas y sus llamadas, y aunque nunca acabó de tolerarle, Ben pasó a ser un elemento más de su vida y ahora…, ahora que le necesitaban los había dejado en la estacada. Si había que enfrentarse a Ben lo cierto es que no le costaría mucho hacerlo.

Llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron. Ilse.

- Te traigo algo de cena, apenas has comido hoy.

- ¿No es costumbre en tu país esperar a que respondan antes de entrar?

Ilse volvió a sonrojarse.

- Perdona, es que en la comunidad no tenemos secretos y es verdad, no estoy acostumbrada a esperar a que me contesten.

- Todo el mundo tiene secretos.

- Yo no, no puedo esconder lo que siento.

Una significativa mirada acompañó a sus palabras.

- Ilse, apenas te conozco pero creo que eres la única que vale la pena de este grupo de escogidos, como tú dices. Tú no eres como ellos, no tienes porque actuar como ellos.

- Tal vez tengas razón, todo el día he intentado hacer lo que hago siempre y sentirme como siempre, pero algo ha cambiado en mí, sólo puedo pensar en ti.

Ilse estaba otra vez demasiado cerca, para variar llevaba sólo la parte superior del bikini y unos shorts. Era la única ropa que le había visto puesta desde que la conocía.

- Desde que te conocí sentí que había algo que nos empujaba al uno hacía el otro ¿Tú no lo has notado?

- Ilse, escúchame. Eres preciosa, pero yo amo a otra mujer.

Ella lo miró dolida.

- ¿Y dónde está esa mujer? ¿Si te ama porque no está contigo?

Sawyer la miró confundido, le habían dañado esas palabras. Era algo que llevaba días remordiéndole sin que se atreviese siquiera a darle forma en su cabeza y ahora ella lo había dicho alto y claro. Kate había preferido ponerse en las manos de los que les habían obligado a esta situación marchando cada uno por su lado. Puestos a actuar desesperadamente él habría preferido tenerla junto a él. Rechazó la idea y el dolor que le producía.

- Tú no sabes nada de ella.

- No lo sé, ni quiero saberlo. Pensaba que había algo especial entre tú y yo, pude sentirlo.

La mano de Ilse se apoyó sobre su hombro, justo dónde estaba su antigua cicatriz, acercó su cuerpo al de él, evitando su mirada, con la otra mano comenzó a desabrochar su camisa, difusas ideas sobre alianzas cruzaron la mente de Sawyer. Ilse ya había desabrochado el último botón, con naturalidad tiró de los dos cordones que sujetaban la parte superior del bikini y lo dejó caer. Sus labios buscaron los de él. No era posible, no estaba bien y no deseaba hacerlo, no realmente, al menos.

- Basta, Ilse, basta. Podría ser tu padre.

La cogió de la muñeca y apartó su mano soltándola después, los ojos de Ilse brillaron de frustración.

- Mi padre está muerto.

- Es una locura, no es el momento. Si al menos no tuviésemos que ir a la isla, podría ser distinto.

- La isla es la que lo hace todo distinto, será una nueva vida la que comenzaremos en la isla.

- No quiero empezar una nueva vida, Ilse y menos en la isla.

- Pero yo podría ayudarte, hablaría con Sigmund, le pediría que las dejase marchar.

El rostro de Sawyer cambió bruscamente, tanto que Ilsé se dio cuenta al momento del error que había cometido, en un movimiento reflejo intento tapar con su brazo su cuerpo desnudo.

- Que la dejase marchar, a Clem me refiero, es decir, si ella quiere.

- Tú sabes dónde están, ¿verdad?

- Ya te lo dije, Clem está en Fidji. No me mires así. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?

El pánico se reflejaba en la cara de Ilse. Sawyer la empujó contra la pared y apoyo uno de sus brazos sobre su pecho aprisionándola, y con la otra mano apretó su cuello.

- Dime dónde están.

Ilse intentaba gritar y coger aire inútilmente y en el terror que traslucía su mirada se reflejaba la acerada frialdad que veía en los ojos de él. Intentó hablar pero la voz no salía de su garganta. Él aflojó un poco la presión.

- Están en… un barco…

- ¿A qué distancia?

- A una hora… apenas…

Notó un pinchazo en su espalda, todos los músculos de su cuerpo dejaron de responder, cayó al suelo inerte. Stieg estaba en la puerta con una especie de pistola y una sonrisa malévola en su boca. Ella se agarró el cuello y recuperó poco a poco el aliento.

- ¡Imbécil! ¿Ibas a dejar que me matase?

- No lo he podido evitar, me estaba divirtiendo tanto. No estás acostumbrada a que se te resistan así. ¿No, Ilse?

Ilse le dirigió una mirada llena de odio.

- Le contaré a Sigmund lo que has hecho.

- Sí, cuéntaselo todo, tendrás que llamarle enseguida para decirle que has fracasado y no olvides decirle que le has contado que están en un barco a una hora de aquí.

- Ha sido por tu culpa.

- Estabas demasiado nerviosa, Ilse. No has llevado bien el rechazo.

- Me las pagarás.

- Apuntalo en la cuenta de lo que tú me debes.

Ilse salió hecha una furia de la habitación. Stieg cogió unas esposas y sujetó la muñeca de Sawyer a uno de los barrotes de la cama, después salió y lo dejó allí, sólo e inconsciente.


	32. Chapter 32

**21. SÚPLICAS.**

Kate estaba sentada y apoyada contra la pared, la mano izquierda le colgaba sujeta de las esposas, le había dolido mucho durante la noche pero ahora apenas la sentía, llevaba más de veinticuatro horas sin comer y sin beber, no sabía si había llegado a dormirse en algún momento, la noche se le había hecho interminable. Nadie había vuelto a aparecer por la habitación desde que se llevaron a Hanso.

Cuando abrieron intentó levantarse pero cuando vio quién entraba por la puerta volvió a dejarse caer. Era Clem.

- ¡Kate! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?

- Clem…, he querido preguntarte tantas veces eso mismo.

- Pero Kate, yo… nunca pensé que esto ocurriría así, tienes que creerme, pero… intentar matar a otro ser humano…

- Supongo que es más difícil la primera vez. ¿A eso has venido? ¿A acusarme por lo que he hecho? Tienes mucho valor, Clem.

- No, yo… Toma, te he traído agua y algo de comer.

- ¿Y cómo sé que no está drogado? ¿Crees que puedo confiar en ti? ¿Tú lo harías?

- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Que vengo a envenenarte? No me importa, al fin y al cabo, no es diferente, nunca confiasteis en mí.

- No estás en condiciones de hacerte la ofendida, Clem. Sé que jamás llegaste a perdonarle y quizá tengas derecho a ello ¿pero Mary? ¿Cómo pudiste?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brillar en los ojos de Clem, estaba confusa y angustiada.

- No hace más que preguntar por ti, Kate, ya no sé qué decirle. La he contado que has tenido que volver a casa y me ha dicho que ya no quiere ir al mar que ella también quiere volver a su casa. Lo siento, Kate, lo siento mucho.

- Eso no me explica porqué, Clem.

- No creía que ocurriría así, pensé que al final todo se aclararía y…, cuando los conocí en la facultad, al principio no me gustaron, parecían un poco… alienados, tan amistosos y sonrientes pero cuando empezaron a enseñarme los proyectos de la iniciativa, cuando me hablaron del 815, de la isla… tiraba de mí, Kate, lo sabía, de alguna manera lo sabía, todos esos silencios, las conversaciones a medias, tantos secretos. ¿Por qué nunca me contasteis nada? ¿Por qué siempre callabais cuando os preguntaba? ¿Por qué me mantuvisteis al margen?

Kate la miraba sorprendida. La callada y seria Clem, siempre introvertida y reservada, alimentaba dentro de ella el fuego que Kate había visto consumir a tantos otros, sin que ni siquiera hubiese hecho falta que hubiese puesto el pie en la isla.

- Sólo queríamos protegerte, Clem. Tú no sabes lo que es la isla.

- Él me lo mostró, Sigmund, fue sincero conmigo desde el principio, me dijo que me buscaba porque sabía que era su hija, que vosotros apoyabais al bando equivocado, al de los que querían ocultar la verdad al mundo. Me lo contó todo, Kate, la gente inocente masacrada en la fosa, la bomba H con la que intentaron destruirla, los prodigios que tratan de enterrar. No me digas que son cuentos de hadas, Kate, lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Estuvisteis allí en 1975, ¿lo vas a negar?

Kate se sintió agotada, cómo explicar a Clem que la historia no era tal y cómo se la habían contado, cómo aclararla en un momento lo que habían tratado de olvidar tantos años, quién habría podido imaginar que su reserva traería tanto daño.

- Es verdad, Clem, pero no es la verdad.

- ¿La verdad? Yo sólo tenía mentiras y silencios. Sigmund dijo que había pensado que yo podría convenceros, ganaros para la causa, descubrir al fin lo que tantos han intentado silenciar, pero yo también le dije la verdad, que nunca me habíais hablado de la isla y que no vendríais por mí, entonces él me dijo: "¿No vendrían por una hija? No puedo creerlo." Yo le contesté: "Por una hija quizá, pero no por mí." "¿Qué quieres decir?" me preguntó, "Tiene otra hija, Mary, pero yo no soy como ella" "Entonces venid las dos, todo se aclarará y cuando nos conozcan comprenderán." Parecía tan fácil, ni siquiera parecía malo, Kate. Pensé que cuando vinieseis a por ella todo se solucionaría. Es un hombre noble, Kate, no sé cómo ha podido ocurrir todo esto.

- Son demasiadas las cosas que no sabes, Clem, sólo has visto lo que él te ha querido mostrar, te ha utilizado igual que nos está utilizando a los demás. Está loco de ambición y temo lo que pueda ocurrir cuando llegué a la isla y temo por tu padre, Clem. No sabes lo que supone para él volver allí.

- No, no lo sé. No lo sé porque él nunca me lo contó.

Kate se sintió desalentada, no habría manera de convencerla si no lo veía por sí misma, era tan testaruda como su padre.

- Estoy muy cansada, Clem, ¿con quién está Mary?

- Está con otra chica, Jen, le pone deberes, pero dice que ella no es su profesora y que no va a hacer mas fichas. Yo… me han pedido que te diga algo. Ha sido Hegel, Sigmund está con oxigeno.

Kate se quedó mirando la cara avergonzada de Clem.

- Suéltalo ya.

- Quieren que hables con él, van cruzar esta misma noche la barrera de la isla, esperan llegar allí mañana, al amanecer. Hanso irá con ellos, están a una hora de aquí, al principio no iba a ser así pero está muy grave, temen que no llegué. Quieren que le digas que está enfermo, que necesita curarse y que es un buen hombre que necesita su ayuda. Yo creo que lo es, Kate.

- ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago?

Clem parecía no decidirse a hablar. Con la cabeza baja y en un tono apenas audible le dijo:

- Si no lo haces Hegel dice que Mary y yo también iremos en ese barco.

Kate cerró los ojos, le daba igual que Clem se montase en el barco, casi deseaba mandarla para allá para que viese por sus propios ojos, pero Mary…, no podía dejar que se llevasen allí a Mary, de ninguna manera.

- Diles que lo haré pero tienes que prometerme algo.

Clem levantó la vista y sostuvo la de Kate con visible esfuerzo.

- ¿El qué?

- Prométeme que si me ocurre algo, tú cuidaras de Mary y la sacarás de aquí sana y salva y que nunca, me oyes, nunca, dejarás que la lleven allí, cueste lo que cueste.

- ¿Kate cómo puedes decir eso? No te ocurrirá nada, no son así. Estás confundida con ellos, tienes que creerme. Sigmund le dejará volver en cuanto llegué a la isla y podréis marcharos.

- No me lo has prometido.

Clem ya no era capaz de contener sus lágrimas.

- Te lo prometo.

- Te creó y quiero que sepas algo, él siempre confió en ti, sólo quería mantenerte a salvo.

- Yo siempre lo quise, Kate, desde que lo conocí. Sólo quería saber porqué.

- Lo sé, Clem, cuesta acercarse a él. Anda, ve y habla con ellos, pero vuelve enseguida con Mary y no olvides lo que te he dicho. Es una promesa.

Clem asintió y salió limpiándose la cara con el brazo. Kate estaba deshecha por dentro, no tenía ninguna duda de que Hanso no cumpliría su palabra y sólo contaba con Clem para proteger a Mary, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Sin embargo comprendía que era fácil presentar los hechos en contra de ellos. Hanso se había aprovechado de lo que ellos habían callado para ganársela.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de aclarar las ideas cuando Hegel entró en la habitación, venía con otros dos hombres.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo, así que no me andaré con tonterías. La vamos a soltar, tiene cinco minutos para ponerse aparente y quiero que lo consiga, va a ser una videollamada, ya sabe lo que hay, yo juzgaré el resultado, si no me gusta una palabra, un gesto o una mirada la niña se va en el barco. ¿Entendido?

- Entendido. ¿Y usted? ¿No va a ir en ese barco?

Hegel la miró furioso, como si le molestase mucho esa pregunta.

- No todavía ¿la preocupa?

- No veo el momento de que esté allí.

Kate lo miraba desafiante, pero Hegel no se dejó impresionar.

- Cinco minutos, ahí tiene algunas cosas. Úselas, créame, las necesita.

Cogió la bolsa que la tendía, y se enfrentó al espejo. Tenía un moratón en la mandíbula, estaba demacrada y oscuras ojeras se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos. No iban a bastar cinco minutos.

Cuando consiguió dar un aspecto al menos un poco más presentable a su cara, la volvieron a poner la capucha y la llevaron esposada por los corredores. Llegaron a una sala y allí la descubrieron.

- Quiero ver a mi hija, no hablaré con él si antes no veo a mi hija.

- Ya lo había pensado, ¿ve como somos sensibles a sus deseos? Está ahí al otro lado del cristal, ella no puede verla.

- Quiero estar con ella.

- No. Quizá después de hablar si lo hace muy, muy bien.

Kate se acercó al cristal, allí estaba Mary, sentada en el suelo y recostada en el regazo de Clem, viendo una película de dibujos animados, Los increíbles, ya la había visto antes, le gustaba mucho esa película, a ella también le gustaba, era de una familia en peligro y al final todo acababa bien. Kate también quería que todo acabase bien y volver a estar todos juntos. Lo deseaba tanto. Su pequeña. Hegel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Basta por ahora, ya ve que cerca está. Ya puede esforzarse.

La señaló una silla frente a una pantalla de ordenador y una webcam. Se sentó, la pantalla estaba oscura. Kate intentó ordenar sus pensamientos.

Al despertar, Sawyer se sintió más estúpido de lo que se había llegado a sentir en su vida. Caer en un truco tan viejo, tan viejo y qué además él mismo había usado tantas veces y que de hecho había llegado a pensar que podía emplear con ella. Ahora estaba esposado a una cama y se sentía un juguete en manos de aquella gente. El mensaje estaba claro, si no era por las buenas sería por las malas.

Peter entró, él se incorporó y lo miró desafiante pero él evitó cruzar la mirada. Llevaba un portátil en la mano.

- Tengo abierta una conexión para una conferencia con tu mujer. Siéntate sobre la cama y yo lo prepararé.

La leve esperanza de que Kate hubiese conseguido escapar con Mary se desvaneció.

- Todo listo. Te dejo sólo, empezará en un minuto.

La pantalla estaba oscura pero de pronto se aclaró y Kate apareció en ella. Se la veía cansada y ojerosa y evidentemente había intentado disimularlo pero estaba allí. Kate…

- James.

Una sonrisa iluminó su cara agotada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Freckles?

- No estoy mal, ¿y tú?

- Pareces cansada, ¿no te tratan bien?

- No me acostumbro a la cama. En cambio tú tienes buen aspecto, estás más moreno. Debí pedirme ese barco.

- La próxima vez cambiaremos. También estás más delgada, ¿se les han acabado las galletas de peces?

- ¿Sabes? En realidad nunca me gustaron esas galletas, sólo las comía por ti.

- Siempre lo sospeché.

La memoria del tiempo que pasaron en las jaulas había llegado simultáneamente a la memoria de los dos, seguramente porque también entonces estaban presos y desesperados y sin embargo... ahora que aquel tiempo había quedado atrás Sawyer no recordaba la angustia ni recordaba la incertidumbre ni el sufrimiento. Recordaba el sabor de los labios de Kate extenuada por el trabajo y recordaba, grabada en su alma y en su piel, la noche en la que los dos esperaron juntos y entregados lo que traería el nuevo día. Solo que ahora no estaban juntos.

- He estado mucho tiempo con Hanso estos días, James. Está muy enfermo, sólo quiere curarse, piensa que la isla es su última oportunidad, Clem le aprecia mucho, he hablado con ella, lo hizo de buena fe, quería ayudarle, él no lo sabía. Es un buen hombre, necesita que lo ayudes.

Sawyer no tenía que reflexionar mucho para darse cuenta de que Kate hablaba obligada, el desánimo volvió a invadirle de nuevo.

- ¿Estás segura, Kate? ¿Cómo está Mary? ¿Está contigo?

- Está aquí al lado, con Clem, no queremos ponerla nerviosa, está deseando verte. Sé lo que piensas, James, pero no es así, sólo tienes que cuidar de que Hanso pueda estar en paz en la isla. No le debemos nada a Ben, y no quiero que haya más muertes inútiles. Piensa en Sayid, en Sun, en Jin, murieron por su culpa, no debe volver a ocurrir. Haz lo correcto, nosotras te estaremos esperando.

La mención de esos nombres, hizo que James tragase saliva. La miró a través de la cámara, los ojos de Kate se clavaban en los suyos.

- Sólo quiero que volvamos a casa, Kate.

- Volveremos. ¿Harás lo que te he pedido?

- Haré lo que pueda.

A través de las pantallas los dos se miraban como si nada más existiese a su alrededor. No necesitaban palabras para entenderse, Kate quería que matase a ese hombre y que ellas quedasen a su suerte y él no podía resignarse a eso.

- Prométemelo.

Él permaneció en silencio.

- ¿James?

- He dicho que haré lo que pueda.

Los ojos de Kate comenzaron a brillar.

- Te quiero, James.

- Yo también te quiero, Kate.

- Cuídate.

- Cuídate tú también y cuida de ellas.

- Lo haré.

La pantalla se oscureció. Su alma también lo hizo.


	33. Chapter 33

**22. UN HOMBRE ENFERMO.**

Hanso retiró la vista de la pantalla, ya había visto la grabación al menos una docena de veces, definitivamente no le gustaba. Esa maldita mujer casi había acabado con él cuando ya estaba tan cerca, sin embargo había resistido, el pánico había llegado a dominarle mientras sentía como sus pulmones parecían estallar pero ahora ya no tenía dudas, llegaría allí, no importaba quién intentase impedírselo. Hoy se sentía lleno de optimismo, se había recuperado del ataque de ella sorprendentemente rápido y está mañana habían llegado las imágenes del satélite, las coordenadas eran buenas, la isla estaba apenas a veinte horas de allí, además habían hecho un estudio a fondo, apenas había rastro de gente en ella, habían radiografiado la zona, 24 horas, cada metro cuadrado. Los ordenadores decían que no había señal de grandes agrupaciones y se descartaba una ocupación superior a veinte o treinta personas y en todo caso dispersas. Hegel decía que podía ser una trampa, que quizá estuviesen ocultos en los barracones o en la selva, le había dicho que era una locura ir en el primer barco, pero su instinto le decía que estaba en lo cierto. La isla estaba prácticamente abandonada, dispuesta para él. La aparición de Hegel interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- No ha estado mal, ¿no?

- Siempre serás igual de estúpido, Hegel. Cualquiera puede ver que esa mujer desea mi muerte.

Hegel apretó los dientes, Hanso no lo estaba mirando.

- Tú sabes que la desea pero a alguien que no lo sepa, no le dará esa impresión.

- Creo que él la conoce mejor que tú y no le engañará nuestro numerito y menos después del lamentable fracaso de nuestra prometedora Ilse.

- Lo de Ilse fue idea tuya.

- Es verdad. Fue una idea burda pero ya sabes que suele resultar tremendamente eficaz.

- ¿Entonces vas a esperar? Sería lo mejor.- Hegel dudo antes de continuar.- Puedo ir yo, si quieres y asegurarnos de que está todo en orden.

Hanso lo miró como habría mirado a una cucaracha que se hubiese cruzado en su camino.

- ¿De veras crees que te voy a dejar ir allí mientras yo me quedó aquí esperando?

- ¡Es por tu seguridad!

- Lo que es seguro es que saldré ahora mismo hacia allí. ¿Está todo preparado?

- Les he dicho que nos avisen en cuanto esté listo. ¿Crees que con sólo una decena será suficiente? Podríamos navegar todos hacia allá. Iríamos con vosotros.

- Hegel, Hegel. La isla odia las multitudes, ese fue el error que cometió mi abuelo. No vamos a forzarla, ¿entiendes? Vamos a seducirla.

Hanso miraba por la ventana hacía el mar, Hegel reprimió un gesto de odio. Maldito loco engreído, ojala muriese nada más poner el pie en la playa, ojala hubiese muerto ayer. Cuando entró a la habitación y vio como ella le asfixiaba sintió una gran emoción, quizá aún estaba a tiempo, él se habría hecho cargo de todo, cuando enfermó creyó que al fin ocurriría, llegaba su oportunidad y ahora que estaba tan cerca… se quedaba a un lado como un perro. Uno de los chicos llegó.

Sigmund, salimos cuando quieras.

- Estoy preparado. Hegel, te dejo al mando del barco.

- Mucha suerte, Sigmund.

- Sabes que no creo en la suerte y además no la necesito.

Salió de la habitación y se encaminó hacia la cubierta. Subió a una gran motora en la que se acomodó, los demás ya estaban allí. La bajaron al mar con una pequeña grúa. Hegel se quedó en el barco, rumiando su fracaso.

Tardaron menos de una hora en llegar, engancharon la motora al yate y Hanso subió prácticamente en volandas, alzado por sus acompañantes. Todos estaban allí esperándole y se arremolinaron en torno a él.

- ¡Sigmund! ¡Teníamos tantas ganas de verte!

- ¡Por fin! ¡Estamos tan contentos!

Sigmund, sonriente hizo un gesto con ambas manos, pidiéndoles calma. Ellos callaron obedientes. Buscó con su mirada a Ilse, estaba un poco apartada, expectante y algo temerosa pero sin apartar los ojos de él. Él la sonrió comprensivo y se acercó a ella tomándola de ambas manos.

- Mi más apreciada perla. No sufras, querida. Acompáñame, por favor. Amigos míos, hermanos, más que hermanos, sois como hijos para mí. Dejadme descansar un poco. A partir de mañana el mundo estará en vuestras manos.

Hanso se fue a su camarote acompañado únicamente de Ilse y seguidos por la mirada rencorosa de Stieg. Apenas esperó a que él entrase para comenzar su explicación.

- Lo siento, Sigmund, siento haberte fallado. Lo intenté y lo hubiese conseguido pero me falto tiempo, con sólo un día más…

Sigmund acarició las oscuras marcas violáceas que rodeaban su cuello.

- Lo sé, amor mío, lo sé. No debí pedírtelo. No pienses más en ello. Olvidémoslo. No quiero que te atormentes cuando te hayas ido.

La cara de Ilse cambió de color.

- ¿Cuándo me haya ido?

- Lo siento tanto como tú, Ilse, pero será inevitable que abandones el barco, tendrás que volver con la motora.

- Pero… tú sabes cuanto lo deseo, no me hagas esto, Sigmund, te lo suplico.

- Tú eres una reina, Ilse, no debes suplicar, debes ordenar y los demás obedecerán. Tengo grandes planes para ti en la isla pero no sería buena idea que nos acompañases ahora, habría demasiada tensión y aún tienes que hacer algo más por mí, Ilse, algo que sólo tú puedes hacer. Escucha atentamente …

Sawyer había oído el revuelo, llevaban horas subiendo y bajando por el barco y hablando nerviosos en danés. La más nerviosa Ilse, chillaba igual que una maldita arpía. Luego se había oído mucho escándalo y juraría que había oído otro motor, pero desde hacía media hora todo se había quedado en calma y las escasas conversaciones que escuchaba se producían en un tono lastimosamente bajo, aunque total daba igual porque ahora sólo hablaban en danés. Odiaba con todo su corazón el danés y a todos los daneses y aún más a las danesas.

No había vuelto a salir de la habitación ni le habían soltado las esposas, se había destrozado la muñeca durante la noche intentando soltar la cama a la que estaba sujeto y no había conseguido ni aflojarla. Mientras luchaba contra la frustración y la desesperanza, las palabras y la mirada de Kate no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. "Piensa en Sayid, en Sun y en Jin. Haz lo correcto." Lo correcto. ¿Quién podía saber qué era lo correcto? ¿Y si se equivocaba cómo ocurrió entonces? Además le importaba una mierda lo correcto, lo que él deseaba era tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Un hombre abrió la puerta, él lo había visto antes en algunas fotos, cuando buscaba información, parecía más viejo ahora y llevaba la enfermedad marcada de forma inconfundible en su rostro. Era él, ese era el hombre que lo había provocado todo. El hombre que Kate quería que matase.

- ¿James, verdad? Soy Sigmund Hanso, creo que te debo una explicación y una disculpa.

- No quiero ninguna de las dos cosas, quiero a mi mujer y a mis hijas en tierra, sanas y salvas.

- Están en un barco a menos de 45 minutos de aquí y a más de dos días de navegación del puerto más cercano a no ser que contemos la isla. No voy a llevarlas a ese puerto pero podrían unirse a nosotros, si tú lo deseas. ¿Lo deseas?

James se sintió súbitamente inseguro, ese hombre al que odiaba con toda la intensidad de la que se sentía capaz le estaba ofreciendo lo que más ansiaba. Si ellas estuviesen con él todo sería diferente, no temería nada, sin embargo… sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no podía hacer que Mary y Kate fuesen allí y Clem…, ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que buscaba Clem. La amargura se traslucía en su expresión. Hanso continuó.

- Veo que dudas, no quiero presionarte, me es indiferente, en realidad todo me es indiferente menos la isla, ya sé que no es una justificación pero sólo quiero que lo entiendas. Todo lo que he hecho, emplear a Clem, llevarme a Mary, usar a la infeliz y pobre Ilse, lo he hecho por una muy buena razón. Me muero, muy rápido, necesito llegar allí, al único lugar sobre la tierra dónde aún existe una esperanza para mí. Quiero vivir, sé que no apreciarás mi deseo pero no hay nada que a mí me importe más. Ayúdame. Ayúdame y tendrás todo lo que yo pueda darte. ¿Lo harás?

- Sólo me importan ellas, si te ayudase ¿cómo podría estar seguro de que estarían bien?

- No podrás estarlo, no si ellas no están aquí, estarán en mis manos. Soy un hombre desesperado, no tengo nada que perder, tendrás que confiar en mi palabra y yo pondré mi vida a tu merced. No está mal para dos personas que acaban de conocerse. ¿No crees?

Sawyer lo observó un momento, no le importaba cuan enfermo estuviese, por él podía morirse ahora mismo tirado en un rincón, no olvidaría lo que les había hecho.

- Siento como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hanso se quedó en silencio, el cansancio volvía repentinamente a él, agotador y exigente, apoyó una de sus manos en la pared. Sawyer lo miraba expectante.

- Es verdad, nos conocemos, ¿no es así? Yo no me fio de ti y tú no te fías de mí. Sin embargo estamos condenados a entendernos.

Un fuerte ataque de tos culminó sus palabras, cada vez era más intenso, aparecieron por la puerta Marga y Peter, le rodearon e intentaron sacarle de allí. Hanso los rechazó. El sudor perlaba su frente. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas provocadas por la tos y por la rabia.

- ¡Dejadme, dejadme! ¿Quién os ha llamado? ¡Dejadme tranquilo!

Ellos salieron y Hanso permaneció un rato de espaldas a Sawyer, todavía apoyado en la pared, respirando fatigosamente.

- Déjame preguntarte una última cosa, ¿crees en el destino?

- Creo que si existe no hay modo de saber qué es lo que nos tiene reservado.

Hanso se volvió hacia él, el ataque había pasado pero una luz febril aún brillaba en sus ojos.

- Buena respuesta. Creo que no tendremos más remedio que esperar para averiguar qué es lo que nos reserva a nosotros ¿No es así? – Se secó la frente con un pañuelo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. -Le diré a Peter que te quite las esposas. Procura descansar. Llegaremos al amanecer. ¿Hasta mañana?

Estaba en la puerta, aguardaba su respuesta como si realmente su vida dependiera de lo que él contestase. Sawyer desvió la vista hacia un lado y después de un segundo volvió a dirigirla exactamente a sus ojos, y sus palabras sonaron tanto a una amenaza como a una promesa.

- Hasta mañana.


	34. Chapter 34

**23. UNA MUJER DESAIRADA.**

Ilse subió al barco, había dejado atrás el yate perseguida por la sonrisa triunfante y burlona de Stieg y había tenido que recurrir a toda su capacidad de autocontrol para dominarse y no escupirle en la cara. Maldito imbécil. Lamentaría esa sonrisa.

Por ahora tendría que olvidarse de Stieg, tenía muchos otros asuntos de los que ocuparse, no merecía la pena que perdiese su tiempo con él. Además la culpa de todo no la tenía Stieg, la tenía él. Él. Sólo pensarlo le hacía temblar de rabia, no sólo la había hecho perder crédito ante Sigmund, además se había atrevido a despreciarla y había intentado matarla. Recordó sus ojos mientras la asfixiaba. Ilse no había sentido tanto pánico en su vida, pero se las pagaría, le vería suplicar de rodillas a sus pies, se arrepentiría toda su vida, y procuraría que fuese larga. Sigmund se lo había prometido.

Se había puesto una camiseta sin mangas pero con cuello de cisne, no necesitaba que todos viesen lo que había estado a punto de ocurrirla. En cubierta estaba Clem, iba hacia ella, estupendo, así le ahorraría el trabajo de buscarla.

- Ilse, Hanna me dijo que volvías con nosotros. No sé si has visto… es decir ¿quién más iba con vosotros en el barco?

- ¿Lo que quieres preguntar es si estaba allí tu padre?

Clem se sonrojó un poco, apenas soportaba a Ilse. Al principio de conocerla ella se había mostrado exageradamente cariñosa y cordial, pero Clem no daba ni su confianza ni su amistad con facilidad, aún así ella no pareció desanimarse, después, conforme la deferencia de Sigmund con ella fue aumentando, Ilse se mostró aún más amable, aunque a Clem le parecía evidente que ella apenas toleraba que él la tratase de ese modo. Había procurado mantenerse alejada de Ilse pero ahora no tenía más remedio que recurrir a ella.

- Sí, eso es, ¿lo viste?

- Sí, lo he visto y de verás que siento todo lo que habrás tenido que pasar, Clem. Es un hombre de verdad odioso, no sabes cómo trató a la pobre Marga y siento tener que decirte esto Clem pero fui yo quien pidió a Sigmund que me dejase volver aquí. Ya no podía soportarlo más. No me sentía a gusto con él allí, yo… no está bien que te diga esto, Clem. Lo siento, al fin y al cabo es tu padre. Olvídalo.

- No sé qué intentas decir.

- No intento decir nada porque te he dicho que lo olvides, es sólo una sensación mía. Y tengo que decirte que comprendo perfectamente que hayas sacado a esa niña de ahí. Es lo mejor que has podido hacer porque ya me han contado lo de su madre. Es una suerte que Sigmund sea como es, otros es su lugar no habrían sido tan comprensivos.

Clem contuvo el deseo de llorar de impotencia y rabia, su padre sería muchas cosas pero desde luego no era lo que Ilse estaba insinuando y Kate… al fin y al cabo si Kate había actuado así era sólo por su culpa y además no era tan idiota como para no saber que el mejor lugar para Mary era junto a sus padres.

- En cambió tu padre creo que no comparte ese rasgo con Sigmund, me parece que no está muy contento contigo.

Clem se mordió la lengua, no iba a darle el placer de preguntar qué es lo que había dicho de ella. Ya imaginaba lo que él estaría pensando.

Ilse suspiró, no era muy divertido mortificar a Clem, era reservada hasta para sufrir. Decidió abandonar.

- Voy a descansar un poco, mañana tenemos que estar todos a las nueve en la sala de reuniones, uniremos nuestra energía para conseguir que Sigmund tenga éxito. Sé que no te gustan las reuniones pero por favor no faltes a esta, es muy importante.

Se fue y Clem lamentó por enésima vez haberse llevado a Mary de su casa, habría dado cualquier cosa por volver atrás en el tiempo… pero eso, desafortunadamente, no era posible.

Hegel también salió al encuentro de Ilse.

- Ilse, ¿cómo dejaste a Sigmund? ¿Se encontraba bien?

- Se encontraba perfectamente. ¿Te han dicho lo de la reunión?

- ¿Qué reunión?

- Para sentirnos uno con la isla, John ¿necesitas que te lo explique?

- No, no necesito que me expliques nada, pero tengo muchas cosas que preparar y mucho trabajo que hacer para estar pensando en reuniones, ¿la vas a guiar tú?

- Pero John, en ausencia de Sigmund tú eres la mayor autoridad, tú eres quien debe guiarla.

- ¿Y tiene que ser a las nueve?

- A las nueve me dijo Sigmund, consúltale a él si quieres.

- Entonces te veré allí.

- Allí estaré.

Ilse continuó su camino sonriente, se sentía mucho mejor que esta mañana, sólo la faltaba una cosa más. Abrió la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave, ¿para qué si estaba esposada? Parecía dormida, se acercó a ella y la golpeó con el pie. Kate se sobresaltó, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿quién demonios era esa chica y cómo no la había oído entrar?

- Te veo muy relajada para alguien que está en tu situación.

Kate permaneció en silencio, y se incorporó lentamente, estaba harta de toda esa maldita pandilla de lunáticos.

- O a lo mejor es que no te das cuenta de lo grave que es, quizá es que no eres muy lista. No debes de serlo si creíste que podías venir aquí a intentar asesinar a Sigmund en su casa, entre sus amigos.

Kate ni siquiera la miraba, no le importaba mucho nada de lo que ella pudiera decir. Ilse en cambio no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

- Claro, que no me extraña que pensases que tenías que solucionar las cosas por ti misma, no me extraña que no confiases en él.

A su pesar, el interés de Kate por lo que Ilse contaba comenzó a despertarse.

- He tenido ocasión de conocerlo mejor en el barco, han sido dos días muy interesantes. Desde luego no le gusta perder el tiempo.

Kate seguía sin contestar pero ahora sí que la miraba y no con buenos ojos, precisamente. Ilse sonrió.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Supongo que estarás acostumbrada, es un hombre muy atractivo, habrás tenido que asumir ciertas cosas. ¿No?

- Si esperas que te diga que eres una zorra te daré ese gusto, y no sólo eres una zorra, también eres una zorra mentirosa.

- Vamos, sería fácil mentirte, pero quiero ser franca contigo, no me resistí mucho, tampoco te voy a decir que fue un sacrificio, pero era lo que me habían pedido que hiciese y lo hice.

Kate calló, no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego, pero no pudo dejar de examinarla. Tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita y desde luego muy joven y también muy segura de sí misma.

- ¿No me crees? Conversamos mucho todo este tiempo, aparte de todo lo demás. No estaba muy contento contigo, creo que no le gustó que le dejases ir sólo a la isla. Ya sabes cómo son todos, les fastidia que los pongas por detrás de los niños. Me dijo que os habíais distanciado últimamente, aunque no sé si debo creerle, porque eso también es lo que dicen todos, ¿verdad? ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Estáis pasando una crisis o es sólo una excusa?

Contra su voluntad Kate se descubrió a sí misma considerando si podía ser cierto o no lo que ella estaba contando, puede que sólo quisiera hacerla sufrir pero por otra parte, si realmente ella había intentado seducirle…

- Estás muy pensativa, ¿quieres saber más detalles? – Ilse se acercó más a ella y la miro directamente a los ojos.- Tiene una cicatriz en el hombro, se estremeció cuando se la acaricie. Lo hicimos toda la noche, no es un hombre fácil de olvidar.

Kate calculaba la distancia que había entre las dos y el margen de maniobra que le daban las esposas, si se acercaba sólo un poco más podría rodearla con la cadena pero Ilse había tenido bastante cuidado como para mantenerse a una distancia prudente. Más que lo que decía lo que le hacía hervir la sangre a Kate era su sonrisa de suficiencia. Bajó la vista, no quería darle el placer de verla dudar. Entonces se fijó en su cuello, llevaba un jersey de cuello alto, pero se le había bajado un poco y las marcas alrededor de su garganta se veían perfectamente. Ilse notó la dirección de su mirada y su sonrisa desapareció. Kate en cambio esbozó otra.

- ¿Eso también te lo ha hecho mientras lo hacíais?

Fueron ahora los ojos de Ilse los que echaron chispas de rabia, pero se controló rápidamente y volvió a sonreír.

- Sí, me lo hizo mientras yo le pedía que continuase, ¿tú nunca lo has probado?

Aunque había sido rápida en reaccionar Kate comprendió, él había intentado estrangularla y desde luego era una lástima que no lo hubiese conseguido. Ilse supo que ella estaba ganando la partida, no importaba, todavía tenía una carta mejor reservada.

- ¿Y si tan bien te iba como es que has abandonado el barco?

La sonrisa de Ilse se volvió resplandeciente.

- Porque voy en el siguiente viaje. He venido a por algo muy importante. Sigmund quiere establecerse en la isla, que vuelvan a habitarla familias. Me llevo a tu hija conmigo, me temo que tú no estás invitada. No te preocupes, yo le consolaré de tu ausencia.

- Si pones una mano encima de mi hija puedes estar segura de que la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, puedes estar segura de que estarás muerta.

- Hablando de estar muerta…, procura aprovechar tu tiempo. Te queda muy poco.

Kate intentó mantener la calma. Ilse estaba casi a su alcance, sólo necesitaba que se acercase un poco más. Pero ella observó los hombros en tensión de Kate, volvió a sonreír, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Ilse se fue a su habitación, no había estado mal por hoy, pensaba acostarse ahora mismo. Anoche no había descansado bien, pero está noche dormiría mucho mejor. Estaba segura.


	35. Chapter 35

_Nota. Gabism también es uno de mis capítulos favoritos ;) me alegro de que te haya gustado, por lo demás esto se acaba :) ahora si de verdad ;) solo quedan cinco más aparte de este, los voy a ir poniendo a diario, así no os hago esperar más a todos los que habéis estado ahí esperando a que colgara para leer, espero que os guste el final._

**24. TRAICIONES…**

Sawyer se asomó a la cubierta del barco, aparentemente no había nadie en el exterior. El día clareaba, pero el sol aún no había aparecido en el horizonte. Salió fuera y en cuanto se giró a su derecha la vio, desafiantemente hermosa y esplendida, serena y aparentemente ajena e indiferente a cualquier amenaza. La isla.

Sentimientos contradictorios hirieron su corazón. Había odiado cada pedazo de esa maldita roca pero por mucho que intentase negarlo, en el fondo de su alma y ahora que estaba frente a ella, no podía evitar sentir la fuerza y la atracción que emanaba, igual que no puedes evitar sentirte atraído por una mujer que te enamora y a la vez te rechaza y te hace luchar y ser mejor para merecer su amor. Estaba atado a ella. Nunca lo había olvidado.

- Impresiona, ¿verdad?

Hanso estaba sentado en la otra esquina de la cubierta, arrimado a la pared.

- Es idéntica a como la había soñado. Desde niño desee que llegará este momento, pero tenía que esperar, tenía que ganármelo. Tenía que sufrir.

Sawyer le observó un momento y después le respondió sarcástico.

- Disculpa que no me emocione.

- No me voy a dejar engañar, te he visto mirarla cuando creías que estabas sólo. Se me da bien interpretar las emociones. Tú también la amas.

Él le contestó con dureza.

- Sólo estoy aquí para llevarme a mi hija de vuelta a casa.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, aunque no deseases volver, no puedes negar que la amas.

- Tú no sabes nada de mí, no podrías comprenderlo nunca.

- No necesito comprenderlo, puedo sentirlo. Sé lo que te ha costado hacer esto pero acabará pronto. Cuando lleguemos allí… al lugar que busco, podrás volver en este mismo barco, Olof te llevará y las recogeréis a ellas y después os llevará a Fidji o adonde queráis, tienes mi palabra y mi promesa. Pero antes de que eso ocurra tenemos que saber con qué nos vamos a enfrentar. Según mis informes apenas hay gente en la isla pero hay alguien que seguro que está allí. ¿Conoces bien a Linus?

- No creo que haya nadie que lo conozca bien.

- Yo sé algo de él, sé que era hijo de uno de nuestros trabajadores y que también él trabajó para nosotros y que después se cambió de bando y traicionó a todos los suyos.

- Eso va bien con Ben.

- Y también te ha traicionado a ti. Más de lo que crees. Ocurre que la traición es un camino de doble sentido, y los que la practican, a menudo olvidan que también puede sucederle a ellos. Stieg trabajaba para Ben al principio, su organización le reclutó, Ben conocía a su abuelo, había trabajado con él en la antigua Dharma, le llenó la cabeza de lindas historias y le mandó detrás de mí, le prometió mucho dinero y tiene a mucha más gente trabajando para él, intentando tapar todos los agujeros, pero su barco se está hundiendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Stieg se dio cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado, habló conmigo y me lo contó todo, eso fue hace algo menos de un par de meses, pero antes de eso ya había informado a Ben de todo lo que hacíamos, sabía que planeábamos volver y sabía que contábamos con Clem. Cuando me lo dijo me preocupó que todo se desbaratase pero él nunca te dijo nada, ¿no es así?

Sawyer había estado escuchando sin mucho interés al principio y sin poder evitar prestar atención a cada palabra después.

- Pregúntaselo a él, si dudas cuando tengas ocasión, claro que dicen que es un buen mentiroso. Tendrás que confiar en tu criterio. – Hanso observaba cuidadosamente a Sawyer, a pesar de que le daba la espalda. - Voy a bajar a desayunar, ven cuando quieras.

Aunque sabía que lo que Hanso pretendía era ponerlo en contra de Ben, no pudo dejar de sopesar cuanto habría de cierto en sus palabras. El comportamiento de Ben al principio de conocer la noticia, su actitud quitándole importancia, el modo en el que se había quitado de en medio desde que le dijeron lo de Mary, sin intentar siquiera apoyarlos…

Él sabía de todos los medios de los que disponía Ben, él mismo había pasado mes tras mes absurdas cantidades de dinero que Ben nunca quiso ni siquiera explicar para que servían. Nunca había confiado del todo en él, pero pensaba que al menos estaban del mismo lado. Tenía que haber recordado que para Ben sólo había un lado, el suyo. Había intentado olvidar muchas cosas de Ben, pero jamás le perdonaría que hubiese puesto en peligro a los suyos.

Si Ben sabía… más valía que no se cruzase en su camino.

* * *

Ben esperaba en el embarcadero, su informante no le había fallado, le había dicho que llegarían al amanecer y cuando se había despertado había ido a contemplar como el barco se acercaba a la costa. Había contado al menos siete personas, no conocía a ninguna de ellas, pero sabía que al menos otras dos más iban en su interior.

No había nadie más con él, no había querido molestar a los otros habitantes de la isla, Bernard y Rose, y la otra docena de personas que aún andaban por allí, se merecían un poco de tranquilidad. Esto era cosa suya.

Se analizó a sí mismo y se descubrió sorprendentemente tranquilo, al fin y al cabo había hecho todo lo que había podido, no era culpa suya que esto no se pudiese haber evitado. Era lo que decía Hugo, había ciertas cosas contra las que era imposible luchar. Lo único que ya estaba en su mano era hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dar la cara por la isla.

* * *

Sawyer estaba dentro de su camarote, había notado como el barco aflojaba la marcha y ya casi estaba completamente parado, aunque sabía que era inútil, algo en su interior se rebelaba a volver a poner allí los pies. Peter abrió la puerta y se asomó.

- Te esperan, Sigmund me ha dicho que te de esto. Por si acaso.

Era un revolver, Peter se lo dio con tranquila calma, igual que le hubiese podido pasar un teléfono. Examinó el cargador, sólo tenía una bala. Sawyer sabía a quién quería destinar Hanso esa bala, recordó también las palabras de Kate. "Haz lo correcto." Podía ocurrir que esa bala tuviese un destino diferente al que Hanso esperaba. ¿Qué confianza podía tener en que fuese a cumplir su palabra? ¿Qué diferencia habría si eliminaba a Hanso? Él era el que estaba detrás de todo, si él desaparecía ¿qué haría Hegel? ¿Cómo reaccionaría aquella pandilla de niñatos? ¿Qué sería de Kate y de Mary? ¿Qué demonios estaría pensando Clem? Demasiadas preguntas, nunca le había gustado dar muchas vueltas a las cosas, siempre se había dejado llevar por el instinto. Tendría que confiar de nuevo en él. Se guardó el revólver en la cintura bajo la camisa y salió fuera.

Sigmund estaba también allí. Sus ojos brillaban excitados por la emoción y seguramente también por la fiebre. No se volvió hacia él cuando salió, miraba fijamente al muelle.

Ben estaba a unos doscientos metros de allí. Aparentemente solo y desarmado, una ligera y última decepción pasó por su cabeza, aún tenía la leve esperanza de haber visto a Hurley, no confiaba en Ben pero sí hubiese confiado en Hurley. Todos estos años, aunque la duda siempre había estado presente había esperado que fuese Hugo quien guardase la isla, pero ahora comprendía que sólo había sido un truco de Ben. Suponiendo que él mismo no le hubiese matado.

Ben se dirigió a ellos, elevando un poco la voz, con su característico tono tranquilo y a la vez amenazador.

- Escuchadme sólo un momento. Tengo algo importante que deciros. Estáis a tiempo de marcharos. Os han estado engañando, no hay nada aquí para vosotros salvo muerte y olvido. Si os quedáis, la isla acabará con vosotros como acabó con los que llegaron antes aquí.

Los muchachos que rodeaban a Hanso comenzaron a reír entre ellos, con cierto nerviosismo pero lejos de dejarse impresionar, eran jóvenes, estaban entusiasmados y no iban a dejarse intimidar por un viejo que intentaba asustarlos.

Hanso se volvió hacia Sawyer.

- Me avergüenza pedírtelo, pero no creo que haga nada contra ti, al fin y al cabo te conoce. Juzga por ti mismo. Peter te ha dado algo, ¿no? Pero, por favor, no quiero recurrir a la violencia, a no ser que sea absolutamente imprescindible.

Sawyer se bajó del barco, estaba tan harto de Hanso como de Ben. Puso los pies sobre el entablado, respiró profundamente, al fin y al cabo no resultaba muy distinto de cómo se sentía hace un momento. Recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Ben.

- Has vuelto, James. Recuerda que ya hace tiempo que te dije que algún día volverías.

- Si sabías que volvería porque no me enseñaste el camino.

- No necesitabas que nadie te lo mostrase, tú solo lo encontraste cuando lo buscaste.

- ¡Qué profundo, Ben! Hanso y tú seríais buenos amigos, los chicos os escucharían con la boca abierta. De hecho parece que ya te escuchaban, un tal Stieg dice que te conoce.

Ben le miró a los ojos, se sentía cansado, hacía ya mucho tiempo que se sentía cada vez más cansado.

- Sí que conozco a Stieg, yo mismo lo recluté.

Sawyer dudó por un momento de lo que estaba oyendo, Ben ni siquiera se había molestado en negarlo.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo sabías todo? ¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste ni una sola palabra? ¿Sabías que Clem estaba con ellos e hiciste como si nada?

Las mismas palabras sabían amargas en su boca.

- Quería haberte avisado, se lo dije a Hugo, pero él dijo que no serviría de nada. No es una disculpa, James, es sólo para que sepas como ocurrió.

- Hurley era un amigo, nunca habría dejado que esto ocurriese.

- Las cosas son más complicadas que eso, James. No podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar, no puedes llevarle allí, depende de ti. Tienes que comprenderlo.

Sawyer sólo comprendía que seguían utilizándolos en esa absurda guerra que nunca había entendido. Había hecho todo lo posible por olvidar el daño que les habían hecho a él y a Kate, había dejado atrás todo eso. Pero esto no, esto era diferente. Saco la pistola y apuntó al pecho de Ben.

- Apártate de mi camino.

- No lo haré, James y tú tampoco debes hacerlo. No puedes ayudarle.

- Te dije de que te mataría si no me ayudabas con esto.

- James…

Ben parecía desanimado, como si supiese que cualquier explicación resultaría inútil. Giró un momento la cabeza hacia un lado, todo el perfil de la isla resultaba visible desde allí, después dirigió sus ojos de nuevo a Sawyer.

- Lo siento, siento que hayáis tenido que pasar por todo esto.

Sonó un disparo, Ben miró a su pecho que comenzaba a teñirse de rojo y cayó de rodillas sobre la arena.

Sawyer vio como se desplomaba y después bajó la pistola.

- Esto no puedo perdonártelo.


	36. Chapter 36

**25. …Y LEALTADES.**

Clem había pasado toda la noche sin poder dormir, velando el sueño de Mary. La promesa que le había hecho a Kate, la atormentaba. Aún confiaba en Sigmund y aún le dolía que hubiese tenido que ser él quien le hubiese contado la verdad sobre el pasado de su padre…, pero también tenía miedo de estarse equivocando, de que por su culpa pudiesen sufrir algún daño, de hecho ya se lo había causado, Kate estaba esposada y encerrada, su padre, camino de la isla contra su voluntad y Mary sola con ella preguntando constantemente por sus padres.

Eso no era lo que ella quería, ella sólo quería la verdad, quería entender porque nunca la había dejado entrar en su vida y sí, quería mostrarle que a pesar de sus esfuerzos había conseguido desvelar lo que él había tratado de ocultarle, pero no a este precio. No podía hacerse cargo de Mary, no quería esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, no quería que Kate tuviese que pasar por lo que estaba pasando a causa de ella. Tenía que hablar con Kate y tenía que hacerlo rápido, la reunión era a las nueve.

Entró sin hacer ruido pero se encontró a Kate mirándola fijamente.

- Kate…

Ella la miró con dureza.

- ¿Quién te manda ahora, Clem?

Clem se tragó el orgullo, no venía a discutir con Kate.

- Si consiguiese soltarte, ¿querrías irte en una lancha con Mary?

La esperanza iluminó su rostro.

- ¿Podrías conseguirlo?

- Podría intentarlo, sé donde están las lanchas y puedo intentar conseguir un teléfono vía satélite…, pero estaríais solas en medio del mar.

- Créeme, prefiero estar sola en el mar que en este barco.

- Kate, puede ser peligroso, sería sólo una barca y Mary…

Kate no la dejó acabar, la tomó de la mano y se la apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Me vas a ayudar o sólo has venido aquí a hacer que me haga ilusiones?

Clem dudó, no sabía si dejarlas solas en el mar sería una locura aún mayor.

- Te ayudaré a hacer lo que tú quieras.

Kate la abrazó sinceramente, conmovida de alivio.

- ¿Tienes las llaves?

- Las conseguiré, espérame aquí.

Clem salió y Kate pensó que no podría dominar la impaciencia ¿dónde pensaría Clem que iba a esperarla sino?

Clem avanzó por los pasillos, era temprano, pero quizá Hegel ya estaría en su despacho, madrugaba mucho, dudó un segundo antes de llamar a la puerta, se entendía bien con Hegel, era él quien había ido a visitarla en la facultad, había sido directo con ella y no aparentaba falsas amabilidades como hacían muchos allí. Hegel sólo quería saber, igual que ella, y no perdía el tiempo con filosofías baratas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento?

- Pasa, Clem. ¿Qué querías?

- Estoy preocupada, John, sabes que esto no es lo que me habíais dicho.

- Clem, Clem, ¿quién iba a pensar que iban a ser tan testarudos? Sigmund fue a hablar con ella desde el primer momento y mira lo que acabó pasando.

- Tuvo que ser un arrebato, ¿no podrías al menos dejarla estar con su hija? Sigmund me había asegurado que sería así pero no he podido volver a hablar con él.

- Es un momento muy delicado, Clem, ahora tenemos esa maldita reunión, ellos tienen que estar a punto de llegar, haremos la reunión y llamaré después a Sigmund y se lo diré. Si todo ha ido bien no creo que haya ningún problema.

- ¿Y si no va bien?

Hegel la observó, era joven, ingenua y estaba preocupada pero él tenía muchos otros problemas.

- Si no va bien, tendremos muchas otras cosas de las que preocuparnos pero tienes mi palabra de que no sufrirán ningún daño, son tu familia, Clem.

El teléfono interior del despacho de Hegel sonó. Él lo cogió.

- Hegel, soy Karl, tienes que bajar aquí abajo. Quiero que veas algo.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo ahí abajo, Karl? ¿No puedes subir?

- Es mejor que lo veas tú.

Hegel colgó el teléfono, le tenían bastante harto, tenía que ocuparse personalmente de todo en ese maldito barco. No veía el momento de que le dejasen en paz y poder centrarse en la isla y en lo que le prometía. Él era un científico, no el maldito chico de los recados.

- Ya lo ves, Clem. Me reclaman, te veo en la reunión, después hablaremos, te lo prometo.

Los dos salieron del despacho, Hegel se fue por el pasillo y Clem en la otra dirección pero en cuanto vio que giraba se dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el despacho. No la servía una simple posibilidad, eso no era lo que le habían asegurado. No podía arriesgarse a que las cosas no fueran como todos esperaban. No podría perdonárselo nunca.

Registró los cajones, enseguida encontró unas llaves, parecían las adecuadas, sino tendría que conseguir alguna herramienta, pero primero probaría con las llaves.

Regresó a la zona donde estaba Kate, cada vez había más gente por los pasillos, esperó a que estuviese despejado y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

- Tengo unas llaves pero no sé si son las tuyas.

Kate le tendió el brazo, Clem probó el cierre y las esposas se abrieron. Kate dejó caer el brazo y abrazó a Clem con el otro, ese apenas podía moverlo.

- Escucha, tienes que esposarte otra vez.

Kate miro a Clem y consideró si este sería un buen momento para darle una bofetada.

- Los pasillos están llenos de gente, dentro de una hora y media comenzará la reunión, todos estaremos allí, cuando comience yo vendré a buscarte y te llevaré a donde está Mary y a la barca. Ahora sería demasiado peligroso, no lo conseguirías. Tienes que creerme.

La cara de Clem reflejaba su preocupación. En contra de todo lo que le pedía su instinto decidió hacerla caso, ella sola buscando a Mary por el barco no podría pasar inadvertida. A pesar suyo, y sintiendo como si el brazo se le fuese a partir, con la ayuda de Clem volvió a colocarse las esposas.

- Ahora me voy, pero te dejo la llave. Por favor no lo hagas tú sola, te prometo que vendré a por ti.

Se fue y Kate se quedó pensando si de verdad podía ser una buena idea confiar en Clem.

* * *

Ilse esperaba impaciente, prácticamente todos estaban ya allí y Hegel no aparecía. Eran las nueve y cinco, maldito inútil, seguro que se había olvidado. Tendría que ir a buscarlo, sino no tardarían mucho en pedirla que lo hiciese ella y no estaba dispuesta.

Se levantó de su sitio, después de decir a una de las chicas que fuese leyendo las páginas que había seleccionado del libro de Sigmund. Clem entró en ese momento, Ilse la observó pero ella evitó su mirada y se colocó en una de las últimas filas.

Se dirigió al despacho de Hegel, sabía que él siempre había despreciado las ceremonias que a Hanso tanto le gustaban pero a estas alturas no podía permitirse cabos sueltos. Hegel tenía que estar allí.

Cuando entró dentro le vio, parecía alterado, revolvía los cajones buscando algo.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Todos están esperándote.

- ¿Eh? Tú… Ahora no puedo ocuparme de eso, Ilse. Dirígelo tú, lo harás muy bien.

- ¿Cómo que no vas a hacerlo? No puedes faltar. ¿Qué ejemplo vas a dar ahora que estamos tan cerca?

- ¡Es solo una maldita payasada, Ilse! Lo sabes tan bien como yo. ¡Déjame en paz!

Ilse ardía de rabia. Lo echaría todo a perder.

- Se lo diré a Sigmund. No le gustará.

Hegel la miró más despacio. Ilse intentó controlar su ira.

- Tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? Tú y él lo habéis arreglado todo.

Ilse palideció y pareció confusa.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No me digas que has vuelto a beber, John.

- Tenía que haberlo supuesto, maldita serpiente, sólo tú serías capaz.

- Aléjate de mí, John.

- Le he dedicado toda mi vida y crees que voy a dejar que llegues tú a arrebatármelo. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando?

Ya sólo tenía la pared tras ella, Hegel se interponía entre ella y la puerta, le miró a los ojos, no hacía mucho que la habían mirado de la misma forma que Hegel la miraba ahora. Llevo la mano a su cintura y sacó un arma de bajo su ropa. Hegel se sorprendió y dio un paso atrás. Ilse disparó y Hegel cayó al suelo.

- Al menos no tendrás que esperar más, John.


	37. Chapter 37

**26. ESE LUGAR DIFERENTE.**

Sawyer contemplaba el cuerpo de Ben. Un extraño vacío ocupaba su alma, ni siquiera podía decir si le dolía o le calmaba su muerte. Sentía que todo era inútil y carente de sentido pero no podía decir que se arrepintiese de haberlo hecho. Aún no.

Oyó a Hanso y a los demás aproximarse, pero también oyó algo más. Escuchó un profundo estertor que salía de la garganta de Ben, no era la primera vez que escuchaba ese sonido y por dios que era algo que no podía olvidarse.

Uno de ellos, algo mayor que el resto y que debía ser el médico de Hanso, le echó un vistazo.

- Le ha alcanzado el pulmón, tardará horas en morir.

Sawyer se volvió a Hanso, el brillo que ardía en sus ojos era similar al de la locura.

- ¡Dame otra pistola!

- No tenemos más, James. Ya te dije que estábamos en contra de la violencia.

- ¿Quieres que crea que me has dado a mí la única pistola que llevabais?

- Así es.

Sawyer miró a la gente de Hanso, eran seis chicos, ocho con Marga, y el médico. Estaba harto ya de todo esto. Se volvió hacia Hanso, le cogió por la camisa y le empujó golpeándole contra un árbol cercano. Los rostros de los dos quedaron apenas a unos centímetros de distancia, Sawyer no necesito volverse, oyó el sonido de los seguros de las armas automáticas a su espalda.

- Creía que no teníais más pistolas.

Hanso dirigió una mirada furiosa a sus acompañantes. A su gesto todos bajaron las armas.

- Debí decir que no quería malgastar más balas con él.

Había recuperado la serenidad y miraba a Sawyer seguro de sí mismo. Aún permanecieron así un momento, mirándose frente a frente los dos, finalmente Sawyer le soltó.

- ¿No querías encontrar algo? Larguémonos de una vez.

Se dio la vuelta y encabezó la marcha. No pensaba volver la vista atrás.

* * *

Cada bocanada de aire suponía una agonía para Ben, cada aliento de su respiración parecía que iba a ser el último, sin embargo y en contra de su voluntad, sus pulmones intentaban coger nuevamente un aire que apenas era capaz de llegar a ellos. Intentó evocar un recuerdo amable o un momento feliz pero todos los que llegaban a su memoria venían acompañados de pesar, Alex, su infancia, la isla… se lo había dado todo a la isla, había sufrido lo indecible por ella y ahora, ahora todavía le guardaba esto.

Oyó los pasos aproximarse, Hugo se detuvo a su lado y con visible esfuerzo se arrodilló junto a él.

- Siento que haya ocurrido, Ben.

Ben abrió los ojos y le miró, pero volvió a cerrarlos enseguida.

- Sé que estás cansado, Ben, llevas mucho tiempo diciéndomelo, ¿pero de verás no quieres intentarlo?

Ben mantenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración agónica era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

- Yo te necesito, Ben, aún te necesito. Hazlo por mí. Lo intentáremos juntos.

Esta vez, cuando Ben abrió los ojos, los mantuvo fijos en los de Hugo. Un aprecio verdadero y un lamento sincero habitaban en ellos.

Ben alzó su mano con su dificultad y Hugo se la cogió.

* * *

Habían caminado varias horas, se habían tenido que detener en numerosas ocasiones, Hanso se ahogaba y necesitaba descansar, tampoco él estaba muy seguro de hacía adonde debían dirigirse, sabía más o menos en que zona de la isla estaba la gruta, pero una vez que habían entrado en la selva prácticamente se había perdido. Cuando trabajaba para Dharma, nunca salía del perímetro pactado con Richard y esto estaba fuera de su zona. Y lo cierto es que la orientación nunca había sido su fuerte.

Hanso avanzaba cada vez con más dificultad y él ni siquiera sabía cuanto faltaba para llegar allí. Quizá se muriese en el camino. Sólo tenía que mantenerle de paseo un par de horas más. No parecía que la isla le estuviese sentando muy bien. ¿Y después qué? La sensación de encontrarse en un callejón sin salida se acrecentaba a cada minuto que pasaba y la opresión aumentaba conforme se internaban más en aquella maldita espesura. Hasta los chicos parecían menos entusiastas a cada minuto que pasaba.

Cuando ya casi parecía que Hanso no sería capaz de avanzar ni cien metros más, apareció repentinamente ante ellos, en medio de un claro, una abertura en una pequeña formación rocosa, un pálido fulgor manaba de allí. Sawyer lo miró confundido, habría jurado que no era el mismo lugar ni la misma disposición ni siquiera la misma luz. Hanso pareció recuperar la vitalidad en cuanto lo vio. Se acercó a él.

- ¿Es aquí verdad? Puedo sentirlo. Sin duda es aquí.

Un confuso rumor comenzó a latir en sus oídos, él lo identificó enseguida, pero los demás comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor. Indefinidos y extraños susurros parecían llegar desde todos los rincones. Muchos de ellos sacaron nerviosos las pistolas. Hanso también se inquietó visiblemente.

- Marc, Stieg, Olof, Hans, echad un vistazo alrededor, los demás quedaos fuera de guardia. Tú pasarás delante.

Hanso había mirado a Sawyer, todos tenían ahora las pistolas en la mano y los susurros parecieron bajar de intensidad pero sin llegar a desparecer del todo. La mirada de Sigmund volvía a ser febril, ya no había otra opción que tomar. Sawyer se inclinó y se adentró en la cueva.

Era una especie de pasadizo estrecho y largo, al fondo del cual se apreciaba un ensanchamiento del que venía la claridad. Recorrieron el pasillo, a Sawyer le guiaba una especie de fatalidad irremediable. Podría volverse ahora mismo y acabar con él fácilmente, estaba muy enfermo, apenas podía respirar, los demás se había quedado atrás, pero fuera estaban todos armados y no creía que se sintiesen muy felices cuando viesen que Hanso no salía de allí. Por otra parte ¿qué ocurriría allí? ¿Quién podía saber lo que pasaría cuando Hanso llegase a la maldita luz? Sayid había resucitado y no es que su nueva oportunidad le hubiese mejorado, aunque al final… Sayid precisamente había dado su vida por salvarlos a ellos, por protegerlos de la explosión que él había provocado. Las palabras de Kate volvieron a sus oídos. "Haz lo correcto".

Se detuvo, había llegado al ensanchamiento, una corriente de agua se divisaba unos cuantos metros más adelante, al final desembocaba en otra abertura de la que manaba la luz, ahora sí, brillante y calida.

Hanso pasó por delante de él como atraído por una fuerza. No le siguió, no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse a que por su culpa las pasase algo. Hanso continuó hacia delante, el pánico a equivocarse apenas le dejaba pensar, algo le decía que Hanso no debía entrar en esa luz. Entonces lo vio, un revolver, prácticamente junto a sus pies, parecía llevar ahí mucho tiempo. Los susurros volvieron a sonar, esta vez casi perfectamente inteligibles. Siseaban a su alrededor.

- "¿Quién puso eso ahí?"

- "¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa?"

- "¿Le va a disparar?"

- "¡No debe usarla! ¡No dejes que la use!"

Ya estaba en su mano, y aunque sabía que no vería a nadie detrás no pudo evitar volverse apuntando con el arma. Entonces oyó la voz a su espalda, alta y clara, inconfundible.

- James.

No quería volverse, no podría soportarlo, sabía que nunca debía haber vuelto allí. Nunca debió volver a poner los pies en ese maldito lugar.

- James, por favor.

Se giró lentamente. Estaba allí, llevaba la misma ropa que la última vez que la vio con vida, una blusa roja y el pelo suelto y rubio y algo despeinado sobre los hombros. Su mirada era triste pero conservaba la dulzura con la que siempre le miraba.

- Jules…

Su voz era ronca y prácticamente se negaba a salir de su garganta.

- No creí que volverías.

- No habría querido volver nunca.

- Yo siempre quise irme… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Sabes por que me quedé.

Juliet le miraba serena, pero profundamente entristecida, él la había visto así muchas veces, al principio de estar con ella, y también al final. Sawyer pensó que sin duda tenía muchas culpas por las que pagar en su vida si merecía pasar por esto.

- No puedes hacerlo, James, no puedes dispararle, tú has tenido tu vida, has tenido lo que deseabas, pero yo no he tenido nada… Me he quedado aquí para siempre, James. Para siempre. ¿Comprendes lo que es eso? Él nos ayudaría, nos ayudaría a todos…

Cerró los ojos, de todas las cargas de su conciencia el dolor por el final de Juliet era lo que más le pesaba. Juliet no se merecía eso. Sin embargo ahora lo veía todo más claro. Alzo su mano y disparó, ni siquiera apuntó, abrió los ojos cuando el disparo ya había sonado y su eco retumbó a su alrededor.

Juliet ya no estaba allí. Al principio no vio a Hanso, pero enseguida le encontró, había caído justo a los pies de la abertura. Se acercó hasta él, la bala le había atravesado por la espalda y había caído rodando boca arriba. Hanso también respiraba con dificultad. Comprobó el arma. Aún quedaba otra bala. Llegó justo hasta su lado, se quedó allí de pie y apuntó a la cabeza.

- Tú has tenido más suerte.


	38. Chapter 38

**27. LA REUNIÓN.**

Clem vio como Ilse salía de la reunión. Eso no la gustó, no quería andar por ahí sabiendo que Ilse estaba fuera, y Hegel tampoco estaba, tal vez se hubiese dado cuenta de que faltaba la llave.

Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si sería mejor esperar o salir ahora mismo. Intentó pensar con calma, daba igual que se hubiesen dado cuenta, no tardarían mucho más en saberlo. Sería mejor intentarlo antes de que fuese tarde. Salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. Siempre sería más fácil de justificar que la viesen con Mary. Aún estaba dormida. La sacó de la cama y la cogió en brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra su cuello intentando seguir con su sueño. Clem cogió una manta y se la echó por encima.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Kate sin encontrarse con nadie, abrió la puerta, Kate se quitó las esposas y corrió hacia ellas.

- ¡Mary!

- ¡Mamá!

Mary estiró los brazos hacia Kate que la cogió estrechándola contra sí.

- Creía que no estabas, ¿ya nos vamos?

- Sí, mi vida, nos vamos, abrázate fuerte a mí, ¿vale?

- Vale.

Clem volvió a echar la manta por encima de los hombros de Mary intentando ocultar en lo posible a Kate y se asomó a la puerta. No había nadie. Ahora tenían que llegar a la cubierta.

* * *

Ilse salió corriendo del despacho, tenía que actuar con serenidad, la reunión aún no habría empezado, estarían esperando a Hegel. No podía dejar que se fuesen y tampoco podía dirigirla ella, se lo diría a Hannah, era una persona especialmente molesta que siempre estaba intentando destacar, seguro que los tenía allí el tiempo suficiente.

Entró en la sala, el nerviosismo se palpaba en el ambiente, la llamó y tuvo unas palabras con ella. Hannah asintió, traslucía felicidad. Ilse se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. Hannah se puso al frente y comenzó a hablar.

- En ausencia de John, que se encuentra indispuesto, Ilse me ha pedido que guie la reunión. Es muy importante para mí hacerlo en este momento tan especial….

Ilse sonrió, su pulso se iba normalizando, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, estaban todos allí, todos excepto Karl…, tenía que haberlo supuesto. maldito entrometido. La calma comenzó a evaporarse. Todo podía fallar a última hora. Buscó a alguien más, antes estaba en la última fila, recorrió todos los bancos. No estaba. Clem no estaba allí.

* * *

Habían conseguido llegar a cubierta, habían tardado más de lo normal porque Clem iba sola primero comprobando que no había nadie. El barco tenía varias lanchas que se descolgaban con cuerdas y también una motora que se bajaba con una grúa, Kate no se atrevía a bajar por una escala con Mary a cuestas. Además la motora parecía más segura, no debía de ser muy difícil de manejar.

- ¿Sabes como se baja?

- He visto hacerlo, subíos y yo la bajaré. Date prisa.

- ¿Y tú como bajarás después?

Clem miró un momento a Kate antes de responder.

- Yo no voy con vosotras, Kate. Me quedo.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo vas a quedarte aquí? Sabrán que has sido tú quien nos ha dejado marchar.

- Haré frente a las consecuencias, se lo explicaré.

- No digas tonterías, Clem, a ti no puedo llevarte en brazos, no pienso dejarte aquí.

- Yo quiero que vengas, Clem.

Los ojos de Clem brillaron cuando oyó a Mary, la dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

- Responderé por lo que he hecho. Marchaos, recuerda que te quiero mucho Mary y dile a él que lo siento.

Clem corrió hacia los mandos de la grúa.

- Clem, por favor….

Las palabras se congelaron en los labios de Kate.

- Es inútil, que insistas. Clem es noble, recta, de elevados principios morales, juzga con dureza a los demás, pero se juzga a sí misma con igual o mayor dureza. Seguro que piensa que merece que la castiguen. ¿Verdad, Clem?

Ilse estaba entre ellas con un revolver en la mano. Kate protegió a Mary con su cuerpo y Clem se acercó un poco hacia ella.

- Ilse, déjalas que se vayan, por favor.

- Si tú también hubieses leído los resultados de los test de personalidad sabrías que soy ambiciosa, fría, caprichosa, que no toleró ser menospreciada y que tengo fuertes tendencias sociópatas. El fruto de una infancia carente de referencias afectivas. No voy a dejarlas ir a ningún sitio, Clem. Es más pensaba llevarme a Mary a la isla, pero quizá sería cruel separarla de su madre.

Ilse apuntaba hacia Clem que estaba más cerca de ella, pero giró el arma y la dirigió hacia Mary, que asomaba la cabeza por encima de los hombros de Kate, Clem vio su sonrisa y como desviaba el brazo y se interpuso entre ellas. Ilse disparó y Clem dio unos pasos atrás, en dirección a la motora. Estaba herida en el hombro.

- Lo que yo decía, eres insoportablemente sufrida, Clem. En otro momento me hubiese gustado pasar un poco más de tiempo con vosotras pero hoy tengo mucha prisa.

- ¡Espera…!

El grito de Kate se mezcló con el sonido del arma al dispararse, y con el llanto de Mary que llamaba a Clem. Sin embargo, extrañamente, Ilse soltó el arma y cayó al suelo herida por la espalda. Hegel estaba tras ella, también herido en el estomago, pero aún capaz de haber llegado hasta la cubierta y alcanzar a dispararla. Hegel continuó avanzando hacia Ilse, acercó la pistola a su nuca y volvió a disparar. Mary lloraba desesperaba y Kate intentaba buscar una salida, ¿pero como escapar con una niña en brazos y Clem herida?

Hegel se apoyó en la grúa, aún mantenía el arma en la mano.

- Ya no nos molestará más, ¿verdad? Si hubiese hecho lo mismo conmigo no le habría pasado esto. Es un pequeño consuelo.

Kate miró a Clem, parecía a punto de perder el conocimiento, Hegel tampoco tenía mucho mejor aspecto, debía haber perdido mucha sangre.

- Hegel deja que nos marchemos, Clem también está herida, Mary es sólo una niña. Él ya estará allí, no nos necesita.

- Me da igual que él os necesite o no. Yo aún os necesito aquí, quiero que sepáis, no quiero quedarme aquí solo, ahora lo veo todo claro. Ha sido él quien lo ha ordenado, ella hubiese hecho cualquier cosa, era capaz de todo, Sigmund la conocía bien, pero yo aún creía que él… Yo se lo di todo, absolutamente todo. Cuando tenía 20 años estaba en el equipo del proyecto Casimir en Ann Arbor, iba a embarcarme en el submarino cuando se produjo el incidente, todo se suspendió, seguí esperando el momento, me destinaron a la Estación Orquídea pero entonces ocurrió el desastre, se produjo la purga, lo perdimos casi todo, pero Cisne seguía funcionando, intenté de todas las formas posibles que me mandasen allí, decían que era peligroso pero me daba igual, yo quería verlo con mis propios ojos. Poco a poco lo fueron desmantelando todo, yo fui de los últimos en irse de allí, me quedé con los archivos. Investigué por mi cuenta durante años, todos me decían que estaba loco, hasta que le encontré, fui yo quién lo encontré, yo le di los archivos, yo le guié hasta la gente y ahora, ahora que estoy tan cerca, me lo paga así.

Hegel hablaba con dificultad pero parecía tener la imperiosa necesidad de explicarse. Kate veía la oportunidad, si Hanso le había hecho eso no las perjudicaría, sin embargo seguía teniendo un arma en su mano.

- Ayúdanos, no le debes nada. Diles la verdad a todos.

- La verdad…, la verdad es que he engañado a un chico para que no les cuente a los demás que este barco va a explotar. Pensaba irme yo sólo en la motora, tuve miedo, no quería que cundiese el pánico pero Ilse también lo había pensado y Clem. Cuánta gente para una solo lancha ¿no?

Kate sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, todo ocurría otra vez de nuevo, por supuesto que todo tenía que ocurrir de nuevo, sin duda estaba condenada a pasar por las mismas situaciones una y otra vez, tenía que ser su destino.

- ¿Sabéis por qué lo ha hecho él? Porque teme que no funcione, teme que a pesar de todo se muera, teme que él no pueda conseguirlo y nosotros sí. Yo ya no voy a conseguirlo, ahora lo sé, nunca llegaré allí. Debí comprenderlo antes.

- ¿Y vas a dejar que se salga con la suya? Nosotros te llevaremos, podemos irnos ahora mismo. Avisaremos a los demás.

- ¿Los avisaremos? Creo que yo ya no voy a poder avisar a nadie, es tarde para mí. No sé cuanto falta para que este maldito barco salte por los aires. ¿Los avisarás tú, Clem o tú, Kate? ¿O navegarás hacia esa isla a la que no querías volver?

Hegel estaba cada vez más pálido y agotado, Clem estaba lívida y Mary lloraba débilmente contra su cuello. Hegel miró hacia Kate con una sonrisa cenicienta y la preguntó, mirándole a los ojos.

- Dime, Kate, ¿qué vas a hacer?


	39. Chapter 39

**28. EL GUARDIAN DE LA ISLA.**

Sawyer salió de la cueva y le deslumbró la luz del exterior. No tenía ningún plan más allá de mandarles a ellos a buscarle cuando preguntasen por él, no pensaba volver a entrar ahí dentro. Si le iban a matar que le matasen fuera. Pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, y vio su inconfundible figura, con el mismo aspecto con el que le había visto tantas veces, con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por él, dudó de su juicio.

- Hola, Sawyer.

- No te ofendas, Hurley pero no sé si estás vivo o muerto.

A pesar de la apariencia despreocupada de sus palabras la tensión que vibraba en ellas mostraba la agonía por la que estaba pasando.

- No era ella, ¿lo sabes, no?

- Sé que parecía ella y tú ¿quién eres tú?

- Soy el mismo de siempre, Sawyer, pero ahora tengo otras obligaciones.

- ¿Obligaciones como dejar que se lleven a mi hija para que tú y la isla podáis seguir jugando con nosotros?

- No se trata de ningún juego, o al menos no es mi juego. Yo tampoco quería esto, pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para evitarlo, y además no puedo intervenir. También es duro para mí.

- ¿No puedes intervenir? ¿Y qué demonios estás haciendo ahora? ¿Dónde está la gente de Hanso?

- Se han marchado todos pero no por mí, ha sido por los susurros, se han puesto nerviosos y cuando han visto a Ben, se han puesto más nerviosos. Están dando vueltas por la selva ahora mismo. Tendrán que encontrar su camino, supongo.

Las palabras casi se negaban a salir de su boca.

- ¿A Ben?

Hugo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, a unos 200 metros a la espalda de Sawyer, sentado sobre las rocas, Ben contemplaba el mar. Su camisa aún estaba manchada de sangre.

- ¿Has sido tú?

- No, no realmente, yo no puedo decidir quién debe o no debe curarse, es la isla quién lo decide. Hanso no se habría curado por mucho que lo hubiese deseado, era otro lado el que lo llamaba, lo reclamaba en cierta manera. Si hubiese llegado hasta allí todo por lo que pasamos no habría servido de nada, todas las muertes habrían sido inútiles. Habría vuelto a recorrer la isla y yo ni siquiera hubiera sabido como pararlo. Estaba en tus manos.

- ¿Y por qué en mis manos? Yo no lo quería.

- ¿Y crees que yo sí lo quería?

Hugo parecía verdaderamente enojado pero él ya estaba cansado de todo, sólo quería irse de allí y regresar con Kate, con Mary y sí, también con Clem. No iba a dejar allí a Clem aunque tuviese que llevársela a rastras y le odiase por ello aún más el resto de su vida. Pero aún tenía que encontrarlas.

- Sólo ayúdame a volver con ellas.

La ira del rostro de Hurley dejó paso a la inseguridad, tardó en responderle.

- Eso tampoco depende de mí.

- ¿Cómo que no depende de ti?

Como si fuese una respuesta a sus palabras una nube negra apareció en el horizonte, junto a una pequeña mancha en el mar en la que antes no se había fijado. Sawyer miró a Hurley, él también había vuelto su mirada hacia el mar y su dolor era más bien el reflejo del que se veía en la cara de Sawyer.

- Dime que están bien.

- Yo no sé lo que va a ocurrir, sólo veo las tramas, vuestras vidas están entrelazadas, Hegel, Ilse, Hanso, Clem, Mary, Kate, tú mismo… dependéis los unos de los otros. De vuestros actos.

- ¿Ha explotado porque yo lo he matado?

- No lo sé, no sé porque ha explotado. Pero tú has hecho lo necesario, no podías dejar que volviese.

Los ojos de James estaban empañados por lágrimas que se negaba a derramar, no quería creer y no podía creer que ocurriese de nuevo, pero aún confiaba en Kate, se negaba a creer que ellas estuviesen allí. No era posible. Pero si Kate no lo hubiese conseguido…

- Escúchame, reza por que ellas están a salvo porque te juró que si hoy no las encuentro, yo mismo me tiraré a ese agujero y no dejaré piedra sobre piedra de este maldito lugar.

El gesto de preocupación de Hugo demostraba hasta que punto temía que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir. Si Sawyer se entregaba a la desesperación los dos se convertirían en enemigos. Hugo comenzó a inquietarse, seguramente habría sido mejor enfrentarse a Hanso que enfrentarse a Sawyer. Pero si era así como tenía que ser…

Fue un grito de Ben el que rompió la tensión.

- ¡Mirad allí!

Sawyer dejó a Hurley y trepó por las rocas hasta un lugar cercano a donde estaba Ben y desde el que se divisaba toda la costa. Se veía una lancha pero no se distinguía quien iba en ella. Ben cogió su mochila y sacó de ella unos prismáticos. Se los mostró a Sawyer que aún no le había mirado directamente a la cara.

- ¿Los quieres?

Sawyer se giró hacia él sin intentar disimular su rabia y tiro de los prismáticos pero Ben los mantuvo sujetos en su mano.

- Aún estoy a tiempo de volver a intentar acabar contigo.

El rostro de Ben permaneció inexpresivo pero aguantó un momento su mirada y después soltó los prismáticos.

- Con decir simplemente gracias hubiese bastado.

Sawyer cogió los prismáticos, en ese momento no le preocupaban mucho los sentimientos de Ben. Localizó la barca, estaban lejos pero aún así no podía confundirlas, eran ellas, las tres. Se dejó caer sobre las rocas.

Quizá, después de todo, también debía de haber hecho algo bueno en su vida.

* * *

La motora se paró en la orilla. Kate saltó y cogió a Mary en brazos, y la llevó a tierra y luego ayudó a bajar a Clem, que estaba cada vez más mareada. Había sido uno de los peores viajes de su vida y la verdad es que ya acumulaba unos cuantos, debería estar acostumbrada. No había dudado en salir corriendo del barco, a pesar de la mirada angustiada de Clem y de la indiferencia fatalista de Hegel. Y aunque le avergonzase reconocerlo le había costado más dirigirse hacia la isla que dejar a los ocupantes del barco a su suerte. No quería volver allí ni quería llevar a Mary, pero tenía que encontrarle, no iba a permitir que eso también se repitiese.

Habían llegado a su playa, al mismo sitio en el que se estrelló el 815, le costó reconocer algún rastro de su presencia allí pero no tenía dudas de que era el lugar, no lo habría podido confundir jamás.

Mary estaba cogida de su mano y miraba a su alrededor.

- ¿Esta es la playa, mamá?

- Sí, mi vida, esta es la playa.

- ¿Y papá y Jei?

- Tenemos que encontrarlos.

- ¿Puedo jugar mientras con el agua?

- Claro que sí Mary.

Mary se soltó y fue hacia la orilla, primero se comportó tímidamente, saltando hacia atrás en cuanto las olas mojaban sus pies, pero poco después ya corría feliz, empapada por el agua y dejándose caer sobre la arena.

Kate la observaba de cerca, vigilante pero también conmovida por su desbordante alegría. Se sentó en la arena junto a Clem, poco tenía que ver su aspecto con el de Mary.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Debí haberme quedado allí, los conocía a todos, eran buena gente, lo único malo que hicieron fue confiar en él. Yo también confiaba, tenía que haber acabado como ellos.

- Pero no ha sido así, Clem, tendrás que aprender a vivir con lo que dejas atrás. Créeme, se puede vivir con ello, no dejes que destroce tu vida. Estás viva y tienes una oportunidad, es más de lo que tienen ellos.

Las lágrimas corrían despacio por el rostro de Clem.

- Sólo parece una playa más.

Kate la abrazó, ella sabía bien que no era una playa más. Entonces oyeron el grito de Mary.

- ¡Papaaaaa!

Mary ya corría a través de la arena, y Kate se ponía en pie y daba gracias desde lo más profundo de su ser, mientras Clem contemplaba como Mary saltaba a sus brazos y él la levantaba del suelo y la alzaba hasta él. Clem apartó su mirada apenada y avergonzada y notó como Kate la estaba mirando a su vez.

- Anda, ve con él.

- Pero…

- No importa, lo entenderá. Sólo ve.

Animada por su sonrisa Clem se levantó y se acercó hasta ellos pero se detuvo a unos pocos metros de él.

- Clem…

- Papá…

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

- No es nada… yo lo siento tanto…

Dejó a Mary en el suelo y abrazó a Clem cuidando de no dañar su hombro, ella comenzó a llorar apoyada en el suyo. La distancia que siempre los había separado parecía por fin haber desaparecido. Tomó su cara y retiró sus lágrimas con sus manos.

- Se curará, Clem. Yo también lo siento.

Clem asintió y se apartó un poco, volviéndose hacia Kate, que había permanecido en la orilla y los miraba desde allí. Él también se quedó un instante contemplándola, observando su delgada figura y su serena calma. Se acercó despacio y se paró frente a ella.

- Creía que no pensabas volver aquí por nada del mundo.

Kate avanzó hasta él, sus cuerpos se encontraron como si quisieran ser uno sólo. Todo volvía a tener sentido.

- Sólo he vuelto por ti.


	40. Chapter 40

_Nota. Bueno, ahora sí que se acaba la historia de verdad de la buena :) espero que os haya gustado y sinceramente muchas gracias a quienes habéis estado ahí día tras día puntuales sin saber cuando iba a terminar esto ;) y gracias especiales a Gabism que además de molestarse en leer en un idioma que no es el suyo ha estado ahí comentando, no sabéis la ilusión que te hace :)_

**29. TRAS LA TEMPESTAD...**

James miraba preocupado hacia la playa, aunque estaban bastante alejados, desde el punto en el que se encontraba podía ver como Clem conversaba con un chico.

- Como ese imbécil siga rondando a su alrededor voy a tener que hablar en serio con él.

Kate suspiró, estaba recostada en el diván de la terraza, bajo una especie de velador con cortinas para resguardase del sol.

- No me digas que ahora te vas a convertir en un padre sobreprotector. Es lo que me faltaba por ver.

No la contestó, siguió mirando desde allí hacia el mar, vigilando inquieto los juegos de Mary y de Jei. Ella soltó la revista que estaba hojeando.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Es una playa privada, están con Sam, no va a pasarles nada.

De mala gana abandonó el mirador y se tumbó junto a ella en el diván.

- ¿Y cuántos días dices que vamos a estar aquí?

- Acabamos de llegar, ya veremos.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a pagarlo?

- Ya tengo quince días pagados, después ya pensaremos algo.

Él calló un momento, era sólo una sensación pero de alguna manera sabía que algo había cambiado.

- Kate, no sé si lo de antes va a funcionar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No lo sé, es sólo una sospecha. No estoy seguro.

- Bueno si es así tendremos que pensar en otra cosa.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Podríamos atracar bancos.

Él la miró, Kate estaba completamente seria.

- Es muy gracioso.

Le sonrió burlona.

- ¿Y qué más sabes hacer?

- Sé hacer muchas más cosas de las que crees. ¿Qué sabes hacer tú?

- Te sorprenderías.

- Estoy deseando que lo hagas.

Pasó el brazo por encima de su cintura y buscó sus labios pero Kate se escabulló y se levantó.

- Voy a por algo para beber. ¿Quieres tú algo?

- Trae lo mismo para mí.

Se dio la vuelta y se metió dentro. Él vio como salía. Algo no marchaba bien y no sabía por qué. Al principio, hasta que salieron de la isla, la abrumadora necesidad de largarse de allí no dejó lugar a nada más. Fue una dura prueba ponerse en manos de Ben para que sacase la bala del hombro de Clem y la travesía hasta Fidji no fue precisamente un descanso, Ben había rescatado de la selva a Olof y le había relatado con una serie de amenazas muy precisas lo que le ocurriría si no los dejaba en puerto, sanos y salvos, aún así se había pasado toda la travesía sentado a su lado vigilando lo que hacía. A su llegada Sam y Jei ya estaban allí, Kate había avisado a Sam desde la isla y habían ido en avión hasta Fidji. Luego ella había buscado el hotel. Esa parte del plan no le había gustado mucho, no le apetecía nada quedarse en una isla tropical por muy paradisiaca que fuese pero tampoco tenía ganas de discutir, tenía bastante con que estuviesen todos juntos de nuevo. Pero ahora ya llevaban allí tres días y Kate se mostraba distante y esquiva.

Volvió a salir, traía dos vasos en la mano. Tenía puesto un bikini negro que se sujetaba anudado a su cuerpo, se lo había comprado el día antes. Llevaba el pelo suelto y rizado y él la encontraba especialmente atractiva, siempre le atraía pero esa mañana sentía que esa atracción era particularmente intensa.

Se sentó a su lado en el diván y dejó los vasos en una mesita contigua. Kate miró hacia el mar y luego hacia la costa desbordante de vegetación, si no hubiese sido por el velador y el lujoso diván habría sido inevitable pensar que seguían en la isla. Se volvió hacia él.

- ¿Es bonito este sitio, verdad?

Él la miró, había un brillo perverso en los ojos de Kate.

- Dime la verdad, Freckles, ¿estás intentando castigarme?

Los ojos de Kate se entrecerraron un segundo y después se quedaron mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Es que hay algún motivo por el que deba castigarte?

A la vez que pronunciaba esas palabras Kate había acercado su mano hasta su hombro y había rozado su cicatriz. Él no pudo evitar que ella notase como se sobresaltaba a su contacto. Los ojos de Kate brillaron de furia y retiró rápidamente su mano pero él la tomó por la muñeca y la mantuvo en el aire entre los dos, impidiendo que la bajase.

- No tienes una mierda por lo que castigarme.

Él también la miraba enfurecido, tenía que haberlo imaginado, pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que iba a darle explicaciones, si sólo supiese por lo que había tenido que pasar, lo que había tenido que soportar. No pensaba contárselo nunca, no le hablaría jamás de lo que vio allí.

Ella aguantaba desafiante la fuerza con la que él sujetaba su brazo y esa imagen evocó otro recuerdo en su memoria.

"Te conozco, conozco a las de tu clase. He estado con otras como tú."

"Seguro que no como yo."

Era cierto, no había ninguna como ella, no la hubo ni la habría jamás. La amaba cada vez más desde el día en que la conoció y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie. Los ojos de Kate leían en los suyos y la ira había ido desapareciendo de ellos dejando paso a una vibrante tensión. Tiró con más fuerza de ella, atrayéndola hacía sí y la besó casi con violencia. Ella intentó zafarse de su abrazo pero no con verdadera intención de esquivarle, advirtió él, sino de provocarle aún más.

Empleó su fuerza para derribarla y sujeto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, manteniendo el cuerpo de ella aprisionado por el suyo. La respiración de Kate era agitada. La besó de nuevo y esta vez ella respondió a su beso con la misma vehemente intensidad. Él tiró de los cordones que sujetaban lo poco que llevaba encima y recorrió su cuerpo lentamente desde su cintura hasta sus muñecas, al tiempo que recogía en sus labios el suave quejido que se escapó de su boca.

- Sawyer…

- ¿Sí?

- Sujétame fuerte.

Las manos de él se cerraron en torno a sus muñecas.

Kate cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar.

* * *

Hugo y Ben jugaban al ajedrez. Hugo ya llevaba un buen rato pensando en la jugada y, cuando por fin se decidió, Ben sonrió y movió su alfil.

- Jaque mate en ocho movimientos.

Hugo frunció las cejas y observó el tablero.

- No puede ser cierto.

- Te dejo que lo pienses hasta mañana. Por hoy lo dejo, me voy a mi casa. Mañana tengo que madrugar.

- Tampoco los agobies, déjalos que se vayan acostumbrando.

- Sólo los estoy echando un vistazo, a ver que tal.

- ¿Y qué te parecen?

- Marga promete, parecía una mosquita muerta pero me ha sorprendido. Los maneja a todos a su antojo, pero mi favorito es Stieg, sin duda. Es tan absolutamente rastrero.

- Ya veremos, no hay prisa.

- Sí, supongo que ahora no habrá muchos motivos para preocuparse, quizá ya todo haya acabado, ¿no?

Hugo miró a los ojos de Ben, ya no era joven pero una nueva vitalidad parecía haberse adueñado de él últimamente.

- Vamos, Ben, sabes tan bien como yo que nunca acaba.


End file.
